


Un Slytherin vestido de Gryffindor

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco se golpea la cabeza y despierta para encontrarse en otro mundo, donde él es un Gryffindor y Harry Potter es un Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Slytherin in Gryffindor Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2489) by Mahaliem. 



> Notas aclaratorias de la traductora: Este fic es de mahaliem, escrito en el 2004. enormemente.NO ME PERTENECE NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE ÉL MÁS QUE EL DE LECTORA Y TRADUCTORA.
> 
> Se preguntarán qué hace Regan traduciendo. Pues bien, primero que nada, la historia en verdad valía la pena; y segundo que nada (XD) resulta que me entraba pánico de escribir porque pensaba que debería estar ocupando mi tiempo en estudiar, que buena falta me hace. Encontré una forma de practicar mi inglés, estudiar y divertirme al mismo tiempo sin sentirme culpable. Dios bendiga a las escritoras anglosajonas xD.

**Prólogo**

El aire rechinaba enérgicamente, había chispas arremolinándose alrededor, iluminando las esquinas de la oscurecida habitación e iluminando también los rostros de los participantes. El piso crujió, como con anticipación, y el estruendo de un trueno estremeció la habitación.

“¿Funcionó?”, preguntó una voz vacilante.

“Roguemos porque así haya sido”, respondió una segunda voz, “porque esa es nuestra única esperanza”.

****

  
 **Capítulo 1**

No era justo, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Draco mientras recobraba la conciencia en una cama de hospital. Había sido el último partido de Quidditch de Slytherin en su último año y, aunque él había estado haciendo trampa, de todas formas había sido Potter quien lo había golpeado para coger la snitch. Se recordaba cayendo, el piso cada vez más cerca, a una peligrosa velocidad… y entonces nada.

“¿Draco? ¿Estás despierto?”, preguntó amablemente una voz suave.

Mirando hacia arriba, Draco se sorprendió de ver a Granger, sentada a su lado, con la cara llena de preocupación. Cuando la chica extendió la mano para acariciar su cabello a él le dieron escalofríos.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” exigió respuesta.

  
Hermione se rió un poco, lo cuál sólo sirvió para que Draco se hiciera más hacia atrás.

  
”¿En dónde más estaría cuando mi novio está herido?” preguntó la chica. 

¿La comadreja había sido herido también? Tal vez el juego no hubiera sido una pérdida total…

  
”Bien, lárgate entonces. Con suerte, expirará por esas heridas. Vete. No te gustaría perderte su última necedad.”

Ella hubiera dicho más, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de un alto pelirrojo. Los ojos de Draco casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando Ron Weasley le regaló una enorme sonrisa y un suave golpe en el brazo.

“¿Cómo está mi mejor amigo?”

Frotándose el hombro, donde la Comadreja lo había golpeado, Draco lo miró con altanería. “Si fueras mi mejor amigo, caminaría hacia el lago y le rogaría al calamar gigante que me ahogara inmediatamente.”

Confundido, Ron dio un paso atrás. Hermione se levantó para colocarse a su lado.

“Draco está actuando extraño, Ron. Creo que se debe haber golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo que suponíamos.”

“Todo es culpa de Potter”, dijo Ron, furioso. “Hubieras vencido a ese Slytherin tramposo si no se hubiera lanzado sobre ti”.

“¿Qué?” Draco se sentó derecho, con los ojos abiertos. “¿Potter es un  _Slytherin?_ ”

Los ojos de ron brillaron y le sonrió a Draco con comprensión. “Ah, ya sé, estás de broma. Lo siguiente que vas a decir es que tú no eres un Gryffindor”.

“¿Soy un maldito  _Gryffindor_?” gritó Draco.

  
****

  
Habían pasado menos de tres horas desde que se había despertado en la enfermería y había descubierto que su vida había sido completamente cambiada al revés.

A pesar de sus airadas protestas de que el rojo no le iba en lo absoluto a su complexión, Draco fue forzado por Granger y Weasley a vestirse con el uniforme. Era un desastre de proporciones épicas, decidió Draco, si uno descontaba la cepillada de pelo y la pelea que él y la Comadreja tuvieron mientras Hermione miraba, al margen de todo. Finalmente, Granger terminó por sacar su varita y petrificar a Draco.

Mientras los tres caminaban para la cena, Hermione estaba listando posibles daños al cerebro de Draco que pudieran haber resultado en su cambio de comportamiento, mientras la Comadreja (Draco todavía no podía hacer a su boca pronunciar el nombre “Ron”) pensaba que todo era una broma.

En el Gran Salón, Weasley proclamó orgullosamente que Draco se había golpeado la cabeza y que ahora estaba completamente lunático. Todo mundo pensó que era parte de un sorprendente juego cuando Draco fue directamente a su asiento usual en la mesa de Slytherin, entre Crabbe y Goyle, sólo para encontrar a Potter en su lugar. 

“¿No puedes ver que esta mesa es para Slytherins, Malfoy?” Potter sonrió con suficiencia, volteándose y levantándose para confrontarlo mejor. “¿O necesitas usar mis lentes? Tal vez si lo hicieras serías capaz de ver la snitch lo suficientemente bien para atraparla”.

Potter lo estaba enfrentando, con descaro y valentía. Su cabello estaba enredado como siempre, pero por alguna razón, en lugar de verse desastroso, hizo pensar a Draco en noches de pasión. Su sonrisa de suficiencia llevó la atención de Draco hacia sus labios. Se veía malo, y salvaje, y un poco peligroso.

Maldición, pensó Draco, Potter se veía sexy. Este mundo estaba loco.

“¿Qué quieres, Malfoy”, preguntó Potter. Como no recibió una respuesta, agregó: “¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Perdiste la lengua como tus canicas?”

Draco pudo oír a los Slytherins riéndose de la broma, la risita nasal de Pansy Parkinson sobresaliendo de entre las demás. Y la determinación surgiendo profundamente dentro de él.

Enderezando su espalda, Draco miró fijamente a su némesis. Esa sonrisa de suficiencia que Potter estaba usando le pertenecía a él. Esa forma de ser, grosera y déspota, era suya y de nadie más. Tal vez en ese momento estaría usando el escudo de Gryffindor en su túnica, pero aún así era un slytherin hasta la médula. E iba a probarlo.

“¿Qué quiero?” repitió Draco y se encogió de hombros con un fingido aire de indiferencia. “Hay riqueza, belleza, gente que me ama… pero espera, ya tengo todo eso, ¿no?”

Ahora podía sentir una audiencia observándolo, y sonrío encantadoramente.

“Supongo que siempre queda el sexo”.

Lentamente, extremadamente lento, Draco dejó sus ojos recorrer el torso de Potter, bajando hacia esas largas y delgadas piernas hasta llegar a los desastrosamente atados zapatos. Entonces, igualmente relajado, dejó sus ojos viajar de regreso, deteniéndose por un momento en la entrepierna de Potter, entonces otra vez hacia su pecho, antes de encontrarse con los duros ojos verdes que centelleaban.

“No, no hay nada aquí que quiera”.

Hubo algunos jadeos, algunas risitas nerviosas aquí y allá, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes miraron en silencio mientras Draco le daba la espalda a un furioso Potter y hacía su camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Al sentarse al lado de Granger, las conversaciones comenzaron a crecer gradualmente hasta que el ruido estuvo a su nivel normal.

Pasándole un plato a Draco, Hermione dijo: “Lo había sospechado por un tiempo, pero esto claramente lo confirma”.

Ron y Draco le regalaron miradas confundidas, así que continuó.

“Draco es gay”.

El jugo que Ron había estado bebiendo salió de su boca. Limpiando su mentón con una servilleta y con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas, dijo: “¿Draco se levantó gay?”

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. “Eso no pasa así. Aunque hay un caso en 1687, cuando el gran mago Theodore Herbert Stonepot se levantó creyendo que era Cleopatra. Pasaron dos años antes de que se recobrara, lo que devastó terriblemente a sus muchos amantes. Pero ese es un caso poco usual. Draco siempre ha sido gay”.

Hermione le regaló a Draco una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento.

“Tenemos diecisiete años”, dijo dulcemente. “Pequeños besos de buenas noches no podrían ser suficientes para ti”.

Ron giró para enfrentar a Draco. “¿Esto significa que ahora quieres que yo sea tu novio?”

“¡No!” Draco se atragantó, horrorizado.

“Sólo preguntaba”, dijo Ron. Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron momentáneamente. “Oh, miren”, dijo felizmente, señalando al postre que había aparecido en la mesa. “¡Tarta!” 

  
* * *

  
Draco despertó la mañana siguiente y por un minuto completito no supo dónde estaba. A la señal de una cara pecosa, sonriéndole e inclinándose sobre él, gruñó. Entonces, puso una almohada sobre su cabeza y trató infructuosamente de volver a dormir. Esto tenía que ser un mal sueño.

Cuando Weasley quitó la almohada, Draco naturalmente tomó su varita e intentó maldecir al chico hasta la extinción. Desafortunadamente, la varita le fue arrebatada por los esfuerzos combinados de Seamus y Dean - antes de que algún último daño pudiera ser hecho-, mientras Neville se lanzaba sobre él, manteniéndolo quieto. 

Había un Longbottom arriba de él, pensó Draco con algo más que horror. Nunca habría pensado que pudiera caer tan bajo. 

La humillación le causó que sólo pudiera gritar y enfurruñarse por diez minutos por tener que usar los colores de Gryffindor. Entonces fue apresurado en su ritual de cuidado del cabello (a pesar de sus protestas de que cien era el número mínimo de cepilladas necesarias para un mantenimiento apropiado) y fue arrastrado al desayuno.

Esta vez, cuando Draco entró al Gran Salón, recordó permanecer con Granger y Weasley; pero a pesar de eso, lanzó una mirada a Potter y a sus acompañantes a través de las mesas. Cuando Potter lo encontró haciendo eso y le miró fijamente, Draco se sintió mucho más feliz de lo que había estado toda la mañana.

Estaba en medio de quitarle las pasas a su muffin y ponerlas en una columna que Weasley seguía comiendo, cuando algunas lechuzas entraron al salón. Se vio inundado por un rió de cartas, la mayoría de las cuelas venían de gente cuyos nombres no conocía, entonces Weasley le dio un codazo. 

“Mira. Potter se ha recibido otro vociferador”.

Draco miró hacia él y, efectivamente, Potter sostenía una envoltura roja. Pero en lugar de parecer aprensivo, el estúpido se veía satisfecho. Miró a Potter mientras salía del salón, llevándose el vociferador para leerlo en privado.

No había dudas, Potter era raro. 

Después del desayuno tenían Pociones; al entrar al salón, Draco inmediatamente miró al Profesor Snape, luciendo como siempre: cabello grasiento, alto, delgado, reprendiendo a un tembloroso estudiante. Suspirando de alivio, porque el mundo podría voltearse de culo, pero Snape seguiría siendo el mismo tipo miserable, Draco le sonrió ampliamente. 

La mirada fría y llena de odio que recibió en respuesta causó que Draco trastabillara. 

“Señor Malfoy”, Snape arrastró las palabras mientras Draco se sostenía antes de que pudiera caer al piso, “Realmente espero que no sea demasiado esperar de usted que muestre un nivel de coordinación más alto en mi salón del que demostró ayer en el campo de Quidditch”.

Ruborizándose bajo la mirada del Maestro de Pociones, Draco escuchó risitas a su derecha. Dirigiendo sus ojos hacia a un lado, vio a Potter, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle, tratando de hacer pasar sus risas por una falsa tos.

Mientras pasaba la clase, podía sentir al profesor estudiándolo y se encontró a sí mismo incontrolablemente nervioso, a pesar de que la poción asignada era lo suficientemente simple de preparar. No ayudaba que Granger estuviera susurrándole innecesarias indicaciones, mientras Ron intentaba aligerar el ambiente con chistes sin gracia. 

Al acercarse el final de la clase, Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al observar su poción. A pesar de la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, su poción tenía el azul preciso que debería tener y olía correctamente. Con una engreída sonrisa de satisfacción, esperó mientras Snape examinaba los resultados.

“Vagamente adecuada, Señor Malfoy. Aunque sospecho que el crédito debería ir para la Señorita Granger por su excelente entrenamiento.”

Draco se puso rojo. “¿Adecuada?”, gritó. “¡Está puñeteramente perfecta y usted lo sabe!”

“Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor”, gruñó Snape.

“¡Diez puntos! Sólo por decir que no sabría lo que es perfección aunque la perfección viniera y le mordiera el…”

Ron puso una mano sobre la boca de Draco antes de que pudiera terminar la oración y la mantuvo ahí a pesar de los esfuerzos de Draco por quitársela de encima.

“¡Veinte puntos!” gritó Snape.

“Por favor, señor, tendrá que excusar a Draco”, intervino Hermione. “Desde su accidente, él no ha sido él mismo”.

“Si no es él mismo, entonces sólo puedo esperar que mejore en el futuro” Snape inhaló, calmándose ligeramente.

La campana sonó. Mientras los estudiantes empezaban a embotellar sus pociones e irse, Draco se separó de Ron, todavía mirando fijamente a Snape. Con deliberado cuidado, se acomodó la túnica y devolvió su cabello a la normalidad: un estado de perfección.

Weasley y Granger lo miraron preocupados, pero él les dio un desdeñoso asentimiento y ellos dejaron el salón, con una última mirada hacia él antes de salir. Crabbe y Goyle pasaron cerca de Draco en su camino hacia la puerta y entonces Goyle dobló su brazo en un intento de golpearlo con el codo.

Malfoy sabía ese truco. Él mismo se lo había enseñado a Goyle. Draco no solamente esquivó el codo, sino que aprovechó la oportunidad de tener el brazo levantado para dar un puñetazo a las sensibles costillas de Goyle. Cuando escuchó un aullido en respuesta, Malfoy dejó que una sonrisa se expandiese por su rostro.

Se estaba quedando al último porque quería ajustar cuentas con Snape, ahí y en ese momento. Limpiar el aire, por así decirlo. Draco abrió la boca para empezar cuando se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba todavía ahí, moviéndose furtivamente hacia Snape, los dos parecían no haber notado que no estaban solos.

“Recibí otra carta de mi padre”, Draco escuchó a Potter decir. “Él y Black están actualmente de juerga por Argentina.”

Snape arqueó una ceja. “¿Y cómo están tu padre y su… acompañante?”

Draco miró a Potter bajar la cabeza y mirar a Snape a través de sus pestañas.

“Parece algo agitado. Piensa que puedo estar embarcándome en una relación que podría ser dañina. Afirma que debería desistir inmediatamente o de lo contrario se irritará mucho”.

“¿Y es eso lo que estás planeando hacer?” preguntó Snape, con voz baja y ronca. “¿Vas a desistir?”

Potter avanzó un paso, y otro, hasta que su túnica chocó contra la de Snape. Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos se encontraron con los del profesor. “Tú sabes que vivo para irritar a mi padre”.

“Oh, ¡Eso es de muy mal gusto!”

Dos cabezas giraron hacia él conmocionadas y Draco se encontró sorprendido al darse cuenta de que esas palabras habían salido de su boca. 

Draco no estaba muy seguro de saber de dónde venía todo su enojo. Seguro, estar atrapando en Gryffindor con la Comadreja y Granger pensando que eran sus mejores amigos era bastante terrible. Sí, era incluso más horrible que sus verdaderos amigos lo odiaran y que su profesor favorito ahora lo tratara como mierda. Pero Potter… Potter y Snape siendo… no, eso no podía ni pensarlo.

Agarrando sus libros, Draco se apresuró a salir del salón. Estaba justo abajo del vestíbulo cuando escuchó pasos corriendo detrás de él. Cuando una mano le sujetó el hombro y le dio la vuelta no se sorprendió de ver a Potter ahí, ligeramente sin aliento, con una mirada de pánico en el rostro.

“No es lo que piensas”, jadeó Potter.

“Oh, es exactamente lo que yo pienso”, respondió bruscamente Draco.

“No. Quiero decir, ni siquiera hemos hecho nada”

Draco miró atentamente al chico delante de él. “Todavía. No han hecho nada todavía.”

Potter lo empujó, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la espalda de Draco se estrellara contra el muro de piedra tras él, entonces cerró la distancia.

“¿Y a ti qué? ¿Por qué te importa?”

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para calmarse, Draco tomó una bocanada de aire antes de responder sarcásticamente: “Tal vez me pregunto qué pensarían todos si supieran del pequeño secreto del Héroe del Mundo Mágico.”

Potter se veía confundido. “¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre con esto?”, preguntó.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de sentirse mareado. “¿Mi padre?”

“Si, tu precioso padre”, escupió Potter. “El que traicionó a los mortífagos. El que mató a Voldemort. El que murió entre las llamas del sacrificio y la gloria. Tú sabes, el Héroe del Mundo Mágico.”

¿Su padre estaba muerto? Frenéticamente, buscó en el rostro de Potter alguna señal de que estaba mintiendo. No sólo falló en encontrar señales, sino también falló en encontrar algo más. Con dedos temblorosos, quitó el flequillo de la frente Potter”

“No tienes cicatriz”, susurró.

Potter dio un paso atrás. “¿De qué estás hablando?”

“No tienes cicatriz”, dijo nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte. Tembloroso, se dio la vuelta y, lentamente, hizo su camino hacia los corredores y por las escaleras hasta que llegó a los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Cuando Weasley lo vio entrar a la sala común, pálido y débil, se apresuró hacia él y Draco le permitió ponerle un brazo alrededor para acercarlo hacia una silla. 

“Cuéntame”, pidió, su voz temblando de dolor, “cuéntame sobre mi padre.”

* * *

Su padre estaba muerto.

Draco todavía no podía hacerse a la idea de asimilar ese hecho. A pesar de que su padre había estado encarcelado en Azkaban por casi dos años, él todavía conservaba la esperanza de que la sentencia fuera revocada. Oficiales del ministerio, jueces, jurados, todos podían ser sobornados – después de todo, la justicia en las cortes era realmente sólo para los pobres. Pero la muerte estaba al final.

Weasley habló sobre cómo Lucius Malfoy aparentemente se había horrorizado de la crueldad y locura creciente de Lord Voldemort. Él, Crabbe y Goyle habían cambiado de lado secretamente para aliarse con Dumbledore. En un ataque sorpresa, Malfoy había mostrado su traición hacia los mortífagos y una poderosa batalla había sido peleada. Muchos murieron. Había sido Lucius quien acertó el golpe final, matando a Voldemort, quien murió con una maldición en sus labios, justo antes de caer. 

Si hubiera sobrevivido, Lucius probablemente hubiera terminado en Azkaban. Con la muerte, de cualquier forma, vino la absolución y fue proclamado héroe. El Héroe del Mundo Mágico. 

Entre Weasley y Granger hubo abundancia de información. Weasley le dijo que, como el heredero de los Malfoy, había sido arrastrado a cada aniversario de la batalla y puesto en exhibición; lo habían hecho sentar en un podium, detrás de un interminable número de oficiales públicos, mientras exaltaban las virtudes de su padre. 

Fue cuando tenía diez que Molly Weasley, asistiendo con su marido al monumento conmemorativo para los que habían muerto, había encontrado a Draco, luciendo pequeño, pálido y triste. Después de semanas de hostigamiento, obligó a Narcisa a permitirle a Draco pasar un tiempo con su hijo, de la misma edad, y lo llevó a casa para una visita. Su amistad con Ron había, evidentemente, crecido a partir de eso.

  
* * *

Sobre los siguientes días, Draco empezó a notar más diferencias.

Él nunca se había molestado en aprenderse los nombres de la mayoría de los estudiantes más jóvenes que él. Como fuera, gradualmente se dio cuenta de que muchas de las caras que poblaban su mundo no estaban en este. De hecho, no había Weasley menor, a pesar de que ambos padres habían sobrevivido a la guerra.

Quirrell todavía enseñaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Encantamientos era enseñada por la profesora Josephine Waxington. El instructor de vuelo era el profesor Maxwell Hopper. Con sólo algunos problemas, Draco se enteró de que Flitwick había muerto con valor en la batalla contra Voldemort y que Hooch había sido terriblemente herida.

Las clases todavía eran demandantes, pero la urgencia de sobresalir parecía haber dejado a los estudiantes. A todos, excepto a Granger, por supuesto. Ser experto en una asignatura ya no servía para incrementar las posibilidades de sobrevivir. En consecuencia, Draco lo estaba haciendo extraordinariamente bien en todas sus clases. La única clase en la que no lo estaba haciendo bien era en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, impartida por Hagrid.

Hagrid, quien ahora tenía una profunda cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla y cojeaba, asustó a Draco más que nunca. La única cosa que lo hacía mejor era que Granger y Weasley tampoco se venían muy seguros de él.

“Dicen que es realmente muy amable”, susurró Hermione mientras estaban de pie, esperando que la clase empezara. “Yo incluso he escuchado que cuando los elfos escogen pollos de su criadero para la cena él prefiere no estar presente, es demasiado sensible para presenciarlo.”

A pesar de que, personalmente, Draco dudara de esa información, sí que tenía recuerdos de Hagrid afectado por la sentencia de muerte sobre cierto hipogrifo. Los métodos de enseñanza de Hagrid todavía eran horribles, pero no cabía duda de que sabía sobre su asignatura. Mientras Draco permanecía al lado de Weasley y Granger, se preguntó que nueva monstruosidad les sería presentada. 

“Estas criaturas pequeñitas”, dijo Hagrid en voz fuerte, sosteniendo una bola de pelo negra, “no viven demasiado, sólo salen de sus madrigueras para comer y hablar en chirridos y chillidos. ¿Puede alguien decirme el nombre?”

“Un Hufflepuff de primer año”, respondió Draco. 

Casi todos los de la clase compartida entre Slytherin y Gryffindor rieron. Dos excepciones fueron Potter, quien estaba mirando conmocionado hacia Draco y Granger, quien sacudió la cabeza con consternación y entonces levantó la mano.

“Es un shandle-pop”, dijo en voz alta y clara cuando Hagrid le dio la palabra.

“Correcto. ¿Y sabes por qué un shandle-pop es útil?”

Hermione sonrió abiertamente. “Cuando hay luna llena, un shandle-pop excreta un líquido que en grandes dosis es un depresivo y puede ser usado como anestesia. En dosis más pequeñas, ayuda a hacer a un lado las inhibiciones.”

Hagrid le dio diez puntos a Gryffindor por las respuestas de Hermione y entonces les dijo a los estudiantes que se pusieran en parejas para examinar a las criaturas. Draco empujó a Weasley hacia Hermione.

“Ve”, urgió. “Haz pareja con tu novia.”

“Ella no es mi novia”, dijo Ron, confundido. “Ella es tu novia, sólo que ahora eres gay y entonces no quieres una novia”. Su cara pecosa giró ligeramente, como si pensara. Draco se preguntó cómo, si todos los Weasleys eran como este, siempre resultaba haber muchos de ellos.

“Ella podría ser  _tu_  novia”, siseó Draco en la oreja de Weasley antes de darle otro empujón. 

Ruborizándose en un color que estaba cerca de combinar con su cabello, Ron se acercó a Hermione. “¿Quieres hacer pareja conmigo?” logró murmurar mientras miraba fijamente el pasto a sus pies.

Hermione miró fijamente a Ron, volteó hacia Draco, hizo un rápido cálculo mental y entonces sonrió. “Sí, estaría bien.”

Cuando Ron le dio la espalda, Draco le guiño a Hermione y estuvo complacido cuando ella le guiñó de regreso. 

Dándose la vuelta, Draco no estuvo muy complacido, de todas formas, al encontrar que todos los demás, con excepción de Potter y Neville tenían pareja. Draco pudo ver a Neville haciéndose camino, torpemente, hacia él y rápidamente se movió hacia Potter. 

“¿Pareja?”, preguntó.

Potter miró aprensivamente a Neville y asintió. 

Juntos fueron hacia las jaulas a sacar un shandle-pop. Entonces, con Harry sosteniéndolo, caminaron lejos del resto del grupo. 

Después de cinco minutos de mirar fijamente al animal - cómo se quedaba sentado sin mover sus manos-, Harry suspiró de aburrimiento.

“Sólo está sentado ahí”, se quejó.

“Tal vez podría picarlo”, respondió Draco.

“Entonces tal vez me mordería”

“Como dije, tal vez podría picarlo.”

“Imbécil” 

“Engreído” 

Draco y Potter se miraron brevemente, antes de regresar sus ojos hacia la criatura. 

“Draco… ¿le dijiste a alguien?” preguntó Harry en una voz apenas por arriba de un susurro. 

“¿Decirle a alguien qué?”

“Tú sabes”, dijo Harry, claramente avergonzado. Ante el silencio de Draco, agregó. “Sobre mí y… Snape.”

“Ah, quieres decir, ¿sobre ti, echándote polvos con el maestro de pociones?”

Dando miradas furtivas y desesperadas alrededor, Harry agarró a Draco por la túnica con una mano, mientras seguía sosteniendo con la otra al shandle-pop, y lo arrastró varios metros lejos del grupo.

“No estoy echando polvos con Snape”, siseó.

“Pero, sin embargo, quieres. No es que te culpe. Quiero decir, quita el cabello grasoso, la nariz ganchuda, la actitud gruñona y él es muy… No, no importa, sigue siendo horroroso.”

“¿Entonces? ¿Le dijiste a alguien?” repitió Harry.

“Hmm”, dijo Draco, como si pensara. “Primero le dije a Weasley, quien vomitó; y Granger, quien parecía preocupada de que pudieras terminar con mejores calificaciones que ella. Entonces discutí el asunto con Finnegan, Thomas, Brown y Patil. Traté de decirle a Longbottom, pero en el momento en que mencioné el nombre de Snape, salió corriendo de la habitación con terror.

Ante el pálido rostro de Harry, Draco puso los ojos en blanco. 

“Por supuesto que no le dije a nadie, idiota. De verdad que tengo otras y más importantes cosas de las que hablar aparte de tu mísera vida sexual.”

“Oh, Gracias”, dijo Harry calmadamente.

Draco miró por un momento al chico frente a él, quien lucía demasiado como su odiado rival. Había descubierto que la mamá de Potter estaba muerta, y por lo que Draco entendió de entre los chismes, su padre podría haber corrido la misma suerte. Ya no era el héroe de Gryffindor, ya no era para nada un héroe. Lo habían arrancado de sus amigos, Granger y Weasley, y a pesar de que tenía a Crabbe y a Goyle, a Draco no le había tomado mucho tiempo ver quiénes eran el mejor par de compañeros. 

De alguna manera, a pesar de todo, seguía habiendo algo en este chico que era especial. Draco lo sabía, aun a pesar de que nadie más lo veía. 

“Potter, sobre esta cosa que tú tienes con Snape”, aventuró Draco y Harry levantó sus ojos verdes para encontrarse con la mirada gris. “No lo hagas. Eres mejor que eso. Te mereces más que una hortera aventura limitada a esconderse en oscuros corredores y rápidos revolcones en salones vacíos”.

Mientras Potter lo miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos, Draco se encontró pensando que esconderse en oscuros corredores y tener rápidos revolcones en salones vacíos podría ser atrayente en realidad. El silencio entre ellos duró hasta el punto en que Draco no pudo soportarlo más. Se tiró hacia delante e hizo algo de lo que sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría.

Picó al shandle-pop.

Éste mordió a Harry.

Harry dejó escapar un chillido.

“Sí”, pensó Draco. “La vida es buena.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cinco días después, Harry todavía miraba con furia a Draco. Draco no sabía cuál era el problema de Potter; no había habido tanta sangre. Además, el pánico que resultó del conocimiento de que los snandle-pops podían morder había sido extremadamente entretenido.

Le había tomado su buen tiempo a Hagrid calmar a todos y llevar a la clase a un claro no muy lejos de su cabaña, a un lado del Bosque Prohibido, para poner en libertad a los shandle-pops y que pudieran esconderse bajo tierra y esperar la siguiente luna llena.

Draco se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo hogar en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Había tenido un embarazoso momento: cuando había puesto bichos succionadores en todas las camas de los chicos del séptimo curso, excepto en la suya. Finnigan, Thomas, Longbottom y Weasley lo habían rodeado con rostros heridos y Draco había tenido ese extraño sentimiento que no había conocido antes, y decidió que podía tratarse de culpa. El ambiente se aligeró cuando Weasley empezó a reír y dijo que ahora sabía qué hacer la próxima vez que su hermano Percy fuera a visitarlos a casa.   
Los otros chicos habían empezado a reír también, y Draco decidió que a pesar de que Weasley era… bueno, un Weasley, no era del todo inútil. 

Desde ese momento en adelante, los chicos empezaron a vigilar sus camas y empezaron a jugarse bromas entre ellos. Sorprendentemente, fue Neville quien resultó ser el más ingenioso con sus bromas. ¿Quién iba a saber que las plantas tenían tantas propiedades irritantes?

Estar en constante guardia contra sus compañeros de dormitorio era casi tan bueno, reflexionó Draco, como estar de regreso en Slytherin. También era maravilloso hacer que Weasley soportara hasta sus más descabellados planes.

Granger, de cualquier forma, estaba sospechando.

La chica sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero no podía desentrañar qué. Últimamente le había dado por probarlo, preguntándole qué haría él en ciertas situaciones.

“Supongamos que ves a un chico de primer año llorando. ¿Qué harías?”, preguntó Hermione.

Draco reprimió la respuesta automática de ‘reír y hacer una nota de cualquiera que haya sido el abuso que me funcionó tan espléndidamente’ para responder en lugar de eso: “¿De qué casa?”

“¿Importa?”, arqueó una ceja mientras lo miraba de cerca.

Ups. “Por supuesto que no”, respondió rápidamente. “Pero necesitaría saber a dónde llevar al dulce pequeño después de recogerlo y acunarlo como un bebé en mis brazos.”

Ambas cejas de Hermione se levantaron.

“Sólo bromeaba”, dijo Draco débilmente. “Iría corriendo hacia el vestíbulo para ver si puedo atrapar lo que sea que lo haya puesto mal”. En silencio, agregó para sí: ‘no sin antes sacarle información útil como qué fue lo que le hicieron y a dónde fue el que lo hizo’.

Hermione sonrió y Draco dejó escapar el aire.

Draco no podía culpar a Hermione por sospechar. Era algo seguro que él había sido el usual ‘estúpidamente valiente, mucho mejor que el resto de ustedes’ Gryffindor antes de que su mundo cambiara. Como fuera, ahora él era un Slytherin vestido de Gryffindor y había veces, cuando alguien insultaba su verdadera casa, que no podía simplemente quedarse sentado y escuchar. 

Usualmente lograba controlar sus impulsos, pero en la mañana del juego de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw perdió el control. Fue durante el desayuno, todas las casas estaban entusiasmadas. Malfoy miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, que se veía vibrar de energía y se sintió un poquito celoso. Ellos esperaban, con esas excepcionales habilidades de buscador de Potter, ganar y así asegurarse la Copa de Quidditch. 

Potter se veía feliz, hablando animadamente con Crabbe y a Goyle mientras ellos apilaban grandes cantidades de comida en sus platos. Draco lo miró, usando saleros para hablar de estrategia, sólo para serle arrebatados de las manos por sus amigos, quienes querían usarlos. Potter comenzó a protestar y entonces se quedó callado a mitad de una oración y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Draco, todavía estudiándolo.

El resto del ruidoso salón que desayunaba pareció apagarse lentamente mientras Draco y Potter se miraban. El momento se arruinó cuando una fuerte y grosera voz cercana dijo: “Por supuesto, Slytherin ganará, Potter hace trampa.”

Mirando alrededor, Draco vio a un Hufflepuff (que creía se llamaba Justin, pero no estaba seguro porque los Hufflepuffs no eran de su interés), hablándoles a un grupo de amigos, de los cuales todos estaban asintiendo, acordando con lo dicho.

“Potter no hace trampa”, murmuró Draco.

Varias cabezas giraron. “¿Qué dijiste, Malfoy?” preguntó Justin.

Levantándose, Draco dijo, en una fría y arrogante voz, “Potter no hace trampa.”

El Hufflepuff parecía un poco desconcertado con el hecho de que Draco defendiera a Harry, pero sacudió la cabeza. 

“Debe hacer trampa. De otra forma, ¿cómo explicas el hecho de que él siempre atrape la snitch?”

Draco avanzó hacia Justin. “Esto tal vez sea demasiado para que tu pequeña mente lo absorba, pero, ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió pensar que Potter puede ser bueno?”, preguntó Draco, su voz volviéndose más fuerte y áspera. “¿Tan bueno que no necesita hacer trampa? ¿Tan bueno que podría, realmente, ser uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch que han jugado jamás?”

Los ojos de Justin miraron alrededor, buscando aliados en las caras aledañas, pero encontrando que sus amigos estaban tan sorprendidos con la defensa que Draco hacía de Potter como él lo estaba. Rechazando renunciar a la pelea, tartamudeó: “Pero él es un Slytherin. Los Slytherin siempre hacen trampa.”

“¡Los Slytherins no siempre hacen trampa!” rugió Draco. “Los Slytherin hacen trampa si lo necesitan, o si piensan que será divertido. O tal vez hagan trampa simplemente para ver si pueden romper las reglas y salirse con la suya. Tal vez hasta hagan trampa como parte de un plan más grande y malévolo. ¡Pero los Slytherin no siempre hacen trampa!”

El Gran Comedor estaba completamente en silencio, todos miraban a Draco. Hasta Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape habían detenido sus furtivos susurros en la mesa principal para mirarlo. Draco echó una rápida mirada hacia Potter, cuya boca estaba colgando, abierta con asombro.

Dumbledore, lentamente, se puso en pie. “Señor Malfoy, gracias por su aclarador testimonio sobre la destreza del Señor Potter en Quidditch y sobre el honor de Slytherin. Ahora tal vez debería sentarse.”

En silencio, Draco saltó hacia su lugar, al lado de Granger.

“Eso fue… interesante”, dijo Hermione.

  
* * *

  
Unas horas después, Draco todavía estaba callado y poco animado mientras caminaba hacia la cancha de Quidditch, con Weasley y Granger, para mirar el partido. 

“Anímate, Draco”, dijo Ron, dando brincos a su lado, gargando un saco que Draco le había entregado cuando salían. “No todos piensan que definitivamente has perdido un tornillo. Hermione y yo no lo pensamos.”

Ron miró hacia Hermione y entonces corrigió. “Bueno, yo no lo pienso.”

Hermione tocó el codo de Draco gentilmente. “Tu discurso fue muy impresionante. Incluso me hizo sentir culpable, como si hubiera juzgado mal a los Slytherins.”

“Y ya conoces a Hermione”, agregó Ron, “siempre queriendo un tratamiento justo para todos. Deberías ver lo que hizo.”

Draco paró e inclinó su cabeza para estudiar a Granger. “¿Hiciste algo?”

“No es mucho. Realmente.”

Él extendió su mano. “¿Puedo verlo?”

Buscando, Hermione encontró dentro de su túnica y sacó en mano tres objetos planos y redondos, le entregó uno a Draco. Examinándolo, él vio que era una insignia verde y plata con la leyenda “Apoya a la Sociedad Slytherin” escrito en el frente, el dibujo de una serpiente se arrastraba alrededor, en el margen de la insignia.

“Lo ha hechizado para que cada vez que Slytherin anote la serpiente sisee”, dijo Ron, orgulloso de su nueva novia. 

Draco dirigió sus ojos hacia Hermione. Había hecho una insignia para él. Una insignia. Él amaba las insignias.

“Tú”, dijo él, mirando a los ojos a la chica, “tú eres una diosa, demasiado maravillosa para este pobre y triste planeta.”

Sonriendo ampliamente ante el elogio, Hermione tomó la insignia de Draco y la colocó sobre su túnica, entonces se inclinó hacia su oreja.

“Y tú, un día, me tendrás que decir qué fue todo eso.”

Cuando llegaron a la cancha, Hermione y Ron giraron hacia las gradas de Gryffindor, pero Draco ni siquiera se detuvo. Slytherin iba a ganar y él estaba determinado a estar con otros Slytherins para verlo. Sus nuevos amigos se miraron entre ellos y luego lo siguieron hacia donde estaban sentados los de Slytherin. 

Conforme entraban al territorio Slytherin, Millicent Bulstrode se puso frente a ellos para tapar su camino.

“¿Qué están haciendo aquí?” gruñó.

Draco sonrió, con su sonrisa más graciosa (que, a su parecer, era una de las más devastadoras armas en su arsenal), entonces señaló la insignia en su túnica.

“Está bien. Tenemos insignias”, dijo, como si fuera una explicación válida, entonces se movió, pasándola de largo. Millicent parpadeó algunas veces, para luego regresar a su asiento.

Al encontrar un asiento vacío cerca de Pansy, Draco llamó a sus dos extremadamente preocupados amigos a seguirlo, mientras avanzaba hacia allí, ordenándole a un montón de Slytherins jóvenes quitarse de su camino. Con gran satisfacción, se sentó al lado de Pansy, quien le dirigió una mirada desagradable.

“Uno pensaría que las gradas de Slytherin estarían seguras de la invasión de seres humanos inferiores.”

“Si, yo sé”, dijo Draco. “Pero tengo entendido que al Profesor Snape no le gusta excluir a los más jóvenes de las actividades deportivas, así que ¿qué le va uno a hacer?”

Los ojos de Pansy se hicieron grandes por un momento, luego se estrecharon.

“¿Por qué están aquí?”

Draco le sonrió indulgentemente. “Creo que planeamos ver un partido que van a jugar aquí”, dijo, señalando la cancha. “Se juega con una variedad de pelotas y se llama Quiddich. Tal vez hayas oído hablar de él.”

“No, eso no es lo que…” comenzó Pansy, sólo para ser interrumpida por un chillido de disgusto de Draco.

“Esta no es la perfecta vista. Weasley, siéntate aquí y yo tomaré tu sitio.”

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ron se puso de pie y él y Draco intercambiaron lugares. Ron estaba ahora a un lado de Pansy y la vista de Draco sólo era alterada ligeramente. 

“Oh, esto es mucho, mucho mejor. Tienes mi eterna gratitud para los siguientes tres minutos, Weasley. Ahora, dame mi bolsa.”

Buscando dentro del saco que Ron le entregó, Draco sacó una variedad de dulces, mientras Pansy hacía su mejor esfuerzo por continuar su interrogatorio hacia los intrusos.

“Lo que yo quise decir es ¿por qué están… es eso chocolate?”, preguntó, mirando la barra que ahora Draco sostenía en su mano.

“Por supuesto, sí, lo es. ¿Gustaría, Señorita Parkinson?”

Pansy parecía hipnotizada por el dulce, pero sacudió la cabeza. “No, probablemente esté envenenado o algo.”

Draco fingió horror. “¿Chocolate envenenado? Nunca.” Le entregó la barra a la chica, quien la mordió y cerro los ojos con éxtasis, mientras el dulce tocaba su lengua.

“Nunca envenenaría un chocolate”, continuó Draco, “excepto, tal vez, esa barra.”

Ante la brusca mirada de terror de Pansy, Draco se rió. “Por supuesto que no está envenenado. Weasley, sirve para algo y ve que la Señorita Parkinson y todos sus amigos tengan muchos dulces. Ah, y asegúrate de tomar los que te agraden también.”

Hermione se inclinó cerca de Draco y susurró. “Hasta ahora nos has librado de dos pruebas.”

“Espera. Habrá una tercera”, dijo Draco, justo cuando Blaise Zabini caminaba hacia ellos.

“¿Es esto alguna clase de treta, Malfoy?”, dijo, con sospecha. 

“¿Una treta?”, Draco aspiró, con desdén. “Los Gryffindors no hacen tretas. Los Gryffindor se apresuran hacia donde los ángeles o algún idiota con más de un puño de cerebro temerían pisar. Creo es lo que estamos haciendo justo ahora.”

Zabini permaneció ahí por un momento, tratando de entender exactamente lo que Draco había dicho. Impaciente, Draco lo quitó de enfrente.”

“Vete, Zabini, o tendré una discusión con la Señorita Bulstrode sobre tu más reciente escapada.”

Una mirada de pánico cruzó el rostro de Zabini. “¿Cómo sabes lo que hice?”

“Tengo mis fuentes”, dijo Draco, con engreída satisfacción. “Ahora, vete.”

Hermione miró a Blaise alejarse rápidamente y se giró hacia Draco.

“¿Qué hizo Blaise?”

“No tengo idea, pero siempre está haciendo algo. La mayoría de las veces en un mal intento de captar la atención de Bulstrode, pero a veces va muy lejos.”

Ante la confundida mirada de Hermione, Draco continuó.

“Blaise está terriblemente enamorado de Millicent Bullstrode desde el quinto año. Para su mala suerte, ella está enamorada de él también. Él hace algo para llamar su atención, ella, preocupada de que él se enoje si ella le corresponde, digamos… que se obliga a voltear el rostro y hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo. Esto sólo provoca que él haga más cosas descabelladas. Es terriblemente divertido.”

“Qué triste”, dijo Hermione, “y extrañamente repugnante.”

“Si, ¿verdad? Blaise con sus aires femeninos y Millicent con su masculinidad son definitivamente una combinación hecha en… bueno, no en el cielo, pero en algún lugar con un interesante punto de vista sobre las almas gemelas.”

“¿Alguna vez les vas a decir?”

“Demasiado franco. Me asusta.”

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. “¿Piensas que se enojarán contigo por no haberles dicho antes?”

“De ninguna manera. Me asusta que puedan estar tan agradecidos que le pongan a su primogénito mi nombre. Imagina, ¿mi nombre emparejado con alguna de sus crías?” Draco tuvo un ligero escalofrío.

“Mira”, gritó Ron, con la boca llena de chocolate. “Los equipos están saliendo.”

Los Ravenclaws y Slytherins estaban colocándose en posición cuando Harry miró hacia las gradas de Slytherin, luego miró de nuevo, una segunda vez. Draco lo saludó con un amplio gesto de su mano.

“Hmm”, meditó Draco un momento después. “Tal vez fui demasiado lejos cuando hablé de las habilidades de Potter en el desayuno. Parece como si estuviera a punto de caerse de la escoba.”

  
* * *

  
“No puedo creerlo”, soltó Hermione mientras entraban en la sala común. “De verdad fuiste una mala influencia para los Slytherins.”

“Si, lo fui. Gracias por notarlo.”

“Bueno, yo pienso que fue jodidamente brillante”, dijo Ron, tirándose sobre un sillón.

Hermione lo miró enfurecida, luego se enfocó otra vez en Draco. “Fue horrible cuando los aros de la portería empezaron a danzar alrededor gritando ‘Slytherin es la ley’ ¡Pero cuando tú, en un increíblemente peligroso e ilegal acto, pusiste un hechizo de amor en Snape para que empezara a besar a McGonagall enfrente de todos! ¡qué vergüenza!”

“Un hechizo de amor está prohibido, es magia negra”, dijo Draco, “y resiento la implicación de que cualquiera pudo haberme atrapado haciéndolo. Sin embargo, ¿hubieras preferido que besara a Dumbledore?”

“Jodidamente genial”, intervino Ron otra vez, reviviendo el recuerdo. “A pesar de que McGonagall estuvo a punto de maldecirlo y convertirlo en pequeñas piezas cuando él trató de meterle la lengua.”

Recogiendo un cojín de una silla cercana, Hermione comenzó a usarlo para golpear a Ron repetidamente sobre la cabeza. Draco estaba por sentarse y entretenerse con ellos cuando alguien tocó fuertemente en la entrada de la sala común.

Al abrir, se sorprendió de encontrar a Potter, ahí, luciendo enfermo de gusto.

“Potter, tú, idiota”, lo saludó Malfoy. “¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta de celebración de Slytherin, emborrachándote, usando sustancias ilegales y teniendo grandes cantidades de sexo caliente y salvaje?”

Cuando un sonrojo empezó a aparecer en el rostro de Harry, Malfoy agregó: “Oh, claro, tu pareja predilecta ya está ocupada, ¿no?”

“Cállate, Malfoy”, murmuró Harry.

Draco se golpeó el pecho en un gesto dramático. “Aargh, estoy herido por tu agudo comentario.”

Ron sujetó las manos de Hermione para parar los continuos golpes de cojín de los que era víctima y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry y a Draco.

“Es Potter. ¿Qué quiere?”

“Creo que quiere que me calle”, respondió Draco.

“¿Quiere que te calles?”, repitió Hermione. “Me agrada. Invítalo a pasar.”

“No”, dijo Draco, petulantemente. “Potter vino a verme y no lo voy a compartir contigo, Granger, y con tu malévolo comportamiento. Mira cómo abusas del pobre Weasley… y a Weasley le gusta.”

Hermione y Ron se miraron mutuamente y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Draco ignoró sus expresiones de horror. “Por favor, no me dejen la tarea de alejarlos de pervertidos escenarios sexuales. Potter y yo nos iremos antes de que ustedes dos corrompan totalmente su inocencia.”

Tomando a Harry por el brazo, Draco salió y empezó a avanzar hacia el corredor. No habían ido muy lejos cuando Potter se separó.

“Quería hablar contigo, Draco.”

“Bien, porque si querías tener sexo conmigo contra la pared, me temo que tendría que decir ‘No’ porque no soy un fácil.” Draco lo pensó un minuto, mientras miraba especulativamente a Harry. “En realidad, eso es una mentira. Soy un fácil. Puedes empezar con el sexo ahora.”

“¡No quiero tener sexo contigo!”

“¿No quieres? Bien, entonces, perdona que te lo diga, Potter, pero tienes un terrible gusto. ¿Debo suponer que no piensas que soy bonito entonces?”

“No. Sí. No… Escucha, todo lo que quería saber es si en realidad lo crees. Lo que dijiste esta mañana sobre que yo era realmente bueno en el Quidditch.” 

¿Qué nadie nunca le había hecho un cumplido a este chico antes?, se preguntó Draco mientras Harry permanecía ahí, de pie, en silencio, esperando por una respuesta. Con unas pocas palabras, Draco sabía que podría deshacer a este chico, hacerlo llorar hasta el punto en que nadie nunca pudiera poner todas sus piezas juntas de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, eso sería demasiado fácil. A Draco nunca le gustaban las cosas que eran fáciles. 

“Sí, Potter. Realmente creo lo que dije. Eres un gran jugador de Quidditch.” 

Harry le sonrió a Draco y Draco sintió como si entrara en su cálido hogar después de un día tiritando en el frío. Draco quería conservar ese sentimiento alrededor de él y quedarse así por siempre. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo el Harry de su mundo le hubiera sonreído así alguna vez. 

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Draco hizo un gesto de despedida.

“Ahora corre, Potter, y disfruta de la celebración de victoria.”

Cuando Harry comenzó a caminar por el corredor para irse, Draco lo llamó. “Y no dejes a ninguna de esas supuestas dulces y jóvenes vírgenes embaucarte. Todo son mentiras. Despertarás tres días después, atado a una cama, oliendo a aceite de lavanda y sonriendo como un idiota. No es que alguna vez me haya pasado a mi, a decir verdad.”

Harry le regaló otra amplia sonrisa y se fue.

Por alguna extraña razón, de repente, Draco se sintió muy solo en el mundo.

* * *

Los EXTASIS se acercaban y Draco hizo lo que tenía que hacer para obtener la mejor calificación que pudiera. Primero que nada, se coló al dormitorio de los Ravenclaw y robó sus notas, dejando en su lugar fotos que había obtenido con Colin Creevey: de los equipos de Quidditch – tomadas mientras estaban en las regaderas. Extrañamente, no hubo protestas por el intercambio.

Recurrió luego a Longbottom para que le ayudarla a robar las notas de Granger cuando ella había ido a caminar por el lago con Weasley; le dijo que simplemente las iba a tomar prestadas por un momento. Verdaderamente no era su culpa que la piel de Longbottom se hubiera puesto naranja cuando intentaba deshacer los hechizos de protección de Hermione.

Era triste, realmente, cuán poca confianza tenían algunas personas en sus compañeros.

En un último y desesperado esfuerzo… estudió. Todo el tiempo lamentándose de su destino, seguro de que si estuviera en su mundo normal podría haberse evitado llegar a eso.

La biblioteca estaba llena de estudiantes preparándose para los exámenes y Draco escaneó las mesas, buscando un lugar vacío. Weasley y Granger estaban en la torre de Gryffindor, haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro, así que Draco se había decidido por un cambio de escenario. 

Terry Boot, un Ravenclaw, lo notó entrar y le indicó un lugar vacío a su lado. Pero Draco, al ver el retrato en la pared, cerca de Terry, sacudió la cabeza. 

El retrato era de su padre. La primera vez que había visto el retrato (cuando había estado buscando información de qué podría haber causado su cambio de mundo), lo había tomado por sorpresa ver a Lucius Malfoy tan prominentemente exhibido en Hogwarts. Fue sólo hasta que recordó que en ese mundo él era considerado un héroe que todo tuvo sentido.

El retrato lo había mirado despectivamente, y la familiaridad de la expresión había hecho que su corazón diera un vuelco. La fuerza de la costumbre le hizo enderezar la espalda, mirar a la pintura a los ojos y regresar la mirada despectiva. 

“Las bibliotecas no son tu estilo, ¿o sí, padre?” dijo. “Lástima que no haya un antro de perdición en Hogwarts para que tú mandases ahí.”

El retrato de su padre había sonreído fríamente y respondido: “¿No más lloriqueos queriendo reconocimiento?”

“Por favor. Un Malfoy nunca lloriquea, aunque, me causa curiosidad saber cómo reaccionarías si estuviera a punto de prenderle fuego a tu retrato.”

La imagen de Lucius lo había mirado por un momento, antes de asentir con aprobación. “Tal vez sí seas digno del apellido Malfoy, después de todo.”

Draco simplemente le había dado la espalda a la pintura para alejarse.

A pesar de haber salido bien librado del encuentro, no tenía deseos de repetir la experiencia. Alejando su mirada de Terry, Draco caminó hacia el fondo de la biblioteca. Fue en la última mesa, bajo las sombras de los libreros, que descubrió a Harry, sentado solo.”

Potter sentado solo, sin sus amigos, Crabbe y Goyle, tenía sentido. Era uno de esos hechos inmutables, el sol salía por el este y se ponía en el oeste; Crabbe y Goyle nunca estudiaban. También era un hecho inmutable que Crabbe y Goyle eran idiotas. 

Sentándose en el asiento siguiente al de Potter, Draco pasó varios minutos desparramando sus libros, pergaminos y plumas, para inmediatamente acomodarlos enfrente de él. Después de un momento, reacomodó los libros y pergaminos para que estuvieran por orden de asignatura. Cuando empezaba a alinear sus plumas por colores, Harry habló:

“La mayoría de la gente de verdad abre sus libros cuando estudia.”

Draco inhaló. “Los Malfoys no somos ‘la mayoría de la gente’.”

Después de un momento de examinar concienzudamente la mesa, Draco dijo, “Potter, intercambia tu libro de Pociones conmigo.”

El ceño se frunció en el rostro de Harry. “¿Por qué?”

“Derramé un poco de poción para desaparecer en mi libro y necesito una copia en limpio.”

“¿Y quieres la mía? Olvídalo.”

“No es como si Snape fuera a calificarte severamente. Vamos, sé un buen idiota y dame tu libro.” 

Potter se enderezó en su silla y miró con odio a Malfoy.

“¡No soy tu idiota!”

“No, supongo que no”, suspiró Draco. “Eres demasiado independiente para ser mi idiota. Muy bien, podrías ser mi secuaz.”

Harry lo miró mal. “¿Sabes, Malfoy? A pesar de que nunca había hablado contigo antes, no me gustabas. Ahora que he hablado contigo, todavía no me gustas.”

“¿Nunca hablamos?” preguntó Draco, conmocionado. “¿Ni siquiera para intercambiar insignificantes insultos como preludio para rodar en el piso en combate?”

Potter hizo una demostración de cómo alejar su silla de Draco. “No.”

  
“¿No duelos? ¿No estúpidas bromas, que fueran maravillosas ideas aunque fallaran miserablemente en su ejecución?”

Potter alejó todavía más su silla. “No.”

“¿No maldiciones? ¿No detenciones compartidas en el Bosque Prohibido? ¿No estúpido y humillante rechazo de mi amistad?”

“Crabbe, Goyle y yo solíamos chocar contra ti algunas veces, mientras entrábamos o salíamos de clases.”

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Draco murmuró. “Triste, Potter, muy, muy triste.”

“Hey, te tiré de tu escoba en nuestro último partido de Quidditch”, recordó Harry. 

“¿Accidente o a propósito?” preguntó Draco, con sospecha.

“Eh… accidente.”

Cruzando sus brazos, Draco estudió a Harry por un momento. “Bien, tenemos algunas cosas en nuestra lista de pendientes entonces, ¿no? Supongo que debemos empezar con insultos. Tú, Potter, eres la peor excusa de Slytherin que jamás conocí.”

“Bueno, tú eres un pésimo Gryffindor.”

Draco sonrió abiertamente. “Gracias. Creo que es la cosa más bonita que jamás nadie me había dicho.”

Harry resopló, exasperado. “¿Es ahora cuando empezamos a rodar por el piso juntos?”

“Paciencia. Nunca ruedo en el piso después del primer insulto.”

“Eres un increíblemente enfadoso, irritante, detestable, cabrón.”

“Vaya, Harry, estás mejorando. Eso es, realmente, un insulto medianamente decente. Sigue por ese camino y estaremos en el piso antes de que te des cuenta.”

Harry decidió que probablemente sería una mejor idea parar de hablar y, en lugar de eso, estudiar.

  
* * *

  
Mirando por arriba de sus pergaminos, Draco se sorprendió al notar que era tarde y la biblioteca estaba todo, menos abandonada. Potter, a su lado, tenía la cara en la mesa y estaba roncando suavemente. Estuvo tentado a dejarlo ahí y que despertara en la mañana en una piscina de baba, pero en lugar de eso, decidió ir con su primer instinto.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, sujetó el respaldo de la silla de Harry y tiró con fuerza, levantándola y tirando a Harry al piso. 

Harry soltó un chillido y gateó por un momento, antes de ponerse en pie. 

“¿Qué fue eso?” preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor.

“Seguro tuviste una pesadilla y te caíste de la silla”, dijo Draco, como restándole importancia. “Muy descuidado de tu parte.”

"Oh."

Draco decidió que a pesar de que éste Potter era Slytherin, era mucho más crédulo que la versión Gryffindor. En su mundo, él evidentemente mantenía a su Harry alerta, vigilante, un trato que incluso hasta podía ayudar al engreído a vencer a Voldemort. ¿Y alguna vez alguien le agradecería a Draco por eso? No, ni remotamente probable. 

“Creo que nos perdimos la cena. No sé tú, pero yo voy a las cocinas por algo de comer”, dijo Draco, recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa y luego dándose la vuelta.

Harry igualmente recogió sus libros y plumas. “También estoy hambriento.”

Juntos caminaron fuera de la biblioteca, bajaron una escalera y doblaron en una esquina. Draco empezó a bajar por otra escalera cuando Harry sostuvo su brazo.

“Es más rápido por aquí”, dijo Harry, señalando el corredor de la derecha.

“Sí, lo es”, aceptó Draco, “si no te importa que te atrapen. Ese corredor y el siguiente están casi siempre patrullados. ¿No sabías eso? Cra… quiero decir, aprendí eso la primera semana del primer año.”

“Usualmente, no me preocupo por que me atrapen.”

Draco se detuvo y miró a Harry. “¿Exactamente con cuántos profesores te acuestas, Potter?

“¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!”, dijo Harry en una voz demasiado fuerte. Cuando Draco lo calló con un ‘shh’ Harry continuó, en tono más bajo. “Crabbe, Goyle y yo tenemos algo que más o menos ayuda.”

Arqueando una ceja, Draco continuó mirando a Harry, esperando por una explicación más amplia. 

Sonriendo, Harry dijo, “Es una Capa de Invisibilidad, ¿de acuerdo? Mi padre me dijo que él no la iba a utilizar más, así que me la dio.”

Una Capa de Invisibilidad. Harry Potter tenía una capa de invisibilidad. De repente, muchas cosas que habían pasado durante el séptimo año de Draco en Hogwarts tenían sentido. 

Draco golpeó a Harry en la cabeza.

"¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Te lo merecías," siseó Draco.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por… por principio general"

Frotando su cabeza, Harry miró Draco con cautela. “Cuando te tiré de tu escoba, ¿te volviste un psicópata o siempre fuiste así?”

“¿Más insultos? Estás tratando de mejorar para mí, eso me ha tocado el corazón”, dijo Draco, antes de continuar caminando hacia las cocinas.

“Sí, definitivamente algo te ha tocado”, murmuró Harry, siguiéndolo, “te ha tocado de la cabeza.”

En las cocinas, Draco se complació al ver que los elfos domésticos estaban más que felices de correr alrededor y traer cosas para que él y Potter comieran. Uno de ellos, Doppy, o Goppy, o algo así, seguía insistiendo en hablar, llamándolo Amo Draco en lugar de llevarle el segundo plato de budín de chocolate que él quería. 

“No debería estar aquí, Amo Draco. Debería irse”, dijo el elfo doméstico.

“Sí, nos iremos tan pronto como haya terminado de comer”, dijo Draco, finalmente recibiendo otro plato de budín y dándole una mordida. 

El elfo asintió. “Bien. Hogwarts es peligroso. En casa es en donde debería usted estar.”

Harry y Draco se miraron.

“¿Qué quieres decir con peligroso?”, preguntó Harry. 

“Cosa mala. Cosa maléfica que está por venir. Viene hacia Hogwarts. Estará aquí pronto.”

“¿Qué tan pronto? ¿Tengo tiempo de terminar mi budín?”

“No debe hacer bromas, Amo Draco. Vendrá cuando la luna esté llena y muchos morirán.”

Draco mordió el budín de nuevo.

“¿Cómo puedes sentarte ahí y comer?” preguntó Harry, con miedo en la voz, “Dobby nos acaba de decir que en menos de una semana Hogwarts será atacado.” 

“¿De qué hay que preocuparse?” dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. “Tú vas a bajar, hacer tu parte y salvarnos a todos.” 

Draco miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Harry mirándolo, con la mandíbula caída. 

Draco se dio cuenta de que este Harry nunca había sido un héroe.

"Oh," dijo Draco. "Maldición."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gosh. Nunca había recibido tantos comentarios para algo que publicara O_O. Tal vez deba dedicar mi vida a la traducción x). Muchas gracias por comentar, de verdad me alientan a mover más rápido los dedos y la cabeza y seguir y seguir traduciendo para ustedes. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos ^^, muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

“¿Que vamos a hacer qué?”, dijo Harry, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

“Vigilar a Dumbledore”, replicó calmadamente Draco, revolviendo en el baúl de Harry, en el dormitorio del Slytherin. “Vigilar a todos los profesores, de hecho. Ahora, ¿Dónde está esa capa de invisibilidad tuya?”

Harry metió la mano, sacó la capa y se la entregó. Draco la examinó con regocijo inmediatamente. Poniendo una mano bajo ella, observó con fascinación cómo su mano parecía haberse desvanecido. 

“No entiendo por qué tenemos que meternos en este asunto.”

“¿Quién más lo haría? ¿Algún Ravenclaw? ¿Un Hufflepuff? Por favor.” Draco sacudió la capa. “Ay, las cosas que uno podría hacer con esto… ¿Alguna vez espiaste en las duchas de las chicas?”

“No. ¿Por qué tendría alguien que meterse en esto? Estoy seguro que los adultos lo están resolviendo. Tal vez hasta el Ministerio.”

“El Ministerio no podría resolverlo, lo que sea que sea  _eso_ , aunque viniera con un manual de instrucciones.” Una sonrisa diabólica iluminó el rostro de Draco. “¿Alguna vez espiaste en las duchas de los chicos?”

“No. Dumbledore…”

“¿Espiaste en la ducha de Dumbledore? Eres un cachorro enfermo, Potter”

“¡No! Quise decir que Dumbledore puede solucionar esto. Se supone que es un mago muy poderoso.”

“Realmente nunca lo vi hacer mucho. ¿Crees que Granger y Weasley deban venir con nosotros?” Draco miró la capa con ojo crítico. “Es muy pequeña, demasiado pequeña para cuatro personas.”

“¿Podrías bajar la capa por un segundo y ponerme atención?” pidió Harry, exasperado.

Cuidadosamente, Draco colocó la capa en una silla y miró a Harry. Sin embargo, una vez que Harry tuvo su atención, pareció perder las palabras. Empezó a dar vueltas. 

“Nos estás metiendo en algo que es peligroso, Draco. Yo… yo no quiero entrar en esto.”

Draco sabía bastante sobre el Harry de su mundo. Gracias a Ginny Weasley (quien había esparcido a chorros la información sobre su rescate) sabía sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Había estado entre el público cuando Harry había sido llevado por un traslador al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cuando su padre había sido encarcelado, después de una batalla en el Ministerio, había sido la cereza del pastel. Había habido otras cosas, algunas tan lejanas como cuando tenían once, todas lo llevaban a recordar que Harry había peleado contra Lord Voldemort año tras año. Después de todo, era El-Niño-Que-Vivió. 

Draco realmente no se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de que Harry nunca había tenido opción. 

“De acuerdo”, dijo tranquilamente Draco. “No te unes a la causa.” Recogiendo la capa, Draco miró a Harry. “¿Te importa si la tomo prestada… sólo para vigilar y para nada más?”

Harry asintió. Enredando la capa en sus manos, Draco dejó el dormitorio de Harry, salió de las mazmorras de Slytherin y se dirigió hacia Gryffindor. 

Estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpidamente valiente. No hubiera imaginado que los valores de Gryffindor eran contagiosos.

Sólo esperaba que si le empezaba a gustar el color rojo alguien lo matara y lo sacara de esa miseria. 

  
* * *

  
Draco permaneció en el corredor, cerca de la sala de profesores, esperando que alguien abriera la puerta para poder colarse. 

Había considerado decirle a Granger y a Weasley sobre lo del espionaje, pero había decidido que no. Probablemente hubieran querido ir con él y no había manera de que los tres cupieran bajo la capa. Dos estarían muy apretados. Dudaba que alguno de ellos hubiera aceptado hacer algo sin el otro, así que ir solo era la mejor opción.

Después de un paseo rápido por los territorios Hufflepuff, donde encantó al tejón que estaba sobre la chimenea para que dijera ‘Justin Flinches Fetchingly’ (N/T: Justin es una gallina*), Draco se había dirigido a la sala de profesores para empezar su carrera de espionaje, después de decidir que la oficina de Dumbledore probablemente sería demasiado difícil de invadir. 

Al escuchar pasos apresurándose por el pasillo, se apachurró contra la pared y rogó que quienquiera que fuera, abriera completamente la puerta de la sala. Cuando Potter dio la vuelta en la esquina, con un pedazo de papel en su mano, Draco se quedó estupefacto.

“¿Malfoy?”, susurró Harry, echando un vistazo alrededor.

Draco observó mientras Harry consultaba el papel en su mano y luego miraba por arriba de éste, justo hacia él.

“¿Malfoy?” Harry caminó hacia él. Cuando estuvo cerca, Draco extendió la mano, lo jaló y lo puso bajo la capa.

“¿Cómo me encontraste?” siseó en el oído de Harry. (Tenía razón. Era un espacio bastante reducido para dos personas bajo la capa. Aún pegado al pecho de Harry, no estaba seguro de que ambos estuvieran cubiertos). 

“Usé esto”, dijo Harry, mostrándole el papel y Draco lo tomó. “Solía ser de mi padre. Sirius, mi padrino, lo encontró y me lo dio como regalo cuando entré a Hogwarts.”

Parecía ser un mapa de la escuela, pero algo no estaba bien. 

“¿Qué son esas marcas de ahí?” preguntó Draco, señalándolas.

“Esos son pasadizos secretos. Y mira, cada punto representa una persona para que sepas dónde está. Así es como te encontré.”

Harry Potter tenía un mapa. Un mapa que mostraba pasadizos secretos. Un mapa que mostraba dónde estaban todos. 

Draco golpeó a Harry en la cabeza.

“¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeaste?”

“Por principio general.”

Harry se sobó la cabeza y frunció el seño. “¿Cómo es que tus principios generales siempre te incitan a golpearme?”

Draco lo ignoró, estudiando el mapa por un momento. Se veía como si algunos profesores y Dumbledore estuvieran dentro de la sala y se preguntó si había una reunión en proceso. Entonces, el movimiento de un punto llamó su atención.

“Silencio. Snape viene hacia acá.”

Rápidamente, Draco guardó el mapa en su bolsillo y luego, en silencio, observó a Snape acercarse a la sala de profesores. Cuando el profesor entró, Harry puso la mano para dejar la puerta abierta. Rápidamente, los dos estudiantes se deslizaron, pegándose contra la pared, hacia la esquina de la habitación.

La habitación era enorme, con decorados oscuros y sillas de madera. Había un enorme guardarropa contra una pared. Ninguna de las sillas combinaba; Draco decidió que, con todas las habilidades mágicas a la mano, todavía no habían dado con un hechizo para decorar con buen gusto.

El director estaba ahí, junto con McGonagall, Sprout y Waxington. Dumbledore estaba tomando té, con un plato de pastelitos en la mesita que estaba a su lado. Le sonrió a Snape, quien sólo lo saludó con un casi-asentimiento y se sentó en una silla, al lado de McGonagall.

“Creo que todos los que necesitan estar aquí han llegado finalmente.”

Los ojos de Dumbledore dieron un rápido vistazo hacia la esquina donde Draco y Harry permanecían quietos. Draco estuvo seguro de que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos. Se presionó todavía más hacia atrás, así que Harry terminó hecho un sándwich entre su cuerpo y la pared. Estaban tan cerca, bajo la capa, que el aliento de Harry le llegaba a su oreja y a su mejilla. Draco podía sentir el pecho de Harry contra su espalda.

Después de un momento, Dumbledore miró hacia otra parte. “Severus, ¿Cómo va tu investigación?”

“Escasa. No he encontrado absolutamente nada que no sepamos ya.”

“¿Pero estamos seguros sobre esto?” preguntó la profesora Sprout. “Es muy posible que estemos escandalizándonos sobre algo que no ocurrirá.”

“Todas las señales están ahí.”, Snape se sobó la frente con una mano, como tratando de quitarse un dolor de cabeza. “Sería estúpido ignorarlas. Maldito sea Lucius por no haber sido unos segundos más rápido.”

A la mención del nombre de su padre, Draco retuvo el aliento. Harry puso una mano en su brazo en un innecesario intento para evitar algún movimiento.

“Vamos, Severus, el hombre murió salvando al Mundo Mágico. Uno no debería insultar su memoria por culpa de la falta de tiempo.” Dumbledore tomó un sobro de su té y luego miró a Snape. “¿Tuviste éxito en crear la poción que pudiera cubrir la herencia paterna del que la consuma?”

“No. Estaba seguro que una forma modificada de la poción multijugos funcionaría, pero no he encontrado la fórmula correcta. Sí sólo tuviera más tiempo…”

“El ministerio podría…” comenzó la Profesora Waxington, pero Snape la interrumpió.

“Esos imbéciles del ministerio se niegan a creer que haya alguna amenaza. Todavía niegan que Voldemort haya dejado escapar esa terrible maldición, mucho menos creen que la maldición está apunto de cumplirse. Para el momento en que se den cuenta de su exceso de incompetencia será demasiado tarde para que puedan hacer algo contra el Progiscor.”

Cuando los profesores empezaron a discutir sobre las fallas del ministerio y varios oficiales públicos, Draco se encontró concentrándose menos en la conversación delante de él y más en el cuerpo que tenía atrás. La mano de Harry todavía estaba en su brazo, pero ahora los dedos se movían, se sentía casi como una caricia.

El aire bajo la capa se estaba volviendo demasiado cálido para ser cómodo, resolvió. Esa tenía que ser la explicación de que pareciera tener dificultades para respirar.

Una vez más, Draco trató de poner atención a lo que decían los profesores. El consenso parecía ser que el ministerio, ya fuera a propósito o por ignorancia, no sería de ayuda.

“Entonces nosotros debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para asegurarnos de que los niños permanezcan a salvo”, dijo McGonagall. “Los estudiantes se quedarán, ¿no es así, Albus?”

“Por un tiempo. Pero mientras Hogwarts mantenga aquí a los hijos de Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley, Potter, Longbottom y otros, el Progiscor estará constantemente al acecho.”

Con peticiones para que Severus continuara investigando pociones, mientras los otros aumentaban la vigilancia, Dumbledore terminó la reunión. Los profesores salieron desanimados, hasta que se quedaron sólo Snape y Dumbledore.

“Severus, la última vez que hablamos del otro asunto insignificante, me preocupó que estuvieras a punto de actuar precipitada o imprudentemente.”

“Algo tenía que hacerse. Nuestro esfuerzo previo falló. Años antes usted tuvo algo similar en sus manos y no hizo nada, lo cual resultó en una catástrofe. Esperaba que eso no pasase de nuevo.”

“No tienes fe en las personas, mi querido amigo”, Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza, tristemente.

“Lo que ha sido enteramente justificado por la experiencia.”

Draco no estaba seguro acerca de qué estaban hablando. Giró su cabeza ligeramente, para poder ver si Harry sabía. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Harry mirando fijamente al profesor Snape, con profunda intensidad. El enojo se encendió en Draco. Él era en quien debería enfocar su atención, no en Snape. Una parte de él quería gritar: “¡Mío, mío, mío!”

Con posesividad, se giró un poco, y luego empujó sus nalgas contra la entrepierna de Harry.

Un pequeño jadeo escapó de los labios de Harry.

Sonriendo, Draco empujó otra vez, y esta vez lo recibió una creciente dureza.

Sus manos fueron hacia atrás, para deslizarse arriba y abajo por las caderas de Harry, antes de viajar más lejos, hacia la curva de su trasero.

Desde lo que parecía demasiado lejano, podía escuchar a Dumbledore y a Snape, todavía hablando, al tiempo que él acercaba a Harry hacia él. Draco sintió unos dedos arrastrándose tentativamente por su abdomen y recompensó la iniciativa empujando otra vez sus nalgas. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que cayó sobre el hombro detrás de él. Cuando sintió la boca de Potter en su cuello dejó escapar un ligero gemido.

Maldición.

La conversación de Dumbledore y Snape paró y ahora miraban directamente hacia la esquina donde Draco y Harry estaban congelados, en su lugar oculto, bajo la capa.

Snape estaba frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos se estrecharon. Dumbledore, como fuera, estaba sonriendo.

“Creo que Peeves debe estar tratando de jugarnos una broma”, Dumbledore tomó a Snape por el brazo y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la puerta. “Vamos ahora, salgamos y estropeemos cualquier sorpresa que tenga preparada para nosotros.”

Snape giró hacia el director. “Antes de irme debo saber si vas a intervenir con mis planes.”

“No voy a intervenir”, respondió Dumbledore, negando con la cabeza. “Pero no creo que ninguna acción de nuestra parte sea necesaria. Creo que la situación se está resolviendo mientras nosotros hablamos.”

“Lo dudo mucho. El chico necesita que lo guíen.”

“O un buen amigo.”

Dejando escapar un resoplido, Snape abrió la puerta para salir. “Lo cual es bastante improbable cuando uno considera la compañía que este chico mantiene.”

La puerta se cerró firmemente tras el par; Draco y Harry estaban solos en la sala de profesores.

Draco quitó la capa de encima y tomó una bocanada de aire fresco. “Estaba empezando a pensar que iban a quedarse ahí toda la noche.” Girándose hacia Harry, se sorprendió al encontrar una expresión dolida en su rostro. “¿Qué ocurre?”

Harry se alejó. “Necesito irme.”

“¿Irte? Esperaba que pudiéramos, tal vez, pasar algún tiempo juntos.” Draco extendió la mano y puso sus dedos en el brazo de Harry.

Harry se estremeció, alejándose más. “No me toques. Sólo… sólo déjame.”

Girándose, Harry abrió la puerta y corrió hacia fuera.

“¿Harry?” Draco lo vio girar en la esquina y desaparecer. 

Una pesadez llenó a Draco mientras enrollaba la capa de invisibilidad, la hacía una bola y arrastraba los pies hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Potter lo había rechazado. Otra vez.

  
* * *

  
“Ahora, ¿estás seguro de que era Progiscor?” preguntó Hermione, mirando a Harry y Draco, sentados al otro lado de la mesa de la biblioteca.

“Por tercera vez, sí” Draco echó una mirada furtiva a Harry, quien parecía intentar memorizar cada partícula de madera de la mesa.

Esa mañana le había dado a Hermione y a Ron una tosca explicación de lo que había pasado, desde la conversación con Globby hasta espionaje con Snape y Dumbledore. Podría decirse que estaban disgustados de que no les hubiera dicho antes y hasta un poco molestos de que hubiera ido con Harry Potter en lugar de ir con ellos. 

Una reunión en la biblioteca, después de la cena, había sido programada. Cuando entraron al salón de pociones, un poco después, él había tratado de pasar la información sobre la reunión a Potter. Sin embargo, cuando se había acercado para susurrar en su oreja, Harry se había quitado. Draco podría haber hecho otro esfuerzo, pero Snape le había gruñido que regresara a su asiento y luego lo había observado cuidadosamente el resto de la clase.

De pie, en el corredor, después de clase, había esperado a que Potter saliera. Lo que hizo, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. Los dos chicos estaban a cada lado de Harry, más guardaespaldas que amigos. Draco los interceptó.

“Muévete o te moveremos, Malfoy.” Amenazó Goyle.

“Sólo necesito hablarle a Potter un momento.”

Crabbe lo miró con furia. “No creo que él quiera hablar contigo.”

“Potter… Harry, es importante.”

Harry elevó sus ojos para mirar a Draco. “Bien, adelante.”

Draco miró, apuntando hacia Crabbe y Goyle. “Es privado.”

“Lo que tengas que decir lo puedes decir enfrente de mis amigos.” Harry cruzó los brazos y esperó.

Draco hizo su voz tan baja y seductora como le fue posible. “¿Recuerdas la otra noche? ¿La conversación que tuvimos durante la cena, juntos? He estado pensando sobre eso… mucho.”

Crabbe y Goyle se veían como si los hubieran golpeado en el estómago, mientras que Draco sonreía con falsa timidez. 

“Y lo que hicimos ayer… significó mucho para mí. Pero no fue suficiente. Ni remotamente suficiente. Necesito verte otra vez. Hoy. Después de la cena, en la mesa de la biblioteca donde tú y yo… bueno, estoy seguro de que recuerdas.” 

“Ehm… tal vez Crabbe y yo deberíamos dejarlos solos...” tartamudeó Goyle.

“Oh, ustedes dos pueden unírsenos esta noche, si lo desean. Hermione y Weasley van a ir también.” Draco sonrió; Crabbe y Goyle se separaron unos pasos de él. Harry, sin embargo, sólo le miró con disgusto.

“Estaremos ahí”, le dijo Harry. 

“Bien” Draco le dio la espalda al trío y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Escuchó a Goyle hablar, mientras se alejaba. 

“Harry, ¿acabamos de ser invitados a una orgía?” 

En ese momento, Goyle y Crabbe estaban sentados en la mesa de la biblioteca, al otro lado de Harry, ambos con una vaga mirada de decepción.

“Nunca escuché sobre un Progiscor”, murmuró Crabbe.

“Apuesto a que nunca escuchaste de un baño, tampoco”, dijo Ron.

“Ron, no”, regañó Hermione.

“Es sólo que ni siquiera sé por qué esos dos están aquí.”

“Son amigos”, dijeron simultáneamente Draco y Harry, luego giraron para mirarse entre sí.

“Quiero decir, que son los amigos de Potter”, corrigió Draco de inmediato. “Además, los nombraron como parte de la lista que está en peligro. Es su derecho. De hecho, el único nombrado que no está aquí es Longbottom, mientras que a Granger no la mencionaron. Sugeriría que hiciéramos un cambio, pero dudo que tengamos alguna desesperada necesidad de explotar calderos.”

“El punto es” dijo Hermione, tratando desesperadamente de regresar al tema, “que nadie ha oído de un Progiscor. Yo he pasado la mayor parte de la tarde investigando y no he encontrado absolutamente nada.”

“¿Miraste en la Sección Restringida?” aventuró Harry, en voz baja.

Hermione frunció el ceño. “No nos es permitido entrar ahí. Por eso la llaman  _restringida_.”

Draco inclinó la cabeza, estudiándola. “¿No eres Premio Anual? Seguro que puedes entrar y mirar un poco.” 

“Si pudiera hacer eso, Draco, entonces, por la misma lógica, como Premio Anual, podrías hacerlo también.”

Enderezándose en su asiento tan de prisa que casi pierde el balance, Draco aulló, “¿Soy un Premio Anual? Pensé que era Weasley”.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron exageradamente, pero Draco lo ignoró. 

“¿Por qué nadie me dijo? Y pensar que pude haber estado mandando a todo el mundo, ordenándoles hacer mi voluntad.”

“¿Y eso es muy diferente de la forma en que actúas normalmente?” comentó Harry.

“No, pero pude haberlo hecho con  _autoridad_. ¿Por qué no tengo mi habitación propia? ¿Y mi insignia de Premio Anual? ¿Dónde está mi insignia?”

Ron aclaró su garganta. “Dijiste que querías quedarte con tus amigos y que la insignia parecía presuntuosa.”

“Pero… presumir es bueno” dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto, “de verdad que era un Gryffindor idiota.” 

Crabbe, Goyle y Potter murmuraron lo acertado de su comentario, mientras Granger y Weasley lucían ligeramente ofendidos. 

“Bueno, si hubiera información en la Sección Restringida sobre el Progiscor, entonces, ¿cómo se supone que la obtendremos?” preguntó Hermione. “No es como si yo pudiera simplemente entrar.” 

“Podrías usar mi capa de invisibilidad”, ofreció Harry.

“Tal vez podrías simplemente entrar”, dijo lentamente Draco. “Todos ustedes podrían, si tuvieran una distracción decente.”

Draco se giró hacia Harry.

“¿Piensas que estás listo para rodar por el piso en combate conmigo, Potter?” 

  
* * *

  
En menos de una hora, Draco había conseguido la capa de invisibilidad para que Hermione la usara, en caso de que la distracción no funcionara. Lo otros estarían en lo suyo.

Hermione había instruido a Crabbe, Goyle y Ron sobre dónde buscar y el tipo de libros que podrían ser los más útiles. Los cuatro se acercaron a la Sección Restringida, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir inocentes, lo cual era imposible para Crabbe y Goyle; mientras tanto, Harry y Draco se estacionaron en el corredor, directamente afuera de la biblioteca. 

“¿Por qué se supone que vamos a pelear?”, susurró Harry.

“Déjamelo a mí. Realmente tengo algo de experiencia en este tipo de cosas.”

En respuesta, Harry lo miró divertido, pero no dijo nada. 

Lo extraño era, que a pesar de que había peleado con Potter por un buen periodo de su vida, Draco se sentía un poco incómodo. 

Tomando un profundo respiro, Draco empujó a Harry contra la pared.

“Pensé que los Slytherin deberían ser astutos. No sabía que un montón de ustedes no eran más que cobardes.”

“No soy un cobarde”, Harry regresó el empujón mucho más fuerte de lo que Draco esperaba. También se veía mucho más enojado de lo que debería. 

Una pequeña multitud empezó a juntarse en el estrecho corredor para ver, pero Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para actuar como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. 

“Estabas asustado. Saliste corriendo. Huyendo de mí.” A pesar de que se suponía que su pelea debía ser una farsa, Draco podía sentir enojo real dentro de él, al recordar a Harry dejándolo solo en la sala de profesores. Apretó sus puños en la túnica de Potter, mientras estrellaba a su oponente contra la pared por segunda vez. “¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No soy lo suficientemente alto, oscuro o grasoso para ti?”

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon. 

“Cállate, Malfoy”

“O tal vez es porque no cumplo con el requisito de la desaprobación paterna. Quieres decirle a tu papi que se joda, mientras que a ti te jode es…”

Harry se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Draco. 

Trastabillando, todavía sosteniendo a Harry por la túnica, Draco perdió el equilibrio y calló al piso, jalando a Harry con él. Rodó, para quedar arriba de un furioso Harry Potter. 

Mientras rodaban, una creciente multitud se hacía hacia atrás, para quitarse del camino. Draco podía escuchar la voz de Madame Pince, ordenando a los estudiantes dispersarse, pero dudaba que alguien la estuviera escuchando. Algunos estudiantes estaban gritando, animados, mientras él y Potter se lanzaban puñetazos. 

El único problema era que él estaba controlando su fuerza y Harry no.

Desesperadamente, Draco sostuvo las muñecas de Potter y las bajó contra el piso. Inclinándose hacia abajo, susurró: “Recuerda, no es real.” 

“No es real para ninguno, ¿no?” Harry jaló sus manos y quedó libre, empujando a Draco para quedar sobre él. 

Draco protegió su rostro cuando Harry lanzó golpes hacia abajo.

“No voy a ser usado y desechado”, gruñó Harry, “No. Te mostraré. Les mostraré a todos.”

Extendiendo las manos con desesperación, Draco logró sostener a Harry por la nuca y lo jaló hacia él. Levantó la cabeza hasta que finalmente su boca se encontró con la de Harry.

Todo se detuvo.

Harry paró de pelear; se quedó quieto, conmocionado. 

Los estudiantes que animaban la pelea se quedaron en silencio, sin poder creerlo. 

Lo único que continuó moviéndose fue la boca de Draco. Él continuó besando a Harry y era todo lo que le importaba. Parando para respirar, deslizó su boca desde una mejilla hasta la mandíbula de Harry, luego otra vez hacia sus labios. Tomando el labio inferior en sus dientes, lo mordió, disipando el estupor de Harry, quien se retiró.

“No planeo desecharte” murmuró Draco. “Aunque la parte de usarte sí suena interesante.”

Dándose cuenta de que retenía a Harry por la nuca, Draco dejó sus manos resbalar hacia los hombros y sobre el pecho. “Estaría en la lista, junto con ‘ser usado yo mismo’.”

Una expresión fiera apareció sobre el rostro de Harry antes de descender y regresarle el beso a Draco.

Los estudiantes que los rodeaban finalmente se hicieron a un lado para permitir a Madam Pince pasar.

“Chicos, este corredor no es lugar para…” La voz de la bibliotecaria murió por un momento cuando vio lo que estaba pasando, antes de volver a rugir. “¡Paren ahora mismo!”

De mala gana, Harry y Draco se separaron y se pusieron de pie. 

“¿Qué significa esta exhibición?” demandó Madam Pince en un tono alto.

“Mis disculpas”, dijo Draco, tratando y fallando en esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción. “Potter, torpe e imbécil como es, se cayó y yo le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca.”

La bibliotecaria cruzó los brazos y los miró severamente. “No se necesita mucha respiración boca a boca por una caída.” 

“¿No?” Draco fingió sorpresa. “Supongo que tampoco la necesitas por un esguince o un dolor de cabeza. Ahora entiendo por qué nadie quería ser mi pareja durante la clase de Primeros Auxilios Muggles.”

Madam Pince lo miró, furiosa. “Váyanse. Los dos. Ahora.” Dándose vuelta, todavía empujando estudiantes, intentaba ahuyentarlos. “Todos ustedes, regresen a estudiar.” 

Draco y Harry se apresuraron, corriendo escaleras abajo hasta que se encontraron finalmente en la puerta del dormitorio de Slytherin, en las mazmorras. 

Evitando la mirada de Draco, Harry preguntó. “¿Crees que funcionó? ¿Crees que los otros encontraron lo que necesitaban?”

Escaneando a Harry de pies a cabeza, Draco sonrió. “Si no lo encontraron siempre podemos ir otra vez y crear otra distracción.” 

Harry se ruborizó y luego miró fijamente el rostro de Draco. “Tal vez deberías visitar a Pomfrey por eso” dijo, indicando los moretones que estaban apareciendo. 

“Hermione me curará.”

“Oh, bien. Será mejor que entre.” 

Acercándose, Draco puso un dedo bajo el mentón de Harry, levantando su rostro gentilmente. “Bien, siempre y cuando no huyas de mi. No estás haciéndolo ¿o sí, Potter?”

Sonriéndole ligeramente a Draco, Harry sacudió la cabeza y se giró para dar la contraseña ‘Victorioso’, luego se movió hacia la entrada; antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, Draco lo jaló de la túnica, le dio la vuelta y le plantó un rápido beso en la boca. 

“Te veo mañana, Potter”, dijo Draco, dejándolo ir.

Unos minutos después, tarareando suavemente para sí, Draco entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, para recibir una mezcla de aplausos y rechiflados de los estudiantes que lo esperaban adentro. Desafortunadamente, sólo pudo maldecir a cuatro antes de ser desarmado. 

Draco real, realmente odiaba ser un Gryffindor. 

  
* * *

  
Ron se tiró en la cama, junto a Draco. “Levántate y camina.” 

Draco gimió y se sentó. “Dime, ¿qué tan malo es?”

“Qué tan malo… oh, bien. Bueno, tú y Potter parecen ser el tema de conversación principal.”

Ocultando la cabeza entre sus manos, Draco gimió otra vez.

“Tienes que ver el lado positivo”, dijo Ron tranquilamente, colocando su mano en el hombro de Draco.

“Tengo que convertirme en el objeto de especulación de todo Hogwarts y dudo que la humillación se aleje de mí. ¿Qué lado positivo puede tener eso, Weasley?

“Bueno… tú lo besaste y él te regresó el beso. Lo que significa que ambos se gustan y eso es bueno, ¿correcto? También, como distracción, fue excelente. Encontramos lo que necesitábamos.”

Bajando sus manos, Draco miró la sonriente y pecosa cara que estaba junto a él. Weasley jamás ganaría ningún premio de belleza, pero había algo que llamaba la atención en él. Tal vez era ese sentimiento de poder confiar en él. O tal vez era la interminable fuente de buena voluntad que era. Personalmente, Draco encontraba la buena voluntad un poco molesta. 

“Weasley”, preguntó Draco en voz baja, “¿por qué eres mi amigo?”

La sonrisa poco a poco desapareció del rostro de Ron para ser reemplazada por un rostro serio. 

“Nunca pensé en eso, realmente. Sólo… estabas ahí. No importaba que fueras el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y yo quería que fueras mi amigo.” 

“¿Entonces eres mi amigo por mi padre?”

Ron sacudió la cabeza, arrugando la frente al pensar. “No, no es eso. Eres un buen compañero, tienes un buen sentido del humor, siempre estás listo para ayudar a tus amigos, pero hay más. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con que yo crecí en una gran familia. Tú eres hijo único, así que no sabrías, pero en una gran familia siempre pasa algo, una energía vibrando alrededor. Te acostumbras a ella. Se siente bien.”

Levantando la vista, para enfrentarse con la de Draco, Ron continuó. “Tú tienes esa misma energía. Toda en ti mismo.” 

La boca de Draco se curveó en una sonrisa. “¿Entonces no te hiciste mi amigo porque yo era valiente y bueno?”

“Me preocupaba por eso un poco, a decir verdad. Parecía como si estuvieras siempre tratando de probar que valías la pena como el hijo de un héroe. Ahora parece como si te importara una mierda. Como si finalmente fueras quien eres realmente”. Ron empezó a sonreír con un aire de locura. “Lástima que quien eres realmente resulta ser un engreído.” 

Draco golpeó a Ron en el brazo. Ron, naturalmente, golpeó el brazo de Draco en venganza y luego se levantó. 

“Espero que estés listo para ir al desayuno ahora porque muero de hambre.” 

“Adelante. Estaré abajo en un minuto.”

Cuando Ron se retiraba, Draco habló en voz baja. “Gracias, Ron.” 

Ron asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Draco prepararse para el día que tenía por delante. 

  
* * *

  
Era muy noche cuando Draco abrió la puerta de la sala común y dejó entrar a Potter, Crabbe y Goyle. Había intentado preguntarle a Hermione varias veces a lo largo del día qué es lo que había encontrado, pero ella no le había respondido más que “después”. Esta falta de información lo irritaba inmensamente. 

No había ayudado que él y Potter hubieran sido el foco de atención para la mayoría de los ojos a donde quiera que fueran. Afortunadamente, ese no había sido un día en el que tuvieran clases juntos, o Draco estaba seguro que hubiera sido peor. De verdad que no quería pensar qué es lo que haría Snape en la próxima clase de pociones. 

El único incidente real había ocurrido durante el desayuno, cuando un Ravenclaw había empezado a hablar sobre los incontrolables impulsos hormonales de los adolescentes. Cuando un tazón de cereal había, mágicamente, golpeado su cabeza, Draco ni siquiera fingió inocencia. 

Draco se había levantado y declarado que, obviamente, era sólo una víctima de los incontrolables impulsos hormonales de adolescente y que estaba preocupado porque algunos de esos impulsos eran asesinos. Cuando varias miradas cautelosas fueron lanzadas en su dirección se sentó, complacido. En consecuencia, no hubo accidentes similares en la comida ni en la cena. 

Mientras el trío entraba, miraron de arriba para abajo la sala común de Gryffindor, sin duda notando las diferencias entre ésta y la suya, antes de encontrar lugares para sentarse. A pesar de que Draco se había asegurado de que hubiera un lugar vacío entre él y Hermione, Harry lo ignoró y se sentó en una silla; en su lugar, Crabbe terminó sentándose ahí.

Tal vez habría tiempo de hablar con Harry después, meditó Draco. Y si esa plática se convertía en abrazos y besos… bueno, eso tampoco sería malo.

Mientras tanto, Draco mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en Hermione, quien tenía un libro abierto en su regazo y estaba ocupada contando la búsqueda en la Sección Restringida.

“… y entonces, Ron cerró rápidamente el libro que había estado viendo y todos estábamos seguros de que nos iban a descubrir, pero resultó que nadie estaba poniéndonos atención por la distracción de Harry y Draco. Entonces Vincent encontró este maravilloso libro.” 

Hermione volteó y palmeó el brazo de Crabbe, con orgullo. Si Crabbe hubiera sido un perro, pensó Draco, su cola estaría moviéndose a mil por hora con esa atención. Ron, por otra parte, no parecía tan emocionado. Draco habló entonces.

“Asumo que ese libro tiene información concerniente al Progiscor.”

“Sí y es en extremo fascinante. Parece que hace tres mil años hubo un poderoso…”

“Correcto. Ve al punto, Granger. ¿Qué es?”

“Lo que  _es_ , es una ponderosa entidad creada por una maldición específica. A pesar de ser creado por una maldición, sólo puede comenzar a existir cuando los planetas y la luna están alineados.” Hermione echó un vistazo hacia abajo, consultando el libro antes de continuar. “Aparece en el punto en donde fue llamado. En este caso, el claro a las afueras de Hogsmeade, donde se peleó la batalla final. El Progiscor debe cumplir lo que pedía la maldición, antes de vagar libre, causando destrucción y terror.”

“¿Y qué es lo que pidió la maldición?” Draco se inclinó hacia delante, para poder ver la cara de Hermione, oculta tras el cuerpo de Crabbe, mientras ella respondía.

La voz de Hermione perdió algo de su seguridad, volviéndose ligeramente temblorosa. “Es una maldición de venganza.”

“Y…” empujó a continuar. 

“Para matar a la descendencia de los enemigos del que lo invocó.”

La habitación guardó silencio, asimilando la información. Voldemort lo había invocado. Excepto por Granger, cuyos padres eran muggles, todos ellos eran objetivos porque sus padres habían sido los enemigos de Lord Voldemort en algún momento. No eran los únicos, Patil, Brown, Boot; la lista era imposiblemente larga. 

Draco estudió a sus compañeros. Ron estaba pálido, sus pecas parecían temblar en su rostro, como si contemplara la aniquilación de sus hermanos. Goyle parecía estar digiriendo la información todavía. Crabbe, a su lado, se quejaba en silencio, mientras Harry… Harry lo estaba mirando. Se figuraba que el grupo entero estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Tragando, acalló la voz que, interiormente, corría y gritaba, y asumió una expresión de aburrimiento.

“Deben admitir que Voldemort tenía estilo.”

Los otros le miraron desconcertados y él se encogió de hombros. 

“Es casi poético. Su último aliento… causando dolor, derrota y destrucción años después de su muerte. Extendiendo su mano desde la tumba para jalarnos hacia ella.” La voz de Draco se hizo más fuerte. “Ahora, Granger, dinos cómo matarlo.”

Hermione miró la página y leyó lenta y pausadamente. “Hay cuatro maneras de librar al mundo de un Progiscor. La primera es que el que lo invocó revierta la maldición.”

“Eso no es una opción.” Dijo Ron, el resto asintió.

“El segundo método es que no haya descendencia del enemigo viva cuando el Progiscor se active, así que la maldición no podría cumplirse.”

“Esa tampoco es una opción.” Afirmó Harry.

“La tercera manera es que un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un goblin y un elfo realicen un rito para desaparecerlo en el sitio exacto en que la maldición fue emitida.” Hermione levantó la cabeza. “Esta podría hacerse… sólo que no por nosotros.”

“Supongo que sería demasiado esperar que la cuarta opción fuera golpearlo en la cabeza y decir ‘Lárgate’.” Dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras. 

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. “El último método es matar al Progiscor con la mirada de un basilisco.”

Draco empezó a reírse. 

“Se volvió loco otra vez”, suspiró Ron. 

Crabbe se alejó ligeramente de él, mientras Goyle lo miraba con fascinación. Draco siguió riéndose. 

“Está histérico”, dijo Hermione. 

Harry se puso de pie y se movió hacia Draco, luego miró interrogante a Hermione. “¿Debería abofetearlo?”

Eso regresó a Draco inmediatamente. “No habrá bofetadas, o por lo menos ninguna para mí. Simplemente me estoy riendo porque me habida dado la impresión de que librarnos del Progiscor iba a ser muy difícil.”

Los otros lo miraron, confundidos. 

“Verán”, continuó Draco, “resulta que sé dónde hay un basilisco.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

* Es un juego de palabras y decidí dejarlo como estaba escrito en inglés para que no perdiera la gracia al traducirlo. La traducción literal sería: “Justin se estremece de lo lindo”, pero la gracia reside en que Draco encuentra palabras para jugar con el apellido de Justin, que es Finch-Fletchley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leerme, leo sus comentarios y los respondo en cuanto tengo tiempo libre y adoro cada uno de ellos. Gracias por considerarme buena traductora *llora de felicidad* jeje, gracias a todos por leer ^^. El próximo capítulo estará aquí el jueves a primera hora. Quisiera colgarlo antes, pero los primeros días de la semana me es imposible u.u


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

“Luces como una mierda” Harry miró detrás de Draco, hacia Ron y Hermione; los tres entraban al Gran Salón para el desayuno. “¿Qué ha estado haciendo?” 

“Quieres decir, ¿además de murmurar, caminar en círculos y garabatear más o menos cien pergaminos?” preguntó Ron.

“Potter, tú, maldito superficial. Siempre pensé que las apariencias no te importaban, lo que explicaría tu elección de ropa y tu cabello.” Draco pasó al lado de Harry para sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, ignorando las malas miradas de Bullstrode y Parkinson, para concentrarse en hacerle un gesto grosero a Zabini. 

Hermione y Ron se miraron entre sí, luego siguieron a Draco a esa absolutamente equivocada mesa. Crabbe sonrió y le hizo espacio a Hermione, mientras Goyle simplemente jaló una silla para Ron.

Ron se sirvió una gran porción de huevos antes de pasar el platón. “Estuvo despierto toda la noche. Creo que la mitad de los Gryffindors querían matarlo sólo para poder dormir un rato.” 

Draco, examinando a su alrededor, sonrió ampliamente. “De vuelta en la mesa de Slytherin, con Gryffindors queriendo asesinarme… ah, buenos tiempos. Para que sepan, estuve despierto trabajando en un Plan. Un Plan para salvarnos a todos.”

Ron agregó una pila de salsa a su plato. “Leí uno de tus pergaminos. Sábanas verdes, ropa interior verde, gel para el cabello, aceite… no entiendo cómo eso podría salvarnos.”

“Eso”, dijo Draco con arrogancia, mientras llenaba una taza de té, “era mi lista de compras.”

“Oh dios”, Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se sirvió un muffin del platón que Crabbe le extendía. “Leí uno también. El mío decía cosas como “cámaras muggles” y “un gran jamón”.

“Eso”, dijo Draco, todavía con más arrogancia que antes, “ _es_  parte de mi Plan.”

Ron cortó algunas rebanadas de tomate en su plato y cogió algunas tostadas para agregarlas al creciente montón de comida. “¿Es este el plan del que estabas murmurando? ¿El que incluía a Neville en la cancha de Quidditch con un letrero que decía ‘cómeme’?”

Draco agitó la mano desdeñosamente. “No. Decidí que, conociendo a Longbottom, terminaría siendo comido, de alguna forma. Mi plan actual es mucho mejor.”

Harry se acomodó en su asiento y miró a Draco, quien estaba a su lado, sorbiendo contento su té; Crabbe, quien estaba tratando de tentar a Hermione con un croissant; y Goyle, quien estaba mirando a Ron y su enorme plato como si hubiera conocido a su dios. Y entonces, Harry se preguntó exactamente en qué punto su vida se había puesto de cabeza. 

Un momento después, Harry sintió la mano de Draco deslizarse hacia su muslo y decidió que tal vez no importaba.

  
* * *

  
Draco atrapó a Snape mirándolo con furia al entrar a la clase de pociones, unos pasos delante de sus amigos, y le regaló una sonrisa de superioridad. Él paró en su lugar habitual y Harry pasó a su lado hacia su asiento; Draco palmeó el trasero de Harry, posesivamente. Potter dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y luego le sonrió de lado.

La mirada de odio de Snape creció en intensidad.

El resto de la clase entró y Snape tomó su lugar de costumbre, al frente del salón.

“Hoy estarán trabajando en crear una Poción Purificadora. Ésta, estará seguramente en el ÉXTASIS de pociones. Una vez creada correctamente, la poción es muy segura. Sin embargo, debido a su naturaleza inestable durante la preparación, debo insistir en que tengan las debidas precauciones. Sería demasiado desagradable si alguno de ustedes pereciera y desperdiciara todo el conocimiento que he intentado meter en sus desordenadas mentes durante estos siete años. Las instrucciones están en el pizarrón. Pueden escoger sus parejas ahora.”

Los estudiantes empezaron a ponerse en parejas. Ron se acercó hacia Draco, quien lo empujó hacia Hermione. Volteándose, Draco encontró a la persona con la quería trabajar, todavía solo, mirando las instrucciones, petrificado.

“Longbottom”, dijo Draco en voz alta, causando que varias cabezas voltearan, mientras caminaba hacia Neville. “Eres mi pareja. Ahora, sirve de algo y junta los ingredientes.”

Asustado, Neville tragó saliva; luego, asintió rápidamente antes de apresurarse para ir a los estantes.

Neville no era el único conmocionado por la elección de Draco. Varios estudiantes lo miraban fijamente, incluyendo a Potter, quien había hecho pareja con Goyle, mientras Crabbe hacía equipo con Nott.

Cuando Draco y Neville comenzaron a cortar y pesar los ingredientes, Snape se acercó y los estudió por un momento, antes de hablar.

“Señor Malfoy, he escuchado rumores de que su reciente lesión ha causado aberraciones en su comportamiento. Veo que es verdad.” 

Sin pausar su trabajo, Draco respondió. “Hubiera pensado que un profesor no escuchaba rumores. Ni mostraba interés en la vida personal de sus estudiantes.”

“Aunque tenga muy pocos deseos de conocer a alguno de ustedes, Dumbledore anima a los profesores a estar atentos de lo que ocurre en los terrenos escolares.”

“¿Pocos deseos?” repitió Draco, enderezándose y mirando de Snape a Harry y luego de regreso. “Me complace escuchar eso.”

Snape también echó un vistazo a Harry, quien ahora los miraba a ambos, luego se enfocó en Draco otra vez. “Sin embargo, ocasionalmente, algo demasiado irresistible se presenta y entonces siento que debo tomar los asuntos en mis manos.” 

La expresión de Draco se endureció. “Manténgase alejado.”

La sonrisa que Snape le dio en respuesta lo hizo sentir escalofríos por toda su columna. “Y usted, señor Malfoy, debería recordar que es meramente un estudiante aquí y que no está en posición de establecer sus condiciones.”

Furioso, Draco miró a Snape acechar a Harry, quien fingía concentración en su tarea. 

“¡Mira!” dijo Neville, emocionado. “La poción… está lanzando destellos blancos, justo como debería pasar.”

Snape se estaba inclinando sobre Harry ahora; para el observador casual, parecería que simplemente examinaba la sustancia en el caldero. Sin embargo, Draco podía ver cuán cerca estaban sus cuerpos y cómo Harry se estaba ruborizando en respuesta.

“¡Lo hice!” Neville estaba histérico. “De verdad preparé una poción perfectamente.” 

Mientras Draco hervía, la mano de Snape fue a descansar en la cadera de Harry. Eso no estaba bien. Nada estaba funcionando de la forma en que debería.

Con un chillido de frustración, Draco arrojó el caldero contra la pared, quemándose las manos en el proceso. 

Todos los trabajos y conversaciones pararon mientras el caldero caía al piso y la poción purificaba la pared de piedra por su camino.

Un furioso Snape se alejó de Harry. Un golpeado Neville colapsó contra el piso, con un ruido sordo. Un desafiante Draco enfrentó a su profesor de pociones. 

“Se resbaló”, explicó inexpresivo. 

“Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y dos noches de detención”, gruñó Snape. 

Draco acunó sus manos heridas y sonrió lentamente. Las cosas estaban mejorando.

  
* * *

  
“Todavía no estoy segura sobre esto. Se ve tremendamente riesgoso.” Hermione sostenía un Contestador-Volador, un artículo que los magos usaban para comunicarse a grandes distancias que los gemelos Weasley habían enviado a Ron por pedido; pero, en ese momento, ella miraba a Draco. 

Draco había pasado la noche anterior en detención bajo la ceñuda mirada de Snape. A pesar de los ruegos de Granger y Weasley, él se había negado a descubrir las razones de la escena que había causado en pociones, solamente diciendo que había sido necesaria. Todavía le quedaba una noche de detención. 

En ese momento, él y Hermione estaban en el dormitorio de chicos de Slytherin. Draco se sentía en casa, pero Hermione, obviamente, no estaba ni remotamente cómoda. Mientras Draco se estiraba en la cama de Potter, que en su mundo le había pertenecido a él, Hermione permaneció sentada, sólo para levantarse un momento después. Levantaba el libro que habían robado de la Sección Restringida de la biblioteca sólo para bajarlo de nuevo sin leer realmente nada. 

“No sé por qué habrías de pensar que es riesgoso”, dijo Draco. “Sólo porque vamos a lidiar con un basilisco que puede matarnos y un Progiscor que tratará de matarnos, no significa que es riesgoso.” 

“Permíteme corregir. Debí haber dicho, mortalmente peligroso”. Hermione recogió el Contestador-Volador y se lo aseguró a la oreja. “Probablemente deberíamos probar esto de nuevo. Si se descompone no podrás escucharnos. Entonces verdaderamente estarías volando a ciegas.”

Draco se levantó, caminó hacia donde estaba Hermione y gentilmente le quitó el aparato de la oreja. “Lo hemos probado tres veces. Aún cuando Harry y yo volamos a varios kilómetros de Hogsmeade, todavía podíamos escucharte perfectamente, a ti y a Ron, desde el castillo.

“No lastimaríamos a nadie si lo revisamos una vez más…”

“Granger, basta.” 

“No puedo evitarlo. ¿Sabes lo que me dio Ron hace una hora? Una carta que escribió para sus padres. Me dijo que si algo le pasa debo asegurarme de que ellos la reciban. Crabbe y Goyle también me dieron notas anoche.”

“Eso me recuerda…” Draco hurgó en sus bolsas y le entregó a Hermione un sobre.

Hermione miró el sobre y rápidamente elevó la mirada hacia Draco, examinando su rostro. “Está dirigido a mí.”

“Sí, así es.”

“¿No debería ser para tu madre?”

“¿Recuerdas el día del partido Slytherin-Ravenclaw? Ese día me pediste que te explicara todo. Viendo que hay una ligera posibilidad de que me vea incapacitado a hacerlo, lo escribí para ti.”

“Draco, no tenías que…”

“Pero quise. Hay cosas sobre las que no sabes; cosas que jamás sabrás. Pero de verdad necesito decirte esto: He apreciado nuestra amistad.” 

Levantándole el mentón con su mano, Draco se inclinó y presionó un suave beso sobre los labios de Hermione. Al momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Ron, Harry, Crabbe y Goyle se abrieron paso en la habitación.

“¿Qué es esto, Malfoy? ¿Detrás de mi chica?” bromeó Ron, mientras la pareja se separaba. 

Sonriendo, Draco pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, acercándola. “Todo es parte de mi malévolo plan.”

“¿Cuál se supone que es el objetivo de tu plan?” 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Draco dejó libre a Hermione y regresó a la cama de Potter, tirándose sobre ésta. “No he planeado esa parte todavía. Pero será brillante, lo garantizo.”

Caminando hacia su cama, Harry miró fijamente al rubio, que en ese momento descansaba sobre ella. “Muévete.” 

En respuesta, Draco se estiró, levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y arqueándose antes de relajarse de nuevo, con aire satisfecho. 

Harry tragó saliva; entonces, con renovada determinación, le dio a Draco un codazo en las costillas. “Me refería a que quitaras tu trasero de mi cama.” 

Unos ojos perezosos y grises se levantaron para encontrarse con los de Harry. “Podría ser persuadido para compartirla.”

Antes de que Harry pensara en una respuesta, Crabbe le preguntó a Hermione si había descubierto algo más sobre el Progiscor en el libro que había encontrado. 

“No”, respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Qué encontraron ustedes, chicos?”

“Es como lo sospechábamos”, dijo Ron, empujando los pies de Draco lejos del borde de la cama y sentándose ahí. “Están planeando juntarnos en las mazmorras mañana por la noche para protegernos. Pero nadie dice nada sobre el Progiscor”, Ron brincó sobre la cama y luego frunció el ceño. “Hey, estos colchones son más suaves que los nuestros.” 

“Slytherin tiene lo mejor de todo”, señaló Draco, orgulloso, mientras ponía su pie sobre el regazo de Ron, de donde fue quitado de inmediato. 

Los otros lo miraron fijamente y Draco se dio cuenta de que, otra vez, había dicho algo incorrecto.

“Eso… eso es porque los Slytherin lo necesitan, porque los Slytherin son… blandos; no resistentes y varoniles como nosotros los Gryffindor.”

Harry lo golpeó en el hombro. “Quita tu resistente y varonil trasero de mi cama.” 

Mostrando desgano, Draco rodó por el colchón y se puso de pie. “También podría. Necesitamos empezar a practicar, Potter. Hermione, en nuestra ausencia, espero que continúes entrenando a Weasley, Crabbe y Goyle.” 

Ron gimió. “No la conoces, Draco. Puede ser tan mala. Dijo que mi pared parecía hecha de gelatina.”

“¿Piensas que ella es mala? ¿Preferirías que yo te entrenara, Weasley?” preguntó Draco, con voz sedosa y baja.

Ron sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. “No, está bien. De verdad.” 

“Bien, me alegra que nos entendamos. Vamos, Potter.” Draco caminó hacia la puerta, luego paró. “Crabbe, Goyle, la otra noche, en detención, Snape actuó muy raro. Esta noche me gustaría que vinieran a recogerme a las diez en punto.”

Vince y Gregory miraron a Harry, quien les dio su tácito permiso con un asentimiento, antes de que ellos aceptaran. Hermione, sin embargo, frunció el ceño con este intercambio. Iba a empezar a decir algo, pero Draco levantó su mano, deteniéndola. 

“Déjalo, Hermione. Créeme, a veces el conocimiento no es una cosa buena.”

Con su túnica al vuelo, Draco salió por la puerta, con Harry siguiéndolo.

  
* * *

  
“Serpensortia.”

Una enorme serpiente emergió de la varita de Draco y se deslizó por el pasto de un claro cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y del bosque prohibido (donde habían dejado a los shandle-pops en su madriguera, después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas). 

Harry se alejó de ella. “¿Tenemos que hacer esto otra vez?”

“Sería más fácil si hablaras parsel. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes hablar con las serpientes?”

Mirando a la criatura, como si fuera venenosa (por cierto, lo era), Harry respondió. “Absolutamente.”

Draco se encogió de hombros. “No ayuda, entonces. Qué bueno que eres mi única reserva. Ahora, transforma esa piedra que tienes en la mano en un ratón.” Draco miró a la serpiente. “Y apúrate, parece que se está agitando.” 

Cuando Harry ondeó su varita, diciendo el hechizo, un ratón remplazó a la piedra en su mano.

“Perfecto. Sostenlo por la cola y repite después de mí.” Draco emitió un siseo, del que Harry hizo su mejor copia.

La serpiente paró de enredarse en sí misma y empezó a moverse hacia el ratón que Harry sostenía.

“Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora di la otra frase que hemos estado practicando.” 

Harry siseó otra vez. La serpiente paró, luego levantó su cabeza y abrió la boca, expectante. Harry lanzó el ratón, la serpiente lo atrapó en el aire y luego él se alejó de ella. 

Ondeando su varita, Draco dijo “Evanesco”, y la serpiente, todavía tragando su comida, se desvaneció. 

Harry, suspirando de alivio, se tiró sobre el pasto. “¿Podemos renunciar ahora?” 

“Supongo, ya que lo has hecho tres veces sin liarla.” Draco bajó al piso, junto a Harry. 

“A todo esto, ¿cómo aprendiste parsel?”, preguntó Harry.

Inclinándose hacia atrás, hasta que quedó apoyado en sus codos, Draco hizo una pausa antes de responder. 

“Había una persona, que conocí una vez, que hablaba parsel.”

“¿Un amigo?”

“Definitivamente no”

“¿Un amante?”

Draco ignoró la pregunta. “No podía soportar el hecho de que él podía hacer algo que yo no.”

“Porque eres un malcriado.”

“Porque tengo una insaciable sed de conocimiento.”

“Y porque eres un malcriado”, dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

“Por tanto, me acerqué a mi pa… mi pariente favorito, con la idea de que deberían enseñarme. Lo convencí con…”

“Lloriqueos, súplicas, ruegos.”

“Una exposición de la situación, clara y concisa; inmediatamente vio los beneficios.”

“El más importante: que así te ibas a callar.” 

Incorporándose, aún en el pasto, y cruzando sus brazos, Draco frunció el ceño. “¿Quieres escuchar esto o no?”

Harry emitió un insincero “Lo siento.”

Draco miró a Harry con sospecha, antes de continuar. “Hallamos un retrato de Nathaniel P. Melmont, un conocido hablante de parsel. Le pedimos que me enseñara. Primero se rehusó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era conveniente para sus intereses.”

Harry parecía asustado. “¿Torturaron una pintura?”

“Por supuesto que no. Eso sería… ordinario. De hecho, el retrato de Mr. Melmont está en excelentes condiciones y ahora reside junto a una pintura de varias damas de virtud cuestionable. Pero yo logré aprender algunas frases y pasé la mayor parte del verano, después de cumplir trece, practicando con serpientes de jardín.” 

“Oh.” Harry pensó por un momento. “¿Qué pasó con él?” 

Ante la mirada de confusión de Draco, Harry agregó, “El que hablaba parsel. De quien estabas celoso.” 

“Se dio cuenta de que era un tremendo engreído y murió de mortificación.” 

“No, de verdad, ¿qué pasó?”

Draco tomó un profundo respiro y sopesó formas de responder mientras Harry le miraba con curiosidad. Finalmente, Draco suspiró. “Él hizo su vida y yo la mía, ambos odiándonos sin si quiera pensar las razones de por qué lo hacíamos.”

“Bueno, eso es muy estúpido. Podrían tratar de ser amigos.” 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Draco respondió, “Eso es imposible.” 

“Nada es imposible. Nosotros somos amigos, ¿no? Y si nosotros dos podemos ser amigos, todo es posible.” 

Perplejo por la actitud de Harry, Draco sacudió lentamente la cabeza. “¿Cómo carajo fuiste sorteado en Slytherin?” 

Inmediatamente, Harry se tensó, la sonrisa escapó de su rostro para ser reemplazada con una expresión tan dura como la piedra. “No quiero hablar sobre eso.” 

Arqueando una ceja por el repentino cambio, Draco se preguntó qué punto delicado acababa de tocar. Alejando esa pregunta, decidió evitar el tema, de momento. 

“En cualquier caso, eso sería incierto ahora. Aun si sobreviviéramos al Progiscor, es bastante improbable que lo vuelva a ver.”

Draco observó a su compañero comenzar a arrancar pasto desde las raíces, dejando las hojas caer de sus dedos, sólo para arrancar otro puño. Algo estaba molestándole a Harry. Decidió que tal vez debería sacarlo del chico; encontrar con delicadeza qué era lo que le preocupaba. 

“¿Qué carajo te pasa?” no, no usó la delicadeza. 

“No me gusta tu plan.” 

“Mi plan es brillante. Una pieza maestra de la astucia. Todos ustedes deberían inclinarse ante mi grandeza.”

“Te va a matar.” 

“Una imperfección menor.”

“Es en serio. Vas a morir.” 

“Vamos, Potter, no sabía que te importaba.” 

Exasperado, Harry se tiró contra Draco, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso, con Harry tendido sobre él.

“Me importa. Me… importa mucho.”

Draco se dio cuenta de que había visto antes esa mirada de determinación que Harry estaba usando. El Harry de su mundo la usaba regularmente cuando quería tirar a Draco contra el piso en lugar de… querer tirar a Draco contra el piso. Al encontrarse con sus ojos, supo lo que era la libertad de tocar sin recurrir a los puños o codos, violencia u odio. 

Levantando la mano, quitó el cabello de la frente de Potter. Sus dedos rozando la piel donde la cicatriz no estaba. Con el borde de una uña, marcó delicadamente un rayo sobre la piel, dejando una marca fantasma que pronto desapareció. Lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez levantando su cara para probar la marca con su lengua antes de que desapareciera. 

Harry se estremeció sobre él, al tiempo que Draco movía su boca hacia una oreja, provocándola con su aliento. Sus labios mordisquearon la curva del cuello de Harry, luego alrededor, hasta llegar a la clavícula. Había sudor cayendo por ahí y Draco lo lamió.

Sobre él, Harry soltaba jadeos irregulares mientras sus dedos se clavaban profundamente en los hombros de Draco. Con un ronroneo silencioso, Harry lo besó fuerte, forzando a la cabeza de Draco a volver a tierra, entre pellizcos y mordidas. Una lengua invadió su boca, pasando por unos labios que eran demasiado lentos para abrirse. 

Devorado. Tomado. Entregado. Podía sentir a Potter sobre él, todo su peso hundiéndose en él, largas piernas atrapándolo, una larga dureza presionando contra su cadera a través de las ropas y las túnicas. Mientras él metía una mano a través del desastroso cabello, la otra se deslizó hacia la musculosa espalda, llegando finalmente al trasero de Harry, donde paró para tocar y explorar. 

Harry rompió el beso para tomar una bocanada de aire, seguida rápidamente por un gemido bajo. Parte de Draco quería saber qué es lo que haría a Harry gritar y resolvió encontrarlo. Empujando hacia arriba escuchó un pequeño gemido y se dio cuenta de que había sido suyo, segundos antes de que su boca fuera capturada otra vez.

Podía escuchar sus ropas arrugándose y refregándose mientras ellos se frotaban uno contra otro; su sangre estaba subiendo a una temperatura salvaje; húmedos ruidos venían de frenéticos movimientos de labios, boca y dientes. Y sobre todo podía escuchar a... ¿Weasley?

“No sabía que había tanta lengua en eso de aprender la lengua de las serpientes.” Dijo Ron, audiblemente. 

“Harry parece haberla asimilado muy bien”, agregó Hermione. 

Bajándose de él, Harry le dio la espalda a los recién llegados y empezó a alisar y arreglar su túnica. Draco, sin embargo, se mantuvo donde estaba, sin hacer nada por ocultar su estado.

Miró con furia a Weasley y Granger. “Van a morir. Lenta y dolorosamente… y de forma tan extraordinariamente desordenada que les tomará semanas reunir, a duras penas, todas sus partes.” 

La pareja tuvo la audacia de reírse de él. 

Ese era otro problema de ser un Gryffindor, pensó Draco. Ninguna de sus amenazas de muerte era tomada con seriedad. 

  
* * *

  
Unos minutos antes de las diez en punto de la noche, Draco alejó el último de los objetos que tenía que limpiar. El profesor Snape había usado su detención para erradicar el desastre que los estudiantes de tercer año habían hecho durante el día. Haciendo una nota mental para maldecir al siguiente chico de tercer año que se encontrara, Draco enderezó sus hombros y miró a Snape.

Esto no era algo que quisiera hacer. Ni siquiera era algo que hubiera pensado a hacer jamás, ni siquiera cuando el profesor de pociones había sido alguien que de verdad le agradaba. Pero la noche siguiente era luna llena, la noche en que el Progiscor aparecería y esto era necesario.

Snape, ocupado corrigiendo ensayos en su escritorio, lo miró fijamente mientras se aproximaba. “Todavía tiene dos minutos, Señor Malfoy. De verdad espero que no tenga esperanzas de retirarse temprano.” 

Regalándole una sonrisa lenta, Draco extendió su mano, dejando que cayera suavemente sobre la de Snape, que estaba sobre el escritorio.

“¿Qué tal si me voy tarde?” mojando sus labios, agregó, “mucho más tarde.”

Con una sonrisa de desprecio, Snape se levantó de su silla y se alzó cuan alto era. “¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún tipo de broma, Señor Malfoy?”

Levantando su varita, Draco murmuró “Impedo Memoria”.

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon. “Ahora, ¿Para qué quiere que nuestras memorias nunca puedan colocarse en un pensadero?”

Draco se acercó e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hacerle ojitos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso sólo le dificultaba ver, desistió. “Quiero que esta memoria sea nuestra y solamente nuestra.” Dio otro paso, hasta que su túnica rozó contra la de Snape y susurró con voz ronca, “nuestra primera noche juntos.”

“¿Te has vuelto loco?”, Snape dio un paso atrás, sólo para que Draco lo siguiera.

“He visto cómo me miras. Siempre ahí, siempre sobre mí, desvistiéndome con los ojos.” 

“Yo nunca…”

“Y sé que me has visto haciendo lo mismo contigo. Imaginando tu… tu gran y pulsante… hombría.”

Sus cejas se arquearon. “¿Hombría?” Una idea pareció aterrizar en Snape. “La lesión de la cabeza, por supuesto. Debe haber sido mucho más seria de lo que pensábamos.” 

Draco sacudió su cabeza. “No es mi cabeza. Yo… yo… simplemente no puedo seguir negando nuestro destino juntos.” 

“Debería ir a la enfermería. De hecho, insisto en que vea a Madam Pomfrey ahora mismo.” 

“No es mi maldita cabeza”, gruñó Draco, luego trató de regresar al asunto. “Si no estoy bien es porque me estoy consumiendo en mi lujuria por ti.” 

“Tal vez San Mungo sea una mejor opción.”

“¡Maldición! ¡Estoy tratando de seducirte, estúpido imbécil!” Draco podía escuchar pesados pasos en el pasillo afuera del salón. Tomó a Snape por la túnica y lo jaló para que sus rostros quedaran uno junto al otro. “Ahora ven aquí, tú, grasosa excusa de mago” 

Con una repentina inclinación hacia adelante, Draco besó a Snape, todavía sosteniéndolo por la túnica fuertemente para que no pudiera escapar. Apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que Snape era bastante talentoso en esta actividad cuando Crabbe y Goyle entraron. 

Soltando a Snape, Draco volteó hacia ellos. “Váyanse”, ordenó.

El par, cuyos ojos se estaban saliendo de sus órbitas, se tomaron incluso más tiempo del normal para procesar la orden. Mirándose entre sí, tomaron la decisión y salieron del salón, azotando la puerta tras ellos. Sus chillidos de sorpresa podían escucharse mientras se alejaban por el pasillo. 

“Ah… ahora entiendo”, dijo Snape, mientras alisaba las arrugas que el agarre de Draco había dejado en su túnica y regresando hacia su escritorio. “Esto es un chantaje, entonces.” 

“Chantaje es una palabra muy mala”, sonrió Draco. “Tal vez por eso me gusta tanto.” 

Snape se sentó en su silla, dando golpecitos con sus dedos sobre el escritorio. “Establece tus condiciones.” 

Esto no estaba yendo bien, pensó Draco. Snape debería estar ofendido o enojado, no actuando más bien como si estuviera aburrido. Como Draco no contestó inmediatamente, Snape suspiró, exasperado.

“Vamos, Señor Malfoy. Debe haber condiciones, alguna meta que esperaba cumplir con este pequeño Drama que actuó. Dígala o lárguese.”

“¿No le preocupa en lo absoluto?” Draco ladeó la cabeza y estudio al profesor. “El consejo de Hogwarts lo despediría por tener una relación con un estudiante.”

“Y me libraría de un trabajo que detesto.”

“Arruinaría su reputación.”

“Una ventaja de tener una reputación como la mía es que nunca podrá ser arruinada.” Snape dejó caer sus ojos por el cuerpo de Draco. “Me atrevería a decir que la idea de que pudiera seducirte y meterte a mi cama sólo serviría para mejorarla.” 

“¿Entonces por qué quieres escuchar mis condiciones?” preguntó Draco, enojado. 

“Llámelo curiosidad. Señor Malfoy, he sido el jefe de Slytherin por años. ¿Tiene alguna idea del número de veces que mis estudiantes han intentado chantajearme? Esta, sin embargo, es la primera vez que un Gryffindor lo intenta. Un notable esfuerzo, aunque ciertamente no perfecto.”

Enfadado, Draco se dejó caer en una silla y se cruzó de brazos. “Pensé que era perfecto.” 

Snape inhaló. “Obviamente no lo fue. Entonces, ¿para qué era? ¿Necesita una poción especial?” Snape miró directamente hacia la entrepierna de Draco. “Tal vez para aumentar ciertas características.”

“Yo no necesito una poción para… para nada. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con mis características, tal y como están.”

“¿De veras?” arrastró Snape.

“¡Sí!” Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Draco intentó calmarse. “Para que sepa, mis amigos y yo hemos resuelto que mañana en la noche habrá un ataque a Hogwarts y que los estudiantes serán enviados a las mazmorras para protegerlos. Nosotros no vamos a ir.” 

“Entonces, estaba planeando chantajearme para asegurarse de que su ausencia no fuera notada.”

“Exactamente”, Draco se inclinó hacia delante, para encontrarse con los ojos de Snape. “Es muy importante que se nos permita hacer esto.” 

Snape contempló la posibilidad por un momento, luego asintió. “Lo permitiré. Con una condición. Dígame de su relación con el Señor Potter.” 

“Realmente es un pervertido, ¿no?” 

Frunciendo el ceño, Snape agitó la mano. “El señor Potter tiene el potencial para ser un mago poderoso. Su ambiente, crecer alrededor de Muggles, una madre muerta, un padre que prácticamente lo ha abandonado, es bastante preocupante. Debo saber. ¿Está tomando en serio su relación con él?” 

Draco asintió solemnemente. “Desde el momento en que mis ojos se pusieron en él, siempre me he tomado a Harry Potter con extrema seriedad.” 

“¿Se preocupa por él?” 

Lenta y firmemente, Draco respondió. “Sí, me preocupo por él.”

Dejando escapar el aire contenido, Snape se inclinó otra vez en su silla. “Usted y sus amigos no faltarán en la lista mañana en la noche.”

“Bien.” Draco se levantó para irse.

“¿Señor Malfoy?” dijo Snape y Draco giró la cabeza hacia él. “Aparte del hecho de que no puedo ser chantajeado, su plan tuvo una seria falla.”

“¿Cuál?”

Una sonrisa sarcástica se extendió por el rostro de Snape. “Para este momento, los señores Crabbe y Goyle deben haber informado al señor Potter que usted me estaba besando. Que tenga buenas noches.”

Draco se aseguró de azotar la puerta al salir.

  
* * *

  
Después de dejar el salón de pociones, Draco se dirigió al dormitorio de Slytherin, donde encontró que la contraseña había sido cambiada. Sin dejar que eso lo detuviera, golpeó la puerta, gritando amenazas a cualquiera que estuviera a la distancia adecuada para escucharlo y no le abriera inmediatamente.

Había empezado a citar alfabéticamente una lista de maldiciones y llegaba a “Grotesca putrefacción” cuando la puerta se abrió y Bulstrode lo enfrentó. 

“Potter no está aquí”, dijo, con engreimiento. 

“Sólo quiero hablar con él”, Draco empezó a empujarla, pero ella se movió para bloquear su camino. 

“No está aquí”, repitió. “Peleó con Crabbe y Goyle y salió hecho una furia. Fue muy entretenido. Les llamó mentirosos… como si esos dos tuvieran la capacidad cerebral para inventar una mentira.” 

Apretando los puños, Draco la miró con odio. “¿A dónde iría?”

Bulstrode se acomodó el cabello. “No tengo la menor idea, ni me importa.” 

Draco se estaba dando la vuelta cuando ella habló otra vez. “La nueva contraseña es ‘Draco me la chupa’.”

Él miró la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Bullstrode. 

“Harry la cambió”, dijo Bullstrode, antes de cerrar la puerta.

  
* * *

  
Al principio, Draco no vio a Harry derrumbado en la esquina del oscuro salón de Encantamientos y pensó que había visto mal en el mapa. Lo había buscado por cerca de una hora después de dejar Slytherin, antes de recordar el mapa mágico que había metido en el bolsillo de su pantalón cuando habían estado espiando en la sala de profesores. Nunca lo había sacado, así que después de ir por él a su habitación le había tomado sólo unos minutos localizar a Harry. 

Cuando Harry levantó el rostro, Draco se sorprendió con la furia apenas contenida ahí.

“Quiero mi mapa de vuelta.”

Draco se acercó. “¿Estás bien?” 

“Estoy bien.” Harry se levantó y extendió una mano. “Mi mapa.”

Draco lo extendió y Harry lo tomó, cuidadosamente jalándolo por una orilla para que sus dedos no se rozaran. Enrollándolo eficientemente, lo metió en su túnica. “No deberías haberlo usado para encontrarme. No es correcto usar mi mapa contra mí.”

“Estaba preocupado por ti.” 

Harry dejó escapar un corto y amargo amago de risa. “¿Preocupado por mí? Dudo que si quiera me hayas dedicado un pensamiento.” 

Moviéndose más cerca, Draco sacudió su cabeza. “Eso no es verdad. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo.” 

“¿Pensaste en mi cuando estabas besando a Snape?” gruñó Harry.

Sus manos empujaron a Draco hacia atrás, con fuerza. Luego una segunda vez. En el tercer empujón su espalda pegó contra la pared del salón.

“Lo besaste, ¿o no?” Harry empujó su rostro cerca del de Draco. “Eso no era una mentira ¿o sí?” 

“Sí. Lo besé.” Confesó Draco, tranquilamente. 

Un profundo gemido de dolor salió de Harry, pero fue cubierto casi de inmediato por un chillido de furia.

“¿Qué sigue? ¿Vas a inventarme una historia y mirarme caer en ella como un idiota? Adelante, Draco. Explícalo todo.”

Draco estudió el rostro de Harry. Había furia ahí, dolor y un poco de esperanza desesperada de que nada de esto fuera cierto. Podría mejorar la situación y Draco lo sabía. Podía explicarle a Harry y hacerlo entender. 

Abrió la boca para empezar cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy dentro de él. No quería tener que explicarlo.

“No”, dijo Draco, fuerte y claro.

Al principio, Draco no entendió. “¿Qué?”

Draco empujó a Harry. “Dije ‘No’, Potter. No voy a explicarlo.” 

“¿No vas a mejorar las cosas?”

“¿Mejorar? Yo no mejoro las cosas. ¿Qué tal si las ago peores? Snape besa de miedo. Deberías probarlo alguna vez.”

Harry se alejó. “¿No te importo? ¿No te importa lo que yo pienso?” 

“Por supuesto que me importa”, escupió Draco. Un sentimiento familiar de ira crecía en él y él hacía un esfuerzo por resistir la urgencia de patear a Potter en el trasero. “Me importa más de lo que te imaginas, pero no voy a explicar. No debería tener que hacerlo. Tú deberías confiar en mí.” 

“¿Confiar en ti?” 

“Sí. Confiar en mí”. Todavía hirviendo, Draco se dirigió a la puerta.

“¿Qué tal si no puedo?” escuchó a Harry a sus espaldas.

“Entonces es tu problema.”

Draco azotó la puerta al salir. Definitivamente, era una noche de azotar puertas.

  
* * *

  
Al entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor, unos minutos después, el rostro tormentoso que cargaba Draco mantuvo a todos los valientes Gryffindors lejos de él. Desafortunadamente, eso dejaba a los Gryffindors estúpidos camino libre para molestarlo.

Un chico de quinto año preguntó dónde había estado. Draco lo golpeó con un hechizo de piernas de gelatina. Un chico de cuarto año preguntó qué le pasaba y pronto estuvo escupiendo babosas. Otro estudiante, que no había dicho ni una palabra pero que había estado en los alrededores se encontró con un sucio caso de verrugas.

Hermione decidió entrar en acción antes de que las cosas fueran más allá. Le echó un vistazo al rostro de Draco y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

“¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?” suspiró sobre su pecho. Draco sacudió la cabeza y le regresó el abrazo. “¿Fue Snape? ¿Debería traer a Harry para ti?” ofreció Hermione, inclinándose hacia atrás para poder verlo, dándole golpecitos en la mejilla.

“Harry y yo…” Draco no pudo decir más. Las emociones se atoraron en su garganta, dificultándole respirar. Hermione esperó hasta que Draco logró hablar, “No confía en mí.” 

Hermione miró alrededor, a los estudiantes que habían recibido maldiciones. “Lo imaginaba”. Suspirando, empujó a Draco hacia el dormitorio de chicos. “Te sentirás mejor después de una buena noche de sueño."

“Me sentiré mejor después de lanzar unos cuantos miles de maldiciones. O de patear el trasero de alguien.”

Dando golpecitos en su espalda para reconfortarlo, Hermione asintió. “Bueno, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville ya están en la cama ¿Por qué no los despiertas y ves si pueden ayudarte con eso?” 

Lo miró subir las escaleras con renovado vigor. Unos minutos después, mientras Hermione curaba las verrugas del desafortunado estudiante, podía escuchar golpes, caídas y una gran variedad de ruegos que venían de arriba.

Hermione sonrió. Recientemente, Draco había hecho la vida en Gryffindor muy interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Tres aclaraciones:
> 
> 1) Perdón por no responder sus comentarios, de verdad los leo y me encantan y los aprecio muchísimo, pero…  
> 2) Mi maestro (de Inglés, que por cierto es la asignatura que más vale en mi carrera) avisó que el examen se adelantaba para este viernes. Así que estoy entrando en pánico e hiperventilándome. Aún así, me gustaría enfatizar que…  
> 3) Esta historia no es mía, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo T_T así que no me pidan que haga x, y o z cosa con algún personaje porque ya no está en mis manos.
> 
> ¡Ah! El próximo capítulo pretende ver la luz de slasheaven el sábado/domingo. Pero todo depende si sobrevivo al examen del viernes. *Paniquea*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

  
El día que el Progiscor aparecería amaneció brillante y soleado. No había ni una nube en el cielo y los pájaros trinaban alegremente. 

“Maldición” gruñó Draco, cuando el hechizo que había invocado para tirarles todas las plumas a esos pájaros falló. Se inclinó por fuera de la ventana y ajustó el ángulo. 

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó Ron, detrás de él, mascando ruidosamente una manzana. 

“Su parloteo es molesto. Quiero ponerle fin.” 

“Creo que sólo están felices.” 

“Exactamente. Debo detenerlos.”

Ron jaló a Draco dentro del dormitorio otra vez, causando que su hechizo fallara y golpeara el techo de la torre, haciendo añicos varios ladrillos. Los ladrillos rotos cayeron para golpear el piso a menos de dos metros de donde Longbottom estaba. Draco se inclinó fuera de la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver a Longbottom mirar, ahora con terror, hacia el cielo. Draco sonrió. Por lo menos no había sido una pérdida total. 

“Sólo porque Harry te dejó no hay razón para maldecir a pobres e indefensas criaturas. ¿Sabías que le tomó más de una hora a Hermione regresar la nariz de Seamus a donde se suponía que debía estar?” 

“Potter no me dejó.”

Ron dio una última mordida, luego tiró el corazón de la manzana en un bote de basura a diez metros de distancia y sonrió. “Debí haber sido cazador en lugar de guardián.” 

“Nunca he sido dejado. Soy genéticamente incapaz de ser dejado.” 

“¿Crees que si uso un giratiempos pueda ir atrás y ser un cazador?” 

“Es sólo un contratiempo. Un pequeño percance.”

“Eso es lo que creí. Intentar algo nuevo. Cazador y guardián… darle a otro la pelota y recibirla son dos cosas muy distintas” 

“Sí, ese es un buen punto, Weasley.” Draco lo miró especulativamente “Nunca pensé que fueras un gran pensador.” 

“Yo pienso un montón de cosas... A veces.” 

“Bueno, he hecho lo de darle a otro. Lo de recibir sólo necesita algo de trabajo.” Draco echó un vistazo al reloj. “Los otros estarán aquí para nuestra reunión muy pronto. Probablemente debería darle otras cien cepilladas a mi cabello. Quiero lucir de lo mejor cuando Potter llegue. Hacerlo darse cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo.”

Cuando Draco se fue, Ron puso una cara de confusión. “¿Pasar? ¿Recibir? Yo pensé que siempre había jugado como buscador.” 

* * *

  
Cuando Crabbe, Goyle y Potter entraron al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor, Draco los saludó calurosamente, actuando como el perfecto anfitrión. Les mostró dónde sentarse y les ofreció algo de beber, todo sin patear a Potter tan fuerte como podría. Algunas veces su auto control lo maravillaba hasta a él. También logró no lanzarse a besuquear a Harry. Obviamente, su autocontrol bordeaba en lo legendario. 

Sin embargo, fue una terrible llamada al besuqueo cuando Harry ignoró las sillas para sentarse, en lugar de eso, sobre la cama de Draco.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en Harry sobre su cama, Draco abrió su baúl y sacó una bolsa. 

“Más temprano, hoy, el elfo doméstico Drippy…” 

“Dobby”, corrigió automáticamente Harry. 

“…me trajo los artículos que pedí”. Draco extrajo cinco cámaras muggles de la bolsa y le entregó una a cada uno de sus co-conspiradores; luego colocó el saco, todavía parcialmente lleno, sobre el piso. Crabbe, Goyle y Weasley examinaron las cámaras y él explicó: “Recuerden, nunca van a mirar al basilisco directamente. Eso los mataría. Pueden, sin embargo, sobrevivir si lo miran a través de una de estas. Quedarán petrificados, pero de eso pueden ser curados.”

“Es muy improbable que eso pase”, agregó Hermione. “Debemos confiar en sólo ver la espalda de la criatura” 

“Correcto.” Draco extendió un primitivo mapa de Hogwarts que había dibujado en la mañana. A la vista de éste, Harry pareció un poco incómodo, pero no dijo nada. Pegando el mapa a la pared, Draco señaló un punto en el segundo piso. “Este es el baño de niñas donde está la entrada a la Cámara Secreta. Ron, eres el responsable de asegurarte de transfigurar las paredes para que sólo quede libre el corredor que conduce hacia afuera. Goyle, te estacionarás en el primer piso y harás lo mismo. Crabbe, en la planta baja, bloquearás todo excepto el camino que lleva a la puerta del castillo. Señores, lo vamos a arrear.” 

Los chicos asintieron solemnemente. 

”Sólo hagan lo que practicamos y todo irá bien”, les aseguró Hermione.

”Después, se asegurarán de que las barreras del castillo sigan intactas y de que la puerta quede bloqueada de nuevo, luego se reunirán con Hermione en la torre de Astronomía. Mientras tanto, Harry volará sobre el sitio donde se peleó la batalla final y esperará a que se muestre el Progiscor. Una vez que lo haga, usando el Contestador-Volador, nos informará a Hermione y a mí cuando se dirija hacia Hogwarts y luego volará de regreso para unirse a Hermione en la torre. En este punto, usaremos un señuelo para que el basilisco salga.”

Draco giró hacia Harry. “Recuerda que eres mi reserva. Si las cosas van mal en la Cámara Secreta, tú vas a sacar al basilisco de ahí.” Draco sonrió sardónicamente. “El basilisco no debería ser tan peligroso para ese momento, después de haber comido.” 

Harry se tensó, pero asintió, con entendimiento. 

“Están planeando reunir a todos en la cena y enviarlos hacia las mazmorras. ¿Cómo saldremos de eso?” Preguntó Ron. 

“No iremos a la cena”

Ante la declaración, se escucharon algunas quejas de Crabbe y Goyle.

Ron ladeó la cabeza, pensando. “¿Pero no notarán que no estamos?” 

“Eso ya está resuelto, Weasley,” estableció Draco, negándose a mirar a Harry al decirlo. “La puesta del sol es a las ocho cincuenta y cinco. Espero que todos ustedes estén en la torre de Astronomía con diez minutos de antelación.” 

Más asentimientos. Draco miró al grupo, dejando que sus ojos permanecieran en Harry por un momento, antes de moverse. 

“Tal vez quieran usar sabiamente el tiempo restante.”

A las palabras de Draco, Ron se movió hacia Hermione, rodeándola con sus brazos y acercándola. Crabbe, Goyle y Harry se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Draco miró al trío salir en silencio antes de girarse hacia Granger y Weasley. 

“Iré a la cabaña de Hagrid ahora.”

Ron comenzó a separarse de Hermione. “¿Te gustaría algo de ayuda para silenciar a los gallos para que su canto no mate al basilisco demasiado pronto?” 

“Creo que puedo arreglármelas con un simple hechizo silenciador.” Draco miró el rostro de Ron y le dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora. “Pero gracias por la oferta.”

Solo, Draco bajó las escaleras, caminó por la sala común y hacia afuera de la torre de Gryffindor. Apenas había puesto un pie afuera del castillo cuando una sombra se acercó a él. Entornando un poco los ojos ante la brillante luz solar, vio que era Potter.

  
Después de un momento de duda, pasó a su lado y siguió caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry permaneció ahí por unos segundos antes de apresurarse a su lado y unirse a su paso. 

“Quiero hablar contigo, Malfoy” 

“A menos que hayas decidido confiar en mí, no esperes que escuche.” Ahí, justo eso seguramente establecía que no estaba desesperado por tener a Harry de regreso. Podía hacerse el difícil.

Cuando Harry empezó a hacer su paso más lento, como si no fuera a perseguir el problema, Draco resolvió que había una cosa llamada hacerse el ‘demasiado difícil’. “Eres perfectamente bienvenido para convencerme, sin embargo.”

Una vez más, Harry se movió para caminar con él. Por varios minutos, caminaron en silencio hasta que Draco no lo soportó más. 

“Por Merlín, Potter. Había olvidado cuán brillantes son las conversaciones contigo.” 

“Hey, estoy tratando de pensar cómo empezar.” 

“Lo usual es tomar un respiro, abrir la boca y emitir sonidos.” 

Potter estrelló su brazo contra Draco con fuerza. Draco lo golpeó en respuesta. 

“Imbécil” murmuró Harry.

“Engreído” respondió al insulto Draco.

Siguieron unos momentos de silencio antes de que Harry aclarara su garganta. “Va contra todo precedente. Un Potter confiando en un Malfoy.” 

Draco se giró hacia él, perplejo. “¿Precedente? Explica.” 

“Tú sabes, mi padre, tu padre.”

“No, no sé.”

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid y Draco dio un golpe seco en la puerta. Al no haber respuesta, suspiró con alivio. No tendría que mentir sobre por qué quería ver a los pollos. No es que le disgustara mentir. Sólo le disgustaba lo que Hagrid podría hacer si pensaba que Draco tenía algo con sus pollos. Golpeó una vez más, sólo para asegurarse, y luego se dirigió al área cercada donde estaban las aves. Harry lo seguía de cerca. 

“¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?” preguntó Potter, con enojo. “¿Es una revancha porque no confié en ti? ¿Me estás echando eso en cara?”

Draco se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó. “Si quisiera revancha, estarías desangrándote ahora mismo. Así que déjame repetirlo. No sé de lo que estás hablando.”

Harry lo miró minuciosamente. Dándole la espalda, Draco sacó su varita y la agitó sobre las aves.   
"Excerno masculus," dijo.

Los pollos empezaron a separarse hasta que hubo dos grupos: gallinas y gallos.

Draco agitó su varita otra vez. “Silencio” pronunció otro hechizo, para mantenerlos quietos, y guardó su varita. Los gallos callaron inmediatamente. Harry arqueó una ceja, en mudo cuestionamiento. 

“No quería tener que correr a toda prisa a encontrar un gallo para hacerlo cantar y matar al basilisco cuando estemos corriendo a toda prisa”, explicó. “Ahora”, dijo, señalando a Harry, “habla”. 

Harry arrastró los pies en el lodo. “Mi familia se estaba escondiendo de Voldemort. Entonces les dijeron que tu padre, con Crabbe y Goyle, estaba cambiando de bando, mi padre no lo creyó. Mi madre sí. Ella terminó muerta. Él terminó con una etiqueta de cobarde.”

Mirando sin ver hacia el Bosque Prohibido, Harry continuó. “Unos años después, él le pagó a unos parientes muggles de mi madre para que cuidaran de mí y se fue. Me visita… De vez en cuando.” 

“Tu padre no era un cobarde”, dijo Draco, firmemente. 

“Exacto”, se burló Harry. “Es lo que todo mundo dice. Los he oído murmurar a mis espaldas muchas veces. Se preguntan si me voy a convertir en un cobarde también. Le voy a mostrar al mundo que soy mejor de lo que él era. Les voy a mostrar a todos que no soy un cobarde. Mostrarles que…”

Entonces le quedó claro a Draco que la ambición era la causa de que Harry hubiera sido sorteado en Slytherin – un firme deseo de probar a todos que era una persona que valía. También se dio cuenta de que al llamar a Potter cobarde en su pelea ficticia, algunos días antes, había dado inadvertidamente en un insulto que le había llegado profundamente. 

Realmente era muy malo que uno no pudiera hacer una carrera profesional por meterse en los zapatos de Potter. Realmente tenía talento para eso. 

En cualquier caso, los pataleos de Potter no estaban resolviendo nada y Draco resolvió que era tiempo para tomar control sobre la situación. 

“¿Podrías callarte y escucharme? Tu padre no fue cobarde, fue inteligente” 

Harry paró de hablar y, conmocionado, miró fijamente a Draco. 

“Sí, inteligente”, continuó Draco. “¿Realmente crees que mi padre tenía algún interés en salvar muggles? Por favor. Ah, no me queda duda de que mi padre pensaba que Voldemort era un loco en potencia, pero eso no era importante, tampoco. Lo que realmente importaba era lo que siempre era importante para él: poder.”

Draco soltó una sonrisa amarga. “Y casi lo logra. Héroe del Mundo Mágico, y toda esa mierda. Lástima que lo arruinó todo muriéndose. Si hubiera vivido habría sido ministro de por vida.” 

“¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Tu padre murió cuando eras un bebé.” 

“Confía en mí, Potter, es verdad.” 

“Ahí está esa palabra de nuevo. Confiar.” Harry suspiró. “¿Sabes? Decirme que mi padre estaba en lo correcto al no confiar en un Malfoy no es un argumento convincente para que yo confíe en ti.” 

“Tal vez no. Pero yo no soy mi padre y tú no eres el tuyo. Escucha tus instintos, Potter, y fórmate tus propias ideas.”

Dándose vuelta, Draco se alejó de Harry y se dirigió hacia el castillo, solo. Después de unos cuantos pasos cambió de idea y regresó. Todavía enojado de que Harry no le creyera, lo pateó fuerte en la espinilla. 

El legendario auto-control estaba bien y era bueno pero no era ni remotamente tan satisfactorio como escuchar a Harry soltar un chillido. 

Otra vez, se dirigió hacia Hogwarts. En su camino de regreso, pasó cerca de un grupo de elfos domésticos que iban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Uno lo saludó, pero él lo ignoró.

  
* * *

El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando se encontraron en la torre de astronomía, en caso de que hubiera alguna pregunta de último minuto.

Todos habían estado mirándose entre sí, en silencio, por un momento; entonces Harry habló. 

“Sólo quería que todos supieran que no importa lo que pase, estoy orgulloso de ser parte de este grupo. Palmeó las espaldas de Crabbe y Goyle, luego le dio la mano a Hermione y a Ron. Cuando llegó a Draco fue recibido con una sonrisita sarcástica. 

“Para el sentimentalismo, Potter” 

“Sólo me preguntaba si…” 

“Suficiente, ya”

Asintiendo, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. Goyle y Crabbe le dieron la mano a Hermione y a Ron también. Crabbe miró de reojo a Ron y luego se inclinó y dio un breve beso en la mejilla de Hermione antes de irse por las escaleras con Goyle. 

Ron y Hermione se estaban acercando cuando Draco llevó a Harry aparte. 

“Vamos, volaré contigo a la puerta. Démosles a los tórtolos algo de privacidad.”

Unos minutos después, aterrizaron en el pasto afuera de la puerta de Hogwarts. 

“Ahora recuerda, Potter” amonestó Draco, “eres el único que puede decirnos cuando el Progiscor se acerque hacia acá para que yo abra la Cámara. No hay necesidad de que te acerques demasiado a él.”

Harry asintió. 

“Y si yo no…. no logro sacar al basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos entonces quedará en tus manos.” 

“Lo sé”, dijo Harry y luego agregó, “Draco, nunca me dijiste qué significan las palabras en parsel que estuvimos practicando.” 

“Es fácil, Potter. La segunda frase que te enseñé significa ‘ábrete’, la necesitarás para entrar en la Cámara” 

“¿Y la primera frase?” 

“¿Recuerdas que te dije que practiqué con serpientes de jardín?” Cuando Harry asintió, Draco prosiguió. “Bueno, pues primero debía atraerlas. La frase significa ‘Ven por un delicioso manjar’.”

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron exageradamente. 

“¡Tú, idiota!” gritó. “¡Grandísimo imbécil!” Harry jaló a Draco por la túnica. “Realmente era enserio lo de ‘usaremos un señuelo para sacar al basilisco’. Sólo que nunca dijiste que tú eras la carnada.” 

“Bueno, la verdad, esperaba que el gran jamón funcionara, pero si no, entonces supongo que…” 

La voz de Draco fue cortada por la boca de Harry presionándose contra la suya. Apenas se estaba ajustando a sentirla cuando Harry lo empujó, sus ojos verdes llameando. 

“No mueras, Malfoy” gruño. “No te atrevas a morirte.”

Con un gemido, Harry movió su boca hacia el cuello de Draco. Un momento después, Draco sintió el filo de los dientes de Harry en su carne, marcándolo. Harry elevó el rostro. 

“Eres mío, Draco.” Habló solemne. “No mueres.”

Con la túnica al vuelo, Harry se dio vuelta, se montó en la escoba y estuvo en el cielo antes de que Draco pudiera recuperar el aliento.

Con un dedo tembloroso, Draco dibujó la herida que Harry había dejado en su cuello. Frecuentemente, se había preguntado qué habría ocurrido si Harry no lo hubiera rechazado cuando tenían once. Ahora tenía una pequeña idea y la noción era un poco inquietante.

Dominado. Había sido completamente dominado. Por un Gryffindor. Draco no estaba seguro si eso había sido algo bueno o algo malo. 

* * *

  
Con su escoba en una mano y la bolsa de provisiones en la otra, Draco entró por la puerta por la cuál pronto estaría arreando al basilisco hacia afuera. Crabbe, quien estaba en el corredor, se hizo a un lado. 

“¿Qué pasa?”, preguntó Draco, observando el rostro alterado de Crabbe. No serviría para nadie empezar con nervios en ese punto. 

“Nos perdimos la cena, pero todavía se huele”, dijo, mortificado, Crabbe. “Había pollo asado. Mi favorito.” 

“Vince, mañana te llevaré a Hogsmeade y te compraré dos pollos asados ¿De acuerdo?”

Asintiendo, Crabbe se alejó y unas paredes comenzaron a crecer alrededor de Draco, bloqueando todos los corredores, excepto el que llevaba hacia afuera del castillo y hacia las escaleras.

Subiendo, Draco notó que los hechizos que Hermione había lanzado sobre las escaleras movibles, para que no se movieran, estaban funcionando. 

En el siguiente piso, encontró a Goyle, quien lucía algo desanimado. 

“¿Listo, Greg?” 

“Hicieron pollo asado para la cena esta noche. No me hubiera molestado tener eso para mi última comida.” 

“Voy a llevar a Vince mañana en la noche a una comida para reponerlo. Supongo que puedes acompañarnos, no me dejará en banca rota.” 

“Gracias, Malfoy”

Goyle se hizo a un lado y más paredes crecieron. 

En silencio, Draco subió el último tramo de escaleras para encontrar a Ron esperándolo. 

“Tengo algo que preguntarte”, comenzó el pelirrojo. 

“Ya sé, ya sé. También te compraré un pollo asado.” 

“No era lo que iba a preguntar, pero gracias. Lo que me preguntaba era cómo conseguiste que no nos llevaran con los demás esta noche. No he visto una sola alma alrededor. No hay profesores tampoco.” 

“¿De verdad quieres saber, Weasley?” 

“No hubiera preguntado si no quisiera.” 

Draco tomó un profundo respiro. “Besé a Snape.” 

La boca de Ron se abrió hasta el tope. Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas. 

“Ahora levanta tus paredes”, ordenó Draco. “Harry debería estarme contactando pronto.”

Controlándose a sí mismo, Ron asintió, luego se retiró. Justo antes de que las paredes aparecieran, Draco escuchó a Ron susurrar para sí: “¡Caray! No es un milagro que el pensamiento de enfrentarse con un basilisco no lo asuste.”

Entrando al baño, rápidamente encontró el lavabo que tenía el decorado de serpiente; luego, sacando el Contestador-Volador de su bolsa, lo colocó en su oreja. 

“Hermione, estoy listo” dijo, y fue recompensado con el sonido de su voz. 

“Bien”, respondió Hermione. “Harry acaba de llamar. Está volando en círculos alrededor del punto donde la batalla final fue peleada, pero no hay señales de nada extraño.” 

“¿Potter?” dijo tentativamente Draco y dejó escapar el aire cuando escuchó una voz responderle. 

“¿Malfoy?”

"Harry... mantente seguro."

"Tú también."

Frustrado al saber que estaban tan lejos, Draco sintió un enorme deseo de de arrancarse el aparato de la oreja y arrojarlo contra la pared. Pero, sabiendo que eso no serviría de nada, se conformó con patear la pared del baño. 

“Tú no puedes estar aquí”, escuchó una chillona voz femenina. “Este es el baño de  _niñas_. Tú no eres una niña.” 

Cruzándose de brazos, Draco encaró al espectro de Myrtle, la llorona. “¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?” 

“¿Draco?” escuchó la voz de Hermione. “¿A quién le estás hablando?”

“A nadie importante, sólo a Myrtle la Llorona.” 

“¿Nadie importante?” chilló Myrtle. “Eres un chico perverso. Te reportaré… si alguien me escucha, pero, ¿alguien le pone atención a Myrtle? No.” 

“Tal vez  _deberías_  reportarme.” Dijo Draco, tras un minuto. “Y sé exactamente el lugar al que debes ir. Hay un retrato de un caballero, en la biblioteca, cabello rubio, como el mío, pero más largo, ojos grises, como los míos, algo guapo. Es justo con el que quieres quejarte.” 

“¿De verdad?” 

“Definitivamente. Pero no te dejes disuadir por algún insulto. Es terriblemente tímido. Especialmente cuando lo confrontan con una adorable y joven fémina, como tú. Te puedo asegurar que si continúas hablándole, después de unos cuantos años tendrás a un gran amigo para toda la eternidad.”

Una sonrisa se esparció por el rostro de Myrtle la llorona, y ésta rápidamente desapareció a través de una pared. 

“Draco, ¿no es ese el retrato de tu padre?” preguntó Harry. 

“Claro que sí, Harry, ya lo creo que lo es.” 

“Eres malvado.” 

“Gracias.”

Animado, Draco empezaba a tararear una canción cuando un sonido ultraterreno se coló por su oreja. El sonido en tono altísimo hizo que Draco inmediatamente se llevara las manos a la cabeza, envuelta en dolor. Podía escuchar los gritos sofocados de Potter, en reacción al sonido, y los quejidos de Hermione. 

“Es… es el Progiscor”, la voz de Potter estaba afectada. 

“No lo habría adivinado” Draco hizo un esfuerzo por arrastrar las palabras. “Ahora regresa aquí.” 

“Es muy grande”, describió Harry. “Dos veces más grande que Hagrid, pero más bien a lo ancho. Gris, con muchos brazos que parecen trompas de elefante, un ojo, una boca. No tiene piernas. Parece que flota y… ¡Ay, mierda!” 

“¡Potter!”. La falta de respuesta causó que el miedo se apoderara de Draco. “¡Potter!”

Se escucharon más chillidos, más fuertes esta vez, provocando dolor puro en el cerebro de Draco. En lugar de arrancarse el aparato de la oreja, puso su mano sobre él, para mantenerlo en su sitio. 

“¿Potter, estás ahí? ¡Maldición, Harry! ¡Respóndeme!”

El tiempo que pasó pudieron haber sido segundos o minutos. No importaba. Se sintió como una eternidad para Draco. 

“Estoy… a-aquí.” 

“¿Qué ocurre?” demandó Draco. 

“Nada, nada por qué pre-preocuparse. Sólo se estaba moviendo hacia Hogsmeade, pero ya no. Estoy… Estoy regresando a Hogwarts ahora.” 

Con el sonido de la temblorosa voz de Harry, las rodillas de Draco se debilitaron y tambalearon, pero se sintió aliviado. 

“Bien. Te veré cuando todo esto acabe, Potter.”

Enderezando sus hombros y tomando varias bocanadas de aire, Draco se giró hacia el grifo que abriría la Cámara de los Secretos. 

“ _Ábrete_ ”, siseó en parsel. 

Los lavabos se movieron y una abertura apareció frente a Draco. Sacó de su bolsa un gran jamón y una soga. Rápidamente, ató la orilla de la soga al hueso que salía del jamón y lo bajó por la abertura, descolgándolo lentamente. Más y más metros de cuerda desaparecieron en la oscuridad y Draco tuvo que invocar un hechizo para hacerla más larga. 

“ _Ven por un delicioso manjar_ ”, siseó, tirando de la cuerda para sacudirla. 

No pasó nada. Siseó la invitación otra vez, más fuerte, pero siguió sin haber ningún jalón a la cuerda. 

Sosteniendo su escoba firmemente en una mano, sabía que no podría evitarlo. Iba a tener que entrar. Iba a entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos. 

Al bajar, el pasaje era completamente inesperado y resolvió que, si alguna vez regresaba a su mundo, iba a golpear a Ginny Weasley en la cabeza. Si ella se había sentido obligada a contar cuentos sobre la heroicidad de Potter, lo menos que debía haber hecho era ser completamente explícita en los detalles. 

Volvió a enredar la cuerda lo mejor que pudo, sacó su varita, murmuró un rápido  _lumos_  y luego guardó la varita otra vez. Con su Nimbus en una mano y el jamón en la otra, comenzó a avanzar. 

Cuando su pie chocó contra algo, miró hacia abajo, con disgusto, para encontrar el esqueleto de un pequeño animal y decir “Porquería”. Cuando encontró la piel de la serpiente su propia piel se volvió más pálida. Era gigantesca. ¿Y Potter había peleado con esta cosa en su segundo año? Sus ojos pasaron de la enorme piel del basilisco al pequeño jamón en su mano.

Tirando el jamón al piso, Draco bufó, exasperado. “Sabía que Longbottom hubiera sido un mejor pedazo de carne. Pero no, trato de ser amable, trato de que nadie sea comido. ¿Y qué obtengo yo de todos esos loables valores? Joderme, eso es lo que obtengo. Ser un Gryffindor realmente apesta.”

Marchando hacia delante, viajó por enredados túneles hasta que llegó a una serie de puertas con serpientes incrustadas en ellas. Las serpientes tenían ojos color esmeralda que brillaban ante la luz de la varita de Draco y él podría decir que la piedra era de alta calidad y muy valiosa. Les siseó a las puertas que se abrieran y éstas giraron.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Draco invocó un hechizo para iluminar la habitación. Colocando su varita de nuevo dentro de su bolsillo, miró alrededor. Pilares de serpientes bordeaban el camino. El techo parecía bastante alto, lo que significaba que probablemente estaba mucho más abajo de Hogwarts de lo que había pensado al principio.

Al final del camino vio una gran estatua que parecía ser Salazar Slytherin. “Y la gente me llama vanidoso. Yo no me hubiera creado un monumento a mí mismo. Por lo menos no en unos cuantos años…”

Fue cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la estatua para examinarla más cuidadosamente cuando escuchó como si arrastraran algo. Sacando la varita de su bolsillo susurró: “Accio soga”. El gran jamón al final de la soga no sería más que una mordidita para una serpiente de la talla de la piel que se había encontrado y que le indicaba cómo iba a ser el basilisco; pero era mejor que nada.

La soga apareció y Draco tragó saliva. El jamón no estaba. Otro arrastre y un crujido confirmaron los temores de Draco. 

El basilisco estaba atrás de él.

Tratando de evitar movimientos bruscos, Draco montó su escoba. Podía escuchar el sonido más cerca ahora. Definitivamente, estaba viniendo de atrás y peleó contra la necesidad de echar un vistazo.

La luz que había invocado apenas al entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos todavía iluminaba y Draco podía ver su propia sombra proyectándose en la pared de la caverna. Otra, y más grande, sombra apareció en la pared y lentamente comenzó a hacerse más clara, al acercarse. Cuando la cabeza se levanto, lista para golpear, Draco despegó en su escoba.

Sintió su túnica atorarse en algo y por unos terribles segundos permaneció colgado, sin moverse, en el aire, antes de que eso lo soltara y lo dejara volar con libertad. Elevándose, decidió ir hacia el lado derecho de la estatua. Podía escuchar el siseo atrás de él, el basilisco lo perseguía.

Le dio la vuelta a la estatua, por atrás; cerró sus ojos por varios preciosos segundos mientras daba la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la entrada de la Cámara. Al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró a dos segundos de chocar contra uno de los pilares y giró hacia un lado, apenas evitando el golpe, antes de continuar hacia la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Siseando su invitación al basilisco para venir y atraparlo, voló por los túneles, pasó la piel, pasó los huesos, luego subió. Los giros, vueltas y espirales lo obligaron a bajar la velocidad; podría jurar que sentía un aliento a sus espaldas.

Mientras volaba dentro del baño, gritó triunfalmente. “Harry, Hermione, ¡está funcionando! El basilisco está siguiéndome.” 

“¡Harry todavía está afuera!” había casi pánico en la voz de Hermione y ésta le llegó fuerte y clara a Draco. 

“¿Qué?” 

“La cosa estaba yendo hacia Hogsmeade. Tenía que pararlo”, escuchó a Harry decir. 

“Potter, te dije….” 

“Hay algo mal con la escoba de Harry”, dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo el regaño de Draco. 

“La… un… tentáculo golpeó las cerdas. Ácido, creo. Las está corroyendo”, explicó Harry. “No puedo ir muy rápido y no puedo ir muy alto.” 

Draco ya estaba llegando al primer piso. En menos de un minuto estaría afuera con el basilisco justo detrás de él, dirigiéndolo justo hacia Harry y hacia el Progiscor. 

“Harry, tan pronto como me veas, quiero que cierres los ojos.” 

“Pero, ¿cómo volaré si no puedo ver?” 

“Yo te guiaré.”

Draco estaba volando bajo hacia el piso principal ahora. El pesado basilisco hacia ruidos sordos al arrastrarse por la escalera mientras lo perseguía. 

“Pero...” 

“Maldición, Potter, ¡confía en mí!” 

La puerta estaba justo enfrente de él. 

“Yo… confío en ti, Draco.”

Aumentando bruscamente la velocidad, Draco voló hacia afuera, hacia el aire nocturno. La luna llena iluminaba la tierra e inmediatamente pudo escanear los alrededores en busca de Harry. 

La escena ante Draco hizo que su corazón se acelerara. No quedaba mucho de la escoba de Potter, sólo unas cuantas cerdas en la cola. El Progiscor estaba tan cerca de él que Draco sabía que tal vez las habilidades de vuelo de Harry eran lo único que le había permitido regresar a Hogwarts y seguir vivo. 

“Potter, quiero que pienses en un reloj. Ahora, estás dándole la cara a las doce. Quiero que voltees a las diez.”

La preocupada voz de Hermione llegó hasta sus oídos. “Draco, eso podría no ser una buena idea, estaría dirigiéndose hacia el…” 

“Hazlo, Potter. Hermione, ¿qué tan detrás de mí está el basilisco?” 

“Trece metros. Tal vez menos.”

Maldición, pensó Draco. Estaba demasiado cerca. Se inclinó sobre su escoba y aumentó más la velocidad. 

“Potter, cuando te diga, quiero que te acerques lo más que puedas al piso, casi tocando el pasto, si puedes.” 

Draco observó cómo Harry se acercaba más y más. “Ahora, baja. Más abajo. Más abajo, Potter”. Harry estaba volando a diez centímetros del piso. “Bien, suficientemente abajo.”

Harry pasó por debajo de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar. El Progiscor no fue tan afortunado. Cuando el árbol atacó a la criatura, Harry empezó a alejarse con toda comodidad. 

“Ahora, quiero que vayas hacia las dos en punto y empieces a elevarte. Unos metros más. Así está bien. Mantén ese curso. Hermione, la distancia del basilisco.” 

“Veinticinco metros.”

No era mucho, pero tenía que funcionar. 

“Potter, escucha cuidadosamente. Cuando te diga, quiero que pares, luego gira hasta que sólo estés sosteniendo tu escoba con las manos.” 

“¿Qué?” gritó Harry. 

“Prepárate.” 

A una distancia que rápidamente se cerraba, Draco podía ver los ojos de Harry, fuertemente cerrados. Esperaba haber calculado eso bien. El Progiscor se había librado del Sauce Boxeador y ahora se dirigía hacia Harry. 

“¡Ahora, Potter!”

Sin dudarlo, Harry paró su escoba y giró hacia un lado, dejando su cuerpo colgar en el aire. Reduciendo la velocidad de su escoba a casi nada, Draco se dirigió hacia Harry. Soltando la escoba, extendió ambos brazos y jaló al chico, hasta colocarlo en su propia escoba, justo enfrente de él. 

“¡Diez metros!” gritó Hermione. “Ocho.”

Con el Progiscor enfrente y el basilisco atrás. Draco dirigió su escoba hacia el cielo. El peso extra causó que se tambaleara. 

“Seis. ¡Muévete! Está casi sobre ti.”

Subieron lo más alto que se pudo, hasta que estuvieron lejos del rango de acción del basilisco. Draco se dio cuenta de que el Progiscor estaba acercándose. Los tentáculos grises se extendían y el monstruo estaba abriendo su boca. 

El grito que emitió hizo que los dientes de Draco rechinaran. Podía sentir el hombro de Harry enfrente de él y recordó que era la tercera vez que Harry lo escuchaba tan cerca. El sonido parecía eterno, enviando chispas por toda la espina dorsal.

Tres de los tentáculos se desplegaron hacia ellos. Él y Harry no estaban lo suficientemente arriba. Lo había hecho mal, de alguna manera, y no sólo él iba a morir, sino también iba a matar a Harry. 

Los tentáculos se extendieron hacia ellos, luego pararon, congelados. Un fuerte crujido. Luego otro. 

Tomando ventaja de la falta de movimiento de la criatura, él cambió el ángulo y voló sobre el Progiscor. Podía escuchar a Hermione gritando. 

“Lo hiciste. Está muerto. Tiene que estarlo. El basilisco lo mató.”

Draco se dejó caer contra la espalda de Harry, con alivio. “Gracias a Merlín. Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, tomar uno de sus gallos y que cante mientras el basilisco se da su festín.” Girando hacia la izquierda, pudo ver la cabaña, con el área cercada para los pollos. No podía esperar para que todo eso acabara. 

“Algo está mal” la voz de Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos. 

“¿Qué cosa, Granger? El Progiscor está muerto, ¿correcto?” 

“Sí, pero es el basilisco. No se lo está comiendo. Paró e inspeccionó el cadáver un momento, pero ahora los está siguiendo otra vez.” 

“Va a estar bien”, le aseguró Draco. “Estamos casi en la cabaña. Sólo tenemos que quitar el hechizo silenciador sobre estos gallos y…” 

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Hermione, cuando la voz de Draco se apagó. 

“Los… gallos. No están.”

En frente de ellos estaba el lugar donde había silenciado a los gallos, luego les había lanzado un hechizo para que permanecieran quietos. Sólo había unas cuantas plumas en el piso. Entonces Draco recibió de golpe la información. 

Los elfos domésticos dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña de Hagrid en la mañana. Pollo para la cena. 

Los gallos que se suponía debían estar ahí para cantar y matar al basilisco, salvando el día, estaban ahora siendo digeridos por la población estudiantil de Hogwarts. 

“Has algo”, escuchó a Harry pedir fervientemente. 

“¿Puedes transfigurar algo en un gallo?” preguntó Draco, desesperado. 

“No. ¿Tú puedes?” 

“No.” 

“Draco, el basilisco está cerrando la distancia”, gritó Hermione. 

Tenía que haber una forma. Tenía que haberla.

Con una inspiración repentina, Draco se dirigió hacia el claro cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y del Bosque Prohibido. Cuando llegó al centro del claro, paro, y comenzó a flotar unos metros por arriba del piso. 

“¿Qué estás haciendo Draco?” escuchó a Hermione gritar. “¡Sal de ahí!”

Draco permaneció donde estaba. 

“Está casi ahí. Oh, mi dios. Está justo detrás de ustedes.”

Draco los mantuvo en su lugar, flotando sobre el piso. Podía sentir el aliento del basilisco en su cuello. Escuchó un largo y fuerte siseo y tembló. 

Hermione estaba llorando. “Por favor, Draco. No sé qué estás haciendo, pero por favor, sal de ahí”

Sintió a Harry, inclinándose sobre él. “Draco, sabes que confío en ti ¿cierto?” susurró. “Me preguntaba si te importaría que confiara en ti a treinta metros arriba de aquí.” 

“Espera. Por favor espera.”

Harry guardó silencio, luego asintió. Draco sintió algo corriendo por su túnica. Tenía que ser la lengua del basilisco. Oliéndolo. Probándolo. 

Otro siseo vino, esta vez justo al lado de su oreja. Draco se preguntó si otra vez había calculado mal. 

“Algo está pasando.” La voz de Hermione estaba llena de sorpresa. “El basilisco parece estar trastabillando.” 

Por favor, por favor, por favor, rogó Draco en silencio. 

“¡Está trastabillando!” La voz de Hermione estaba estupefacta. “Está… el basilisco está cayéndose. Acaba de desplomarse.”

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Draco se dejó caer, con alivio, contra Harry. 

“¿Qué pasó? ¿Está muerto?” preguntó Harry. 

“No, dormido.” 

“¿Dormido? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?”

Sin decir una palabra, Draco levantó la mano de Harry y pasó un dedo por una reciente cicatriz. Una cicatriz que Harry había recibido por una mordida. 

“Los shandle-pops”, dijo Harry. 

“Los shandle-pops”, repitió Hermione, entendiendo al fin. “Excretan una sustancia durante la luna llena que en largas dosis actúa como anestesia.” 

“Diez puntos para Gryffindor”, murmuró Draco. “Vamos, Potter. De verdad deberíamos matarlo antes de que despierte.”

* * *

Cubrieron la cara del basilisco con sus túnicas antes de trabajar, solo en caso de que abriera los ojos.

Draco había transfigurado dos piedras en hachas. Le dio una a Harry, quien la miró con diversión. 

“¿Qué esperabas, Potter? ¿La Espada de Gryffindor?”

Harry había sonreído en respuesta, y luego empezaron a trabar en decapitar al basilisco.

Llenos de sangre, se tiraron más tarde al lado del cuerpo sin cabeza. 

“Lo hiciste, Malfoy. A pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron, tu plan funcionó.” 

“Sorprendente, ¿no?”, Draco se encogió de hombros. “Bueno, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.”

Harry se enderezó y volteó hacia su amigo. “¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” 

“Es solo que no creo que alguno de mis planes haya funcionado antes. De hecho,” Draco confesó, “la mayoría tiende a convertirse en desastres épicos.” 

“¿Nunca habías tenido un plan que funcionara antes?” 

“No. No creo haberlo tenido.” 

“Y aun así, planeaste este. Nos enredaste a todos contigo. Hiciste que arriesgáramos nuestras vidas. Besaste a Snape por alguna razón que todavía no entiendo, y no creo haberte perdonado por eso, ¿todo por un plan que ni siquiera tú pensabas que funcionaría?”

Draco consideró la pregunta por un minuto, luego asintió. 

“Sí, lo hice.”

El grito que Harry dio fue fuerte y largo y casi le rompió el tímpano. 

Potter podría haberle dado lecciones al Progiscor, pensó Draco.

Fue tirado al suelo, lo que como fuera, era mucho mejor que ser comido, resolvió Draco. Auque, por la forma en la que Potter lo estaba mordiendo, no debía haber mucha diferencia. Ser besado hasta que casi pierdes la conciencia debido a la falta de oxigeno era delicioso, también.

Absolutamente nada comparado con el sentimiento de Harry restregándose contra él hasta que su cuerpo entero se sintió arder en llamas. Draco cerró los ojos y se deleitó con la sensación. Luego abrió sus ojos, un momento después, éstos se abrieron exageradamente. 

“Harry”, preguntó lentamente al chico que en el momento jadeaba contra su cuello mientras él empujaba contra él. “¿Crees que algo de la sustancia de los shandle-pops hizo efecto en nosotros?” 

“Hmmmm. Tal vez. Oh dios, eso se siente bien.” 

“¿Piensas que esa sustancia pueda causar alucinaciones?” 

“No creo”, fue la respuesta gemida de Harry. 

“¿Entonces Dumbledore y McGonagall de verdad están parados frente a nosotros con un centauro, un goblin y un elfo?”

Harry soltó un chillido y rodó para bajarse de él, y Draco suspiró, decepcionado. 

“Buenas noches señor Potter, señor Malfoy” saludó Dumbledore. Sonriendo, sus ojos fueron hacia el cuerpo del basilisco, luego otra vez hacia ellos. “Parece que han tenido una noche agitada...” 

“La verdad, estábamos a punto de entrar en la parte interesante”, escupió Draco al levantarse, ignorando el chillido que Harry soltó atrás de él. Jaló a Harry por la mano y lo levantó. “Ahora, si nos perdonan, tenemos que regresar a nuestras habitaciones. Creo que hemos rebasado el toque de queda.” 

Dándole la espalda a Dumbledore, McGonagall y a los otros, quienes parecían encontrarlo todo muy fascinante, Malfoy arrastró a Potter de regreso a Hogwarts, a paso furioso. En la puerta del castillo se encontraron a Ron, Hermione, Vince y Greg, quienes iban hacia afuera. “Draco, Harry, estábamos tan preocupados”, Hermione extendió los brazos para abrazarlos, pero Draco la ignoró y pasó a un lado, hacia los dormitorios. 

“Sí, estamos vivos. Sí, todo está bien”, dijo Draco, pasando de largo. Sus amigos miraron a Harry, buscando una explicación, él sólo se encogió de hombros mientras era jalado por Draco. 

Ron se apresuró para alcanzar a Draco. “¿Estás bien? ¿No te volviste chiflado de Nuevo, o sí?” 

“No estoy chiflado. Nunca he estado chiflado. Pero pronto me volveré chiflado si continúan interrumpiéndonos.”

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risita, que no pudo reprimir. Draco, sin detener el paso, volteó la cabeza para darle una mirada asesina, seguida de un destello. 

“Granger, como Premio Anual tienes tu propia habitación, ¿cierto?”

Hermione asintió. 

“Bien. Harry y yo la vamos a usar. Por favor, asegúrate de que no nos interrumpan.”

Minutos después, la puerta de la habitación de Hermione se cerró con un ruido sordo. 

Vince, Grez, Ron y Hermione permanecieron afuera por un momento, hasta que los sonidos provenientes de la habitación les causaron cierta incomodidad y algunos pensamientos pervertidos. 

Hermione se acomodó el cabello y miró por debajo de su nariz a los tres hombres que estaban a su lado. “Mañana es nuestro último día para estudiar antes de los ÉXTASIS. Espero que todos nosotros”, en esta parte los tres movieron sus pies contra el piso, “lo hagamos bien. Reúnanse conmigo en la biblioteca inmediatamente después del desayuno si desean que estudiemos juntos.”

Dándose la vuelta, Hermione se fue. Ron miró a Crabbe y a Goyle. 

“No sé ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre. ¿Alguno quiere ir a las cocinas?”

Con entusiastas asentimientos, los tres se dirigieron a buscar algo de comer, discutiendo todo lo que había pasado esa noche, excepto por las actividades de Draco y Harry. 

Draco estaba ocupado descubriendo que tener un poco de Gryffindor en un Slytherin podría resultar una experiencia satisfactoria. Lo contrario también probó ser igualmente bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios ^^, no he tenido tiempo para responderlos porque estaba apurada traduciendo el capítulo. Espero tener el siguiente para el jueves O.o... igualmente ya para ese día sabré qué me saqué en el examen de inglés *entra en pánico al recordarlo*.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

  
Draco lamió la ligeramente arrugada piel con su lengua por nonagésima vez mientras la luz del sol se filtraba lentamente a través de las cortinas que Hermione había puesto en su ventana.

”No tienes que hacer eso”, dijo Harry tentativamente.

Mirando hacia arriba, dolido, Draco sacudió la cabeza. “Está bien. Quiero hacerlo.” 

Unos momentos pasaron y Draco siguió lamiendo y mordisqueando antes de que Harry suspirara. “Hay otras partes que agradecerían más tu atención” se estiró y quitó las sábanas de su cuerpo, sólo en caso de que Draco no captara el punto y necesitara demostraciones visuales. 

”Estoy bien donde estoy”

Exasperado y más que un poco confundido Harry se dio la vuelta, llevando el objeto de fascinación de Draco lejos de su alcance. 

”Draco, es sólo un codo.”

”Ah, ahí es donde estás mal, Potter. No es sólo un codo.”

”A mí me parece un codo.”

Sujetando el brazo de Harry, Draco lo regresó al alcance de su boca. “Es tu codo. Parte de ti. Una parte de ti que intento conquistar.” Su lengua salió rápidamente a lamer la piel. “Quiero probarla, sentirla, tenerla hasta que sea parte de mí.” 

Draco sopló sobre la piel que su boca acababa de mojar y luego miró el rostro de Harry.

”Será tan completamente mío que nunca lo olvidarás. Cuando te golpees el codo, cuando lo laves en el baño, cuando lo recargues en tu escritorio, ahí estará el recuerdo constante de que me pertenece. 

”Y no pararé en tu codo. Planeo hacerlo con tu brazo y avanzar hacia los huesos de tu muñeca. Cada dedo, la palma de tu mano, las yemas, será nuevo territorio para subyugar a mi voluntad.”

Los pálidos dedos de Draco pasaron sobre Harry, trazando el camino creado por sus palabras. “Entonces levantaré tu brazo, atacaré tu hombro, tu clavícula, tu garganta, no dejaré que nada me detenga. Luego será tu rostro, iré a tus orejas y a tus ojos y asediaré tu boca.

”Cada parte de ti: tus pies, tus rodillas, tus muslos, tu pecho, tu espalda caerá bajo mi avalancha. Para el momento en que llegue a mis objetivos finales querrás ser conquistado. Rogarás por ser poseído. Caerás completamente rendido ante mí.”

Poniéndose de rodillas, Draco se montó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Harry, inclinándose sobre él; sus rostros quedaron cerca, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de Harry.

”Habrá otros que te quieran. Te querrán para ellos. Pero yo ya habré estado aquí. Cada suspiro, cada aliento por tu cuerpo te recordará a mí. Cada toque será un eco de mi piel en la tuya. Cada temblor de placer no será más que una pobre imitación de la forma en que te estremeces conmigo. Eres mío, Potter, y siempre lo serás.”

Harry Parpadeó. “Guau, Malfoy. Eso es…” Harry tragó con fuerza, “eso es realmente raro.” 

Draco golpeó a Harry en las costillas. “Cállate.” 

Sacudiéndose en reacción, Harry no fue capaz de mantener bajo control toda la felicidad que flotaba en él, así que explotó en risas. “De verdad, eres rarísimo.”

Draco resolvería después que probablemente no debería haberse explicado con Harry, porque Harry pareció decidir hacerle lo mismo a él. Y a Harry le gustaba usar los dientes.

* * *

  
Hermione tocó suavemente en su propia puerta. Como no hubo respuesta, tocó con más fuerza. Estaba buscando algo para tirarla cuando Draco finalmente abrió la puerta unos cuantos centímetros. 

”¿Granger? ¿Hay algo que quisieras?” 

”Son las cinco de la tarde, Draco. Logré que Lavander me prestara ropa, y fue muy amable de su parte proveerme también con un lugar para dormir. Pero mañana son los ÉXTASIS y ya me he leído tus apuntes de pies a cabeza, ahora necesito los míos. Sin mencionar que Crabbe y Goyle han estado quejándose sobre un pollo prometido para la cena. ¿Y a todo esto, cómo conseguiste todos esos apuntes de Ravenclaws?

Draco pareció calcular la situación, luego dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando que Hermione entrara. 

Había ropa esparcida por la habitación. El rubio estaba vestido sólo con unos boxers negros, pero lo que conmocionó a Hermione fueron los moretones y mordidas que marcaban la pálida piel. Él la miró, notando esto y le sonrió orgulloso.

”Harry es algo posesivo.”

Sus ojos volaron hacia la cama, donde Harry descansaba con el rostro girado en otra dirección, la sábana estaba enredada en su cintura, exponiendo los músculos de su pecho. Una larga pierna estaba colgando y la orilla de la sábana apenas tapaba los muslos.

”¿Querías tus notas, Granger?” dijo Draco, con obvia diversión en su voz.

”Así es”, con una última mirada hacia Harry, fue hacia su escritorio, quitó el hechizo que había puesto para proteger sus pergaminos y los recogió en sus brazos.

Le permitió a Draco guiarla de regreso hacia la puerta.

”¿Y qué debo decirles a Crabbe y Goyle?” preguntó Hermione.

Girando su rostro hacia la cama, Draco dijo en voz alta. “¿Potter, quieres pollo asado?” 

”Oh, por favor, dime que eso no es otra de tus maneras de llamar al sexo” fue la apagada respuesta.

Dejando escapar una risa, Draco devolvió la vista hacia Hermione, quien intentaba mantener su rostro inexpresivo. “Diles a Crabbe y a Goyle que nos veremos en el Gran Salón para ir a Hogsmeade en una hora. Dile a Ron que está invitado, como tú lo estás.”

”Voy a estar ocupada estudiando. Ya lo he retrasado terriblemente.”

”Sí, fue totalmente descortés por parte del Progiscor eso de aparecer justo antes de los ÉXTASIS.”

Draco empezó a cerrar la puerta, entonces se detuvo. “¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que le dijeras al elfo Boppy…”

”Dobby” dijo Harry dentro de la habitación.

”…que envíe una bandeja de comida y bebida para Potter? Creo que el hambre lo está debilitando.”

”Hambre. Sí.” Rugió Harry adentro, sonando ligeramente más despierto.

Hermione sonrió. “Lo hare.” Extendiendo la mano, tocó una de las marcas en el cuerpo de Draco y dejó a sus dedos pasar por el torso hasta encontrar otra marca. “Debí haber tomado ventaja cuando fui tu novia.”

Hablando un poco más alto dijo “¿Seguro que no quieres compartirlo conmigo, Harry?”. La respuesta fue otro gruñido.

”Mejor diles a Crabbe y a Goyle que los veré en dos horas”, dijo Draco con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Dando ligeros brinquitos, Hermione se dirigió a la sala común a estudiar, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar los sonidos que venían de su habitación.

* * *

Draco había estado horriblemente, terriblemente mal. 

Le había dicho a Goyle que comprar pollo asado para la cena no lo llevaría a la banca rota. Un cementerio no tendría tantos huesos como los que estaban en ese momento sobre la mesa. Entre Ron, Vince y Greg, era posible que una granja completa hubiera sido sacrificada para satisfacer su hambre.

Logró arreglar lo de la cuenta con el dueño y se les unió a los otros afuera.

”Me pregunto si Honeydukes está abierto todavía”, dijo Ron, mientras se dirigían de regreso a Hogwarts. “Me gustaría un dulce o dos para terminar la comida.”

”Pensé que para eso eran las malteadas” dijo Draco secamente.

”No es lo mismo” Ron se giró hacia Goyle. “¿Sabes lo que quiero decir, no, Greg?”

”Definitivamente, Ron”

Ron le sonrió triunfalmente a Draco. En represalia, Draco se giró hacia Crabbe. “Vince, ¿has considerado a quién llevarás al baile de graduación? Es en unos pocos días.”

”Yo n-no sé”, respondió Vince, echándole un rápido vistazo a Ron. “Hay una chica que me gusta, pero tiene novio.”

”¿Y su novio ya le ha pedido que vaya con él? Si no lo ha hecho, supongo que todavía se puede hacer algo.” 

”¿De verdad?” dijo Vince, con esperanza.

”Absolutamente.”

”¿A quién vas a llevar, Malfoy?” preguntó Ron, un poco molesto de que su amigo animara a un rival.

”Harry, naturalmente.”

”¿Ya se lo pediste?”

”No, pero…”

”Es un héroe ahora. Tal vez tenga otras opciones.”

Draco miró fijamente a Ron por un momento y hubo chispas en su interior. Harry era un héroe ahora, como el Harry de su mundo. Y El Niño Que Vivió, el Héroe del Mundo Mágico, nunca había querido nada con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry se estaba poniendo los pantalones cuando Draco entró por la puerta.

”Creo que Hermione quiere su habitación de regreso”, dijo Harry, a modo de explicación, sin darle la cara a Draco. “No puedo creer que me dejaras holgazanear casi todo el día. Los ÉXTASIS son mañana.”

”¿Holgazanear?” Draco alzó una ceja. “¿Así es como lo llaman estos días?”

Ruborizándose, Harry recogió un calcetín del piso, luego empezó a buscar entre las sábanas. “Escucha, tengo que irme. No soy como tú, yo tengo que hacerlo bien en los ÉXTASIS, ya que no tengo el apoyo del mundo.” Localizando su meta, Harry tomó el otro calcetín de entre las almohadas.

Cruzándose de brazos, Draco se inclinó contra la pared y miró a Harry ponerse los calcetines.

”Bien. Ve si te tienes que ir”, dijo finalmente. “Sólo quería preguntarte algo importante.”

”¿Importante? ¿Dónde están mis zapatos?”

Señalando una esquina, Draco respiro profundamente; Harry recuperó sus zapatos y luego se sentó al borde de la cama para ponérselos.

”Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al baile de graduación.”

”¿No se supone que todos van?” preguntó Harry, sin mirarlo.

”Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi pareja.”

Las manos de Harry se quedaron quietas, a mitad del camino hacia atar sus zapatos, un momento después logró volver a su tarea. “Seguro. Suena genial.”

Poniéndose de pie, Harry giró hacia la puerta. “Realmente me tengo que ir.”

Después de que Harry saliera corriendo, Draco se quedó de pie, solo en la habitación, sintiéndose abandonado y confundido, preguntándose qué había hecho mal.

* * *

Los ÉXTASIS habían sido agotadores, pero Draco sabía que lo había hecho bien y estaba muy complacido por ello. Por lo que no estaba complacido, era por el hecho de que desde que le había pedido a Potter que fuera con él al baile sólo había logrado pasar menos de un par de minutos a solas con él.

Finalmente, decidió descubrir qué era lo que causaba que Potter lo evitara últimamente. Razón por la cual en ese momento Harry estaba tirado sobre el piso del closet que estaba afuera del Gran Comedor, después de que Draco se le tirara encima. Draco siempre había creído en los acercamientos directos.

”¿Qué pasa, Potter? Has estado evitándome.”

”No es cierto” Harry se levantó y empezó a quitarse el polvo que el piso había dejado en su túnica. “¿Sabes? No necesitas secuestrar a alguien si quieres hablar con él. Oh, bien, con tu personalidad lo tienes que hacer.”

”Lo hago si me han estado evitando, y tú lo has hecho. Donde quiera que estoy, haces lo que sea para no estar ahí”, aún sin luz, Draco podía adivinar que Harry estaba mirando para todos lados, pero no hacia él.

”Eso es ridículo.”

”Bien. Pruébalo. Dame tu mapa, ese que muestra dónde están todos todo el tiempo.”

”No”

”¡Lo ves! ¡Quieres evitarme!”

”Sólo porque…” Harry se detuvo, luego se recargó contra la pared del closet, en silencio.

Draco se acercó, en voz baja. “¿Por qué, Potter? ¿Es por que ya no te intereso después de haber tenido una aventura maliciosa conmigo?” 

”No”, negó Harry. “Por supuesto que no”, luego más calurosamente, “y fuiste tú el que tuviste una aventura maliciosa conmigo. Ni siquiera sé cómo pudiste… y cuando tú… y eso que hiciste con tu lengua fue…” Harry sacudió la cabeza. “Para nada.”

Draco se inclinó y pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Harry. “¿Te gustó lo que hice con mi lengua?” 

Los ojos de Harry brillaron ante el recuerdo, el aliento se le fue y asintió.

Poniendo su pierna entra las de Harry, Draco murmuró. “¿Y te gustaría que lo hiciera otra vez?” 

Incapaz de ponerse un alto, Harry empujó su erección contra Draco, con fuerza y luego asintió por segunda vez.

Draco dejó caer sus manos perezosamente hacia el pecho de Harry, hacia su cintura, hasta que llegó a una parte donde sus cuerpos estaban pegados y empezó a tocar a Harry.

”¿Entonces sabes qué necesitas hacer, Potter?”

Arqueando sus caderas contra la mano de Darco, Harry fue incapaz de responder. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras Draco lo tocaba unas cuantas veces más; luego lo apretó, antes de hacerse para atrás.

”Necesitas dejar de evitarme.”

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de repente. “Tú… tú… maldito bromista.”

”Dime, Harry. ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?”

”¡Por esto! Exactamente por esto”, escupió Harry. Pasó su mano por el enredado cabello, con exasperación.

”No entiendo.”

”Nosotros. Esto. No va a durar ¿o sí? Después del baile de graduación saldremos de Hogwarts. Probablemente jamás nos volveremos a ver, excepto de vez en cuando, entonces nos encontremos sin querer, nos saludemos con la cabeza y luego cada quien por su lado. Y eso me destruirá. Yo todavía te quiero y tú te vas a alejar, justo como lo acabas de hacer. Sin que te afecte.”

Draco tomó la mano de Harry y la dirigió a su propia entrepierna, donde su erección todavía estaba dura y punzante. “¿Te parece que no me afecta?” Se mantuvo contra la palma de Harry un momento antes de retirarla. “No te voy a dejar, Harry. No voy a dejar que me dejes tampoco.”

”¿No?” el rostro de Harry era cauteloso, pero con un poco de esperanza brillando a través de todo.

”No”, repitió Draco. “No lo haré.” 

”Es solo que a veces parece que todos me dejan”, Harry miró hacia el piso por un momento, antes de levantar sus ojos. “Supongo que eso significa que he estado actuando como un estúpido últimamente.”

”Lo que es entendible, viendo cómo es tu estado natural.” Draco le dirigió una sonrisa seductora. “También estabas equivocado sobre lo otro.”

”¿Qué?”

”Los Malfoy amenazamos, sobornamos, seducimos, insultamos. Nunca prometemos retribución pero juramos venganza.”

Moviéndose hacia delante, Draco se arrodilló, a los pies de Harry.

”Los Malfoy nunca bromeamos.” 

Cuando Draco lamió sus labios con anticipación Harry gimió.

  
* * *

  
No tenía tiempo para eso, pensó Draco al sentarse en la oficina de Dumbledore, al día siguiente. Esa noche era el baile de graduación. Tenía que bañarse, poner su cabello en condiciones y escoger, de alguna manera, una túnica apropiada de entre la vasta y nauseabunda colección de rojo y dorado que el otro Draco poseía.

Estudió a Dumbledore a través del escritorio y se sorprendió de cuán viejo se veía. Draco lo había visto en la mesa principal muchas veces y sabía de toda la vida que era uno de los más grandes magos vivos, así que fue un poco sorprendente notar cuán viejo y casi enclenque parecía.

La edad debía estarle causando algo de demencia senil, también, porque habían pasado toda la reunión discutiendo sobre diversos dulces de Honeydukes y de cómo los elfos domésticos podían mejorar el menú de postres. La sugerencia de Draco de cómo debía cocinarse correctamente un pastel fue recibida con un distraído asentimiento.

A pesar de las gruesas paredes, Draco podía escuchar los sonidos de la tormenta del exterior. Mientras Dumbledore había hablado sin sentido sobre los dulces, él se sorprendía imaginando todo el daño que la lluvia y el viento debían estar causando mientras ellos hablaban. Finalmente, Draco decidió que había perdido suficiente tiempo.

”Director Dumbledore, aprecio que se esté tomando este valioso tiempo para discutir problemas sin importancia conmigo, pero de verdad debo irme.” Draco se levantó.

”¿Asistirá al baile de graduación esta noche?” preguntó Dumbledore.

Draco paró donde estaba y asintió.

Dumbledore lo estudió por un momento. “Con Harry Potter, sin duda.”

”Sí.”

”¿Diría que usted y el señor Potter se han convertido en amigos?”

”Usted nos vio al lado del basilisco. Estoy seguro que puede sacar conclusiones”, replicó Draco.

”Sí, el basilisco. Un interesante suceso. Me temo que la hazaña de destruir al Progiscor que realizaron usted y el señor Potter está en todos los periódicos. Son proclamados héroes de la comunidad mágica.”

”Bueno, matar reporteros es contra la ley mágica desde 1797, así que supongo que eso no puede evitarse. Estúpida ley.”

”Hay lechuzas volando continuamente desde entonces, bañando a usted y al señor Potter en elogios y gratitud.”

”Es un poco molesto, ¿no?”

”Entiendo que el señor Potter incluso ha recibido noticias de que su padre está planeando visitarlo pronto.”

Draco frunció las cejas. Recordaba a Potter reconociendo la letra de una carta que había recibido esa mañana y sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa detrás de sus lentes al abrir el sobre con manos temblorosas. Después, había tratado de fingir que no era importante, pero había estado rebozando de energía. El sexo subsiguiente había sido memorable, pero a Draco le preocupaba que Potter pudiera ser fácilmente influenciado por la aprobación de su padre.

Desechando el pensamiento, Draco se encogió de hombros. “Estoy seguro que pronto saldrá a la luz que usted tenía la situación bajo control y el furor se pasará.” 

”Si eso pasa o no, no es el problema. Harry Potter es ahora una gran celebridad. Creo que está siendo considerado para ser entrenado como auror.”

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron con sospecha. “Lo que usted quería que pasara”, dijo lentamente, la verdad iba apareciendo.

”Cuando hice el Hechizo de Necesidad con el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall, no tenía un objetivo claro en mi mente.”

”¿El Hechizo de Necesidad? Eso es imposible. Es sólo un mito.” 

”Todos los mitos tienen sus raíces en verdades.”

Empujando su silla hacia atrás, con tanta fuerza que cayó al piso, Draco hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, temblando de rabia. “¡Ustedes hicieron esto! Es su culpa que yo esté aquí.”

”El problema con el Hechizo de Necesidad es que uno nunca sabe cómo es que se cumplirá”, respondió Dumbledore con calma. “No teníamos idea de que había trabajado ni de que usted sería el instrumento que resolvería nuestro dilema.”

”Pero no era el Progiscor lo que les preocupaba, ¿o sí?”

La mente de Draco regresó hacia el interés de Snape en su relación con Harry. Había dicho algo sobre la madre de Harry muerta, su padre abandonándolo, muggles criándolo…

”Era Harry lo que les preocupaba a usted y al profesor Snape.” La conversación que él y Harry habían escuchado en la sala de profesores de pronto tenía sentido. “Años antes, dijo Snape, usted tuvo algo similar en sus manos y no hizo nada, lo cual resultó en una catástrofe.”

Draco tomó un profundo respiro, su mente llegaba a una conclusión que lo dejó atónito.

”Ustedes tenían miedo. Tenían miedo de que Harry se convirtiera en otro Voldemort”, acusó Draco.

Dumbledore simplemente asintió en respuesta.

”Eso es una tontería. Harry jamás haría eso.”

”Harry tiene ambición.”

”Harry tiene un maldito corazón bondadoso. Yo debería saberlo porque a mí eso me falta totalmente.” Draco se inclinó hacia el escritorio de Dumbledore y no hizo nada para ocultar el enojo que estaba sintiendo, su voz se volvió un gruñido. “Lo que descubrirían si alguna maldita vez se metieran de nuevo en la vida de Potter.”

”Por favor, señor Malfoy, cálmese. No le pedí que viniera aquí para una confrontación.”

”¿Entonces para qué?”

”Simplemente deseaba decirle adiós antes de que se fuera.”

”Bien, cuando salga por la puerta de Hogwarts por última vez, no puedo decir que vaya a extrañarlo, ni a usted, ni a sus amiguetes, ni a esta pila de piedras.” Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

”El hechizo está terminando y todo debe regresar a donde debería.”

El rostro de Draco estaba pálido cuando miró hacia Dumbledore. “¿Está terminando? ¿Entonces me iré? ¿Dejaré este mundo?” tartamudeó.

El lento asentimiento de Dumbledore sacudió el alma de Draco.

”¡Malditos sean!” siseó Draco, lleno de dolor. “Váyanse al infierno.”

* * *

"¡Harry!"

Draco estaba sin aliento. Una gota de frío sudor corría por su mejilla. Después de dejar la oficina de Dumbledore, había corrido directo hacia Harry, asustado de poder desaparecer antes de verlo otra vez. Un estudiante de Slytherin estaba saliendo del dormitorio cuando él llego, así que se apresuró y rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación de Harry, donde él lo recibió con una sonrisa.

”Pensé que no estarías aquí hasta dentro de un par de horas.”

”Necesito hablar contigo ahora.”

”Seguro” Harry miró hacia Zabini y Nott, quienes los miraban con curiosidad. “¿Por qué no vamos afuera?”

Al salir de Slytherin, Harry dejó escapar una risita. “Supongo que sabes la nueva contraseña ¿cierto?”

”¿Contraseña?” Draco estaba teniendo unos momentos difíciles, intentando enfocar su mente y tratando de encontrar una forma de decirle a Harry.

”¿No sabes?” la sonrisa de Harry se amplió, estaban subiendo por unas escaleras, saliendo de las mazmorras. “La cambié. A decir verdad, sólo le agregué algo. Ahora la contraseña es “Malfoy me la chupa… magníficamente.”

Ante la mirada en blanco de Draco, Harry sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo conciliador. “Lo sé, lo sé, es cruda, insultante y una increíble realidad.”

Sin siquiera poner atención a donde iban, Draco se encontró en la puerta que habían usado para sacar al basilisco y la abrió. Todavía llovía con fuerza. Había ocasionales rayos acompañados de truenos, pero la puerta tenía salientes que los protegían de la lluvia.

Las cejas de Harry se juntaron, preocupado por el inusual comportamiento de Draco. “¿Cuál es el problema?”

”Tengo que decirte algo.”

”¿Algo malo?”

Draco asintió. ”Muy malo”

”¿Qué hiciste?” Preguntó Harry.

”¡No es mi culpa! Si estuviera en mis manos me quedaría para siempre.”

”¿Te vas a ir?” todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Harry. Angustiado, comenzó a alejarse, sin notar que estaba saliendo y que la lluvia ahora empapaba su túnica.

”Sí. No.” Oh, dios, pensó Draco. Iba a ser terriblemente peor para Harry. Cuando el otro Draco regresara, Harry sería ignorado. Harry pensaría que Draco lo estaba haciendo a propósito, sacándolo de su vida.

”Escúchame, Harry. Permanece con Hermione y Ron. Serán buenos amigos para ti. Te lo garantizo.”

”Pero tú no estarás cerca, ¿o sí?” Harry se alejó más en la lluvia.

”Estaré”, Draco cerró la distancia entre ellos, ahora la lluvia empapaba su cabello, su rostro, su túnica. Tomó a Harry por los brazos, atrayéndolo. “Sólo que no estaré contigo. No más. No puedo. Seré una especie de desgraciado que ni siquiera sabe que te amo.”

Draco besó a Harry con fuerza, tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos una última vez a través de sus labios, cuando las palabras eran inútiles.

Harry lo empujó y usó su manga para limpiar el sabor que había dejado en su boca.

”Quieres irte, Draco, entonces vete. ¡Lárgate de aquí! No te estoy deteniendo.”

”No lo entiendes.”

”Lo entiendo perfectamente.”

El agua había nublado los lentes de Harry y sus ojos se escondían a su vista, pero Draco sospechaba, por el temblor de su voz, que la humedad de sus mejillas no tenía que ver con la lluvia. 

”Harry, por favor, déjame explicarte.”

”¡No! Yo confié en ti. Creí en ti. Incluso te am….” Harry trastabilló y se alejó más. “Ahora tú…” Sin ver, se dio la vuelta y caminó por la lluvia. “Vete al infierno, Malfoy”

No podía dejarlo acabar así. No con Harry lleno de dolor mientras su propio corazón se hacía pedazos.

Draco corrió tras Harry. La lluvia caía tan fuerte y tan recia que no podía ver a Harry. 

"¡Harry!"

Escaneó sus alrededores y creyó ver un movimiento a su izquierda, así que corrió tras él. "¡Harry!"

Un rayo golpeó un árbol no muy lejos de él, alarmando a Draco. Se hizo hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibro y cayendo en el lodo, a sus espaldas, su cabeza golpeó contra una dura piedra. La oscuridad lo llenó todo, envolviéndolo. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Parpadeó y peleó con toda su voluntad. 

Draco extendió los brazos para abrazarse a sí mismo cuando tocó algo a su lado. Algo que no era ni pasto ni lodo. Se giró para ver que era y el lamento que soltó llenó el cielo.

Era el cuerpo de su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hubiera querido celebrar mi precioso 9 en el examen de inglés con un capítulo menos angustiante, pero lamentablemente, es el capítulo que seguía. Igualmente quería sorprenderlos adelantándome un día a lo anticipado (:P lo sé, no es mucho, pero yo me siento satisfecha de darles regalitos como este...).
> 
>  
> 
> También anunciar el siguiente capítulo es el final de esta historia. Lo sé, también, es algo corta, pero tomando en cuenta que es lo primero que traduzco... no sé, irme con una historia de 40 caps no me apetecía.
> 
> En fin, no se me angustien, que como siempre digo, todo tiene su porqué.
> 
> ¡Gracias por todos los buenos deseos/comentarios/halagos/Críticas!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Suspira* Como siempre, les agradezco por seguirme en esta pequeña aventurilla a la que me metí sin saber que me esperaba este éxito. Gracias a todos ustedes, ahora sólo quiero pedirles dos pequeños favores, como siempre hago, el primero:
> 
> Si ya llegaron hasta aquí ¿qué les cuesta regalarme un minuto para decirme que han leído y qué les ha gustado y qué no?
> 
>  
> 
> Nos veremos en la próxima, gracias a todos, en especial a la autora ^^  
> Regan.

**Capítulo 7**

  
La lluvia todavía caía con fuerza cuando Draco pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de su padre, buscando señales de vida, sin encontrar ninguna. Amargos sollozos amenazaban con escapársele, acercó el cuerpo, abrazando la cabeza de Lucius en su regazo, viendo las obvias señales de la maldición Avada Kedavra. Con dedos temblorosos, peinó hacia atrás las largas hebras rubias, quitándolas del agraciado rostro.

  
”No hay ministerio de magia para ti en esta vida tampoco, padre.”

Estaba de vuelta en su mundo, y por lo que se veía, su mundo se había vuelto loco. Había disparos viniendo de alguna parte a su izquierda y podría ver lejanas figuras que se distinguían entre relámpagos de magia. La guerra contra Voldemort había llegado finalmente. 

Gentilmente, colocó a su padre en el piso y se levantó. 

”Pero esta vez, vengaré tu muerte.”

Pasó a grandes zancadas por entre grupos de magos que peleaban, dirigiéndose a su objetivo. La vista que recibió a Draco, cuando encontró el objeto de su búsqueda, lo llenó de fría ira. 

Harry sostenía una espada contra su pecho, retorciéndose en el piso, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sacudirse la maldición Cruciatus que Voldemort estaba usando. Había sangre corriendo desde la cicatriz de Harry, colándose por un ojo, medio cegándolo, y luego bajando por su mejilla hacia su túnica.

No tenía lentes, su túnica estaba hecha jirones y totalmente cubierta de lodo. 

Cuidadosamente, Draco apuntó.

Golpeó a Voldemort en la espalda con un Desmaius. 

El Señor Oscuro se quedó quieto por un momento, antes de deshacer el hechizo y girar el rostro hacia Draco. La incredulidad pasó por su rostro, antes de que éste retornara a su habitual expresión de odio.

”Pensé que estaba completamente muerto, joven Malfoy, o me hubiera quedado a terminar el trabajo.” Lanzó un hechizo y Draco brincó hacia un lado, lo cual lo salvó por segundos.

”Mataste a mi padre.” Draco lanzó un hechizo, que Voldemort rechazó fácilmente.

”El tonto murió tratando de protegerte.” Una repentina mirada de comprensión pasó por el rostro de Voldemort. “No me digas que otro sacrificio paterno salvó a su niño…”

”Realmente eres retardado, ¿no?” Draco soltó otro hechizo que fue rápidamente hecho a un lado. “No soy el Draco con el que peleaste antes.” 

Esquivó el siguiente hechizo de Voldemort y le regaló su mejor sonrisa despectiva. 

”Yo soy su gemelo malvado.” 

Con la mirada furiosa, Voldemort lanzó una serie de hechizos, lo que forzó a Draco a rodar en el piso para evitarlos. Uno pasó rozando su antebrazo izquierdo y el dolor llegó hasta su hombro. Ignorando la sangre que empezaba a mojar su túnica y que emanaba de su, ahora, inútil miembro, Draco apuntó su varita hacia la túnica de Voldemort y gritó “Incendio”. Las flamas se encendieron rápidamente y sisearon en la lluvia antes de ser rápidamente apagadas por un contrahechizo.

Otra maldición golpeó a Draco, esta vez tan fuerte que escuchó cómo se rompía una de sus costillas. Una tercera maldición lo mandó a girar en el aire hasta aterrizar con el estómago en el lodo.

El Señor Oscuro caminó hacia él, hasta erguirse a su lado. “Mírate, joven Malfoy. En el lodo. Otra vez. Pero esta vez tu padre no puede ayudarte ¿Quién va a salvarte ahora?”

  
Voldemort levantó su varita y abrió la boca para destruir a Draco, pero se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, frenéticamente; la punta de una espada emergió de su pecho. Trató de sacarla mágicamente, pero su varita voló de sus dedos cuando Harry empujó la espada más adentro desde su espalda y a través de su corazón.

Un áspero jadeo sonó cuando Voldemort tomó su última bocanada de aire. Con desesperación, Draco levantó su varita y soltó un “Silencio”. 

Con su último hechizo silenciado, Voldemort murió. El cuerpo cayó al piso. (*)

”Uno nunca debe preguntar cosas de las que no quiere escuchar una respuesta”, comentó Draco antes de cerrar sus ojos por el dolor, cansancio y desánimo.

Draco escuchó, más que ver, a Harry aparecerse a su lado. Después de un momento, se forzó a abrir los ojos y miró a su salvador.

”¿Por la espalda, Potter? Qué Slythern de tu parte.”

”¿Corriendo al rescate, Malfoy? Qué Gryffindor de tu parte.” 

Draco resopló. “Por mucho que disfrute intercambiar insultos contigo, de verdad creo que hay una guerra que todavía debe proseguir.” Luchó para ponerse sobre sus rodillas. 

Harry miró alrededor. “A decir verdad, parece estar terminando.”

”Oh, gracias a dios”, Draco suspiró, permitiéndose caer otra vez sobre el lodo. El lodo era bueno. Comodito. Un poquito frío, pero había oído decir que hacía milagros con la piel.

Fue sólo hasta que esuchó a Harry reírse a su lado que se dio cuenta de que había estado balbuceando. Le regaló su mejor mirada de odio, después se rindió, estaba demasiado exhausto.

”Entonces, ¿qué crees que debamos hacer con este estúpido?” dijo Harry, señalando el cuerpo de Voldemort.

”Voto por el método tradicional. Cortarle la cabeza, quemar lo que quede y luego esparcir las cenizas en campos consagrados.” (**)

”Bien”, dijo Harry amargamente. “No le sería útil reencarnar.”

”Y si lo hace, lo cortamos de raíz. Lo ponemos de compañero de pociones con Longbottom. Eso lo detruiría, de una vez por todas.” 

  
Otra risa, más cercana a un sollozo, escapó de los labios de Harry. Draco se empujó hasta sentarse y se acercó a Harry, puso su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros, que ahora subían y bajaban y empujó la cabeza de cabello negro hacia su pecho. 

”Se acabó, Potter” Confortándolo, alternó entre dar palmaditas y acariciar la espalda de Harry. “Déjalo salir”, susurró al oído de Harry. “Se acabó ahora”.

Draco sintió unas manos subiendo por sus costados aferrándose a él. Su costilla herida protestó, pero se negó a reconocer el dolor. Juntos, se apretaron uno contra otro, lamentando sus pérdidas. Los sonidos alrededor de ellos se volvieron más y más esporádicos y la lluvia fue bajando hasta ser sólo un chispoteo.

Desde lejos, Draco escuchó las voces de Weasley y Granger gritando “¡Harry!”. Harry debía haberlas oído también, porque levantó la cabeza en respuesta. Separándose de Draco, se levantó. Después de un momento de lucha, Draco se puso de pie también. 

”Sólo un minuto, Potter”, dijo cuando Harry empezaba a caminar en dirección a las voces. Encontrando un pedazo de túnica que podía casi considerarse como limpio, lo usó para limpiar la cara ensangrentada y mojada de llanto de Harry. “Eres un desastre. Aún peor que lo usual, y nunca pensé que eso pudiera ser posible. No deberías darles un susto a tu club de fans.”

”Draco”, empezó Harry, “quiero agradecerte por… por…”

”¡Harry!” gritó Ron, luego alejó a Harry de Draco cuando lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. “Sabía que ya te lo habías cargado, estaba seguro.”

Granger llegó corriendo y se lanzó contra ellos. “Estaba tan, tan preocupada.” 

Draco permaneció ahí, mirando al trío. Su mente sabía que estas personas no eran sus amigos, pero su corazón brincó al verlos a los tres. Vivos. 

Llorando, jaló a Hermione hacia sus brazos y la apretó.

”¿Draco?”, dijo, un poco insegura.

”Para ya, Malfoy” dijo Ron, malhumorado.

”Bien”, inmediatamente dejó ir a Hermione y se giró para abrazar a Ron.

”¡Malfoy! Ey… Malfoy, te estás desangrando.” 

”Qué observador de tu parte, Weasley. Y la gente dice que no eres más que una cara bonita. No, espera, no lo dicen.”

”Um… Harry, ¿este es el Malfoy que nos odia o el Malfoy que dice que es nuestro amigo?” preguntó Ron, sobre el hombro de Draco.

”Creo que este es el que nos odia.”

Los sonidos se apagaban lentamente y lentamente todo se volvió negro, pero Draco todavía podía escuchar la voz de Ron, cerca de su oído. 

”Bien”, empezó Ron. “el otro estaba rompiéndome las bolas.” 

Cuando Draco se desmayó, Ron logró atraparlo en sus brazos. 

  
* * *

Draco despertó para encontrar a Harry inclinado sobre él, estudiando su torso, que todavía lucía marcas del tiempo que habían pasado juntos en la habitación de Hermione.

Extendiendo el brazo, atrapó a Harry por el cuello y lo jaló para que le cayera encima, sus rostros casi tocándose. 

”Te extrañé”, susurró, luego empujó la boca de Harry hacia la suya.

Harry parecía, extrañamente, no responder, su boca seguía cerrada, así que Draco capuró su labio inferior con los dientes y lo mordió. Cuando Harry dejó escapar un jadeo, tomó ventaja y metió la lengua, pasándola por los dientes, explorando el paladar, enredándose y peleando contra la lengua de Harry hasta que se vio obligado a serpararse para respirar. Se escondió en el cuello de Harry, jadeando.

”Amo tener mi lengua dentro de ti, Harry”, pasó sus manos del cuello de Harry a su trasero. “Amo estar dentro de ti.” Movió una mano entre sus cuerpos y empezó a tocar a Harry por arriba de la ropa. “Amo que tú estés dentro de mí.” 

Con una exclamación de sorpresa, Harry se hizo hacia atras, cayéndose de la cama y aterrizando en su trasero, en un esfuerzo por alejarse.

”Puta… ¡Malfoy!”

Draco miró al chico, quien tenía una expresión de aturdimiento, y vio que este Harry tenía una cicatriz en la frente. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido sobre una cama de enfermería, recuperándose de las heridas que había obtenido en un duelo con Voldemort. Había estado besando al Harry equivocado. “Maldición.”

Potter siguió mirándolo fijamente desde su lugar en el piso y Draco rodó los ojos.

”No te preocupes, tu preciosa virtud está segura. No me di cuenta que eras tú. No volveré a cometer ese error.” 

Harry se puso de pie, todavía cuidando de mantener un espacio considerable entre ellos. “Me llamaste Harry cuando tú… tú pensabas que yo era él, ¿verdad?”

”¿Él?”

”Ya que había otro Draco aquí, tú estabas en otro lugar ¿no es cierto?” la voz de Harry se hacía más fuerte mientras se iba convenciendo de que estaba en lo correcto. “El lugar del que el otro Draco habló. Un lugar con un Ron y una Hermione y diferentes y… yo.”

Draco se revolvió, incómodo, sobre la cama cuando Harry se acercó. 

”Dije que no volvería a cometer ese error.” 

”Tú y él, el otro Harry, ustedes eran… eran…”

”Jodimos”, escupió Draco. “¿Entiendes, Potter? Jodimos y eso fue todo lo que hubo”. La mentira sabía amarga y picó en la garganta de Draco. “Ahora vete y déjame en paz.”

”Eso no es todo lo que había. No puede ser. No por la manera en que hablabas, no por la manera en que me acabas de besar, la manera en que me tocaste.”

”Oh, por piedad, Potter, crece. También te sentí contra mí y no me salgas con esa mentira sobre la varita porque a pesar de todo lo que se habla del Gran Harry Potter, tu  _varita_  no mide treinta centímetros. Te sentí contra mí, respondiendo, y eso no fue una profunda y perdurable emoción ¿o sí? A menos que tengas una confesión de amor eterno que hacerme.” 

Harry frunció el ceño. “Eres un tonto, Malfoy”, dijo, antes de andar a zancadas, furiosamente, fuera de la enfermería.

Draco, con todo su pesar, estuvo de acuerdo. 

* * *

El tiempo que pasó en la enfermería había causado que se perdiera el funeral de su padre. Dumbledore, como director, vino después a informarle de los particulares del servicio, que había sido escasamente concurrido. Draco notó cuán viejo se veía Dumbledore, como si su vida se le hubiera escapado gota a gota. Se preguntó cuántas condolencias habría tenido que dar a sus estudiantes y a cuántos funerales había tenido que asistir. 

Draco recibió un paquete de su madre, dándole detalladas instrucciones de qué papeles firmar para asegurar su herencia, pero sin decir nada para reconfortarle. A diferencia de los Malfoy, con su cambio de lealtades de último minuto, las fortunas de varias familias estaban ahora siendo investigadas. Draco supuso que debería estar agradecido de las circunstancias, pero no pudo sentir nada de gratitud.

Cuando Madam Pomfrey lo dio de alta, lo primero que hizo Draco fue visitar las mazmorras.

Snape estaba examinando su almacén de pociones cuando Draco se deslizó dentro de la habitación. Éste se giró, arqueando una ceja. 

”Esperaba que estuviera usando su tiempo para estudiar para los ÉXTASIS, no molestando a sus profesores.”

”¿Por qué lo harías?”, preguntó Draco.

”¿Perdón?”

”Oh, no he decidido si voy a perdonar a alguien, todavía. ¿Por qué usted, Dumbledore y McGonagall hicieron el Hechizo de Necesidad?” 

La usual expresión de repugnancia de Snape se fue para dar lugar a la sorpresa. “¿Cómo se enteró de eso?” 

”Creo que no está siguiendo la conversación, profesor”, dijo Draco con sarcasmo. “Yo hago las preguntas, usted responde. Ahora dígame por qué.”

Snape tragó, luego asintió. “Supongo que se lo debemos.” Juntando su túnica frente a él, en adición a su dignidad, se movió hacia su silla y se sentó. Le indicó a Draco que se sentara también, pero Draco permaneció donde estaba.

”Como no debe tener dudas ahora, yo era un espía. Voldemort se estaba volviendo más poderoso. Yo sabía que iba a haber un ataque a Hogwarts, a pesar de que fui incapaz de obtener un conocimiento exacto sobre el lugar y la forma. Estaba estimado que yo también debería ser tomado por sorpresa.”

”Pensé que era algo bien sabido que un día todo iba a ser Dumbledore contra Voldemort.” 

”Sí, pero lo que no se sabía era que los poderes de Voldemort habían seguido aumentando mientras que Dumbledore… Dumbledore está muy viejo. Aún con el potencial de Harry, estabamos inseguros de los resultados.”

”Así que hicieron el Hechizo de Necesidad”, dijo Draco fríamente. 

”Sí. Como parecía que no pasaba nada, concluimos que no había funcionado. Estabamos muy ocupados preparandonos para la batalla venidera como para ponerle atención al cambio de comportamiento de Gryffindors y Slytherins.” 

”¿Qué pasó exactamente?” 

Snape tragó. “No lo sé  _exactamente_. Lo que sí sé es que tu padre escapó de Azkaban. Hay indicios de que su primera acción fue acercarse a ti, presumiblemente para que te unieras a él.” 

”Pero no fui yo al que le habló. Fue a un yupi-yupi Gryffindor que pensaba que su padre era un héroe. La situación debió ser dolorosa. Para ambos.”

”Sin duda.” Snape se encogió de hombros. “El resultado final es lo que importa. Tu padre escogió protegerte, debilitando a Voldemort en su defensa, y para su mala suerte, provocándole la muerte. Tu posterior regreso evitó la muerte del señor Potter, permitiéndole dar el golpe final.”

”¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que me hicieron? ¿Y a Harry? ¿Les importa al menos?”

”Salvamos el mundo, eso es lo que hicimos. Los contratiempos son imposibles de evitar, se tienen que hacer sacrificios.”

Draco azotó la puerta al salir. Como un ‘contratiempo’ de la guerra, sintió que tenía el derecho. 

* * *

”Malfoy, espera.” 

Al escuchar a Potter llamándolo, cuando salió del salón de Snape, Draco apuró el paso en la dirección contraria, totalmente a propósito, no estaba de ánimo para tratar con nada ni con nadie en ese momento.

”Malfoy”, dijo Harry con impaciencia, corriendo para alcanzarlo y ahora dándole vuelta con su brazo para enfrentarlo. “Quiero hablar contigo.”

”Lástima. No tengo deseos de hablar contigo.” Draco se movió para irse, pero fue retenido por Potter.

”He escuchado que estás ayudando a las familias Grabbe y Goyle. Pagando abogados para evitar la pérdida de sus fortunas”, acusó Hary.

”No es tu asunto.”

”Lo estoy haciendo mi asunto. Sus padres eran mortífagos.”

”Sus padres están muertos. Vince y Greg son mis amigos y no hicieron nada malo.” 

”Se merecen ser castigados.”

”Mi querido Potter, estoy impresionado. Ya estás llenando el vacío, ¿cierto?”

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, inseguro del tono burlón en la voz de Draco. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

”Obviamente, has decidido que debes ser el que decida quién merece qué. Lo que incluye lanzar viudas y huérfanos fuera de sus casas y fuera de sus tierras. Ding, dong, el Señor Oscuro está muerto.” Draco se inclinó ligeramente sobre Harry, luego dirigió su mirada al rostro asustado. “Larga vida al nuevo Señor Oscuro.”

”Eso no es… no es…”

”¿Qué, Potter? ¿No es justo? Lo siento, pero no sabía que se suponía había justicia en esta discussion. O justicia alguna en la vida, para el caso.”

El rostro de Harry estaba pálido, mientras miraba fijamente a Draco.

Draco suspiró. “Hablando de justicia, debo estudiar para los ÉXTASIS. Otra vez. Y recuérdame encontrar al idiota que decidió posponerlos por la guerra. Le debo una seria paliza.” 

* * *

Sentado en el Gran Comedor esa noche, Draco empezó a contar los espacios vacíos en varias mesas, pero pronto perdió la cuenta. Cada mesa había perdido a alguien, pero la mayoría de los espacios podrían ser atribuidos a estudiantes que habían regresado a casa después de una muerte en sus familias. Alrededor del Gran Salón podía ver a Potter sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, antes de que Ron dijera algo y Harry volteara la vista. 

Eso es lo que hubiera querido en un momento, pensó Draco. Estaba de vuelta en la mesa de Slytherin, a donde pertenecía. Harry era otra vez un estúpidamente valiente Gryffindor, Ron era un imbecil y Hermione era una sabelotodo. Todo estaba como debería ser. 

Excepto porque no lo estaba. 

Mirando hacia su mesa, los Slytherins que quedaban estaban silenciosos y decaídos. De hecho, el ánimo de todos los estudiantes en el Gran Salón era tan sombrío que aburría de la depresión. Todos estaban hablando en susurros, como si temieran alzar las voces. 

Notando que Zabini trataba de aparentar que no estaba mirando a Bullstrode, cuando ella también estaba fingiendo que no lo miraba, Draco decidió que su relación ya no era divertida. No podía sentarse ahí y mirarlos mostrarse tímidos de demostrar sus sentimientos en público, ya no más. 

”Blaise” dijo en voz alta, “¿vas a decirle alguna vez a Millicent lo que sientes o debería hacerlo yo?”

Las cabezas de Milicent y Blaise se giraron en un segundo hacia Malfoy. 

”Bien. Lo haré yo.” Dijo Draco, sin darle oportunidad a Blaise para responder. “Millicent, por los últimos dos años, Blaise ha gustado ti. No sólo gustado, eso no llegaría a explicar por qué ha actuado como un idiota cada vez que estás cerca. Debe ser amor. Sólo eso puede justificar la idiotez.” 

Los ojos de Millicent fueron hacia Blaise, quien lucía como si hubiera sido petrificado.

”Y Blaise, deberías darte cuenta de que Millicent corresponde a tus sentimientos o de seguro ya hubieras sido reducido a la consistencia de un budín por culpa de todas tus tonterías.” El par se quedó sentado, conmocionado y Draco empezó a perder la paciencia. “Zabini, levántate. Bullstrode, te levantas también.” 

Con preocupacion, lo hicieron.

Draco asintió con satisfacción. “Ahora, ustedes dos van a ir al final de la mesa. Bien. Zabini, bésala y mejor que haya algo de lengua o les lanzaré maldiciones a ambos.”

Con algo de duda, Blaise tomó a Millicent en sus brazos y le dio un ligero beso. Por un momento se miraron mutuamente y luego se besaron otra vez. Los besos que siguieron se volvieron más pasionales.

La mesa de Slytherin empezó a aplaudir y chiflar mientras la pareja seguía besándose. Por la forma en que esos dos estaban actuando, Draco adivinó que se convertiría en el padrino de un pequeño Draco o Dracana en unos nueve meses.

Miró de reojo la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que Weasley y Granger estaban mirando a Zabini y a Bullstrode con expreciones conmocionadas y aprobatorias. Potter, por otro lado, estaba mirándolo fijamente a él. Draco le sonrió a Harry.

Iba a haber un cambio ahí también. 

* * *

Tarareando, Draco caminó hacia la cancha de Quidditch. Había acabado los ÉXTASIS en tiempo récord. Habían sido muy fáciles, especialmente dado que eran copias exactas de los que había hecho en el otro mundo. Estaba seguro de que había sacado la mejor calificación... De todos los tiempos. 

Draco estaba casi en la cancha cuando escuchó que alguien corría tras él y lo llamaba, así que se giró.

”Potter, esto empieza a ser un hábito desagradable de tu parte, persiguiéndome por todas partes.”

”Quería hablar contigo otra vez.”

”Bien”, Draco le indicó que deberían moverse hacia unas gradas, donde se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, pero no muy alejados.

”El otro día, después de que tuvimos esa discusión…” empezó Harry.

”Que yo gané.”

”Se la mencioné a Ron y a Hermione. Ron te llamó hijo de….”

”El idiota.”

”Y Hermione fue rápida para decir que no tenía sentido alguno. Pero los dos me miraron chistoso.”

”Ellos siempre están mirando chistoso.”

Harry golpeó a Draco casi con fuerza en el hombro. “Es en serio. Fue como si estuvieran pensando que eso pudiera ser posible. Que realmente yo pudiera… no sé… volverme peligroso.”

”Oh, por el amor de Dios, Potter. ¿Eso es lo que te llegó tan profundo?” Draco rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. “Sólo lo dije para jugar con tu mente. No te vas a convertir en un Señor Oscuro. No eres material para hacer Señores Oscuros.”

Draco se levantó de las gradas y se dirigió al almacén de escobas. Harry lo siguió.

”Tú no sabes eso. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí.”

Draco se giró rápidamente para encararlo. “Te equivocas, Potter. Sé todo sobre ti. Sé que te gusta la jalea de fresa sobre tu pan y que odias las uvas. Sé que mordisqueas las puntas de tus plumas, y luego te averguenzas de las marcas de tus dientes. Sé que una vez que te has decidido sobre algo, eso es, así sea cumplir un reto imposible, y sé quiénes son tus amigos.”

Acercándose. Draco bajó su voz a un susurro casi imposible de escuchar. “Sé más sobre ti de lo que podrías imaginarte.”

Harry parpadeó, confundido por un momento, luego empujó a Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

”Tú lo conoces a él, al otro Harry. No a mí.”

”Tal vez. Pero la verdad me da curiosidad encontrar en cuántas cosas son iguales.”

Draco lamío sus labios y se complació al ver que Harry parecía hipnotizado por la acción. “Me pregunto si gemirás si muerdo tu hombro y si te quejarás cuando lama tu pecho. Me pregunto si tendrás ese olor almizcleño. Me pregunto sobre cómo te sentirás temblando bajo mi cuerpo. Me pregunto sobre el sabor de tu piel, tu sudor, tu boca, tu pene, tu trasero. Y me pregunto cómo me veré reflejado en tus ojos cuando estés perdido entre lujuria y excitación, perteneciéndome enteramente. Si esa mirada será la misma mirada que tienes en este momento.”

Tragando con fuerza, Harry dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Draco. Después de recuperar el aliento, sus ojos se estrecharon, con sospecha. “¿Estás jugando con mi mente otra vez?”

”Posiblemente.” Draco se giró y abrió el almacén, sin perder tiempo, sacó su escoba y la de Harry. Notó que Harry permenacía firmemente quieto. Animado, le lanzó su escoba. 

”¿Te gustaría montar?” dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

”Bromeas, ¿no?” Ante la sonrisita de superioridad de Draco, Harry lo miró con odio. “No sé cómo lograste llevarte bien con ese otro Harry tuyo sin que él quisiera matarte.”

”La verdad, no siempre nos llevamos bien. Compartimos algunas peleas.”

”Sorpresa, sorpresa. ¿Por qué pelearon?”

Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa maliciosa que usó cuando respondió. “Nuestra pelea más grande fue cuando Harry estaba celoso porque besé a Snape.” Pateando el piso, flotó hacia el cielo, dejando a Harry atrás, enmudecido.

”¡Ey!” Escuchó a Harry llamándolo, a sus espaldas. “¿Todavía estás jugando con mi mente?”

* * *

”No puedes hacer esto”, gritó Harry a Draco esa noche; éste estaba en ese momento tirado sobre un sillón en la sala común de Gryffindor.

La sala había estado llena de Gryffindors cuando Draco había entrado por primera vez, para la sorpresa de todos. Después de decirle a Brown que estaba impresionado de que no le preocupara esa casi invisible imperfección que crecía en su mejilla, luego decirle a Thomas que Peeves había descubierto, de alguna forma, el lugar en el que guardaba sus trabajos de arte, luego mirando a Longbottom en esa forma que hacía a Neville correr hacia la puerta… había habido un éxodo masivo. Los únicos que quedaban eran Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco.

”No puedes irrumpir aquí cuando se te antoje”, continuó Harry.

”¿Irrumpir? Yo no irrumpo. Ron, tú que eres mi amigo, sirve para algo y has que Harry pare de insultarme.”

”Yo no soy tu amigo. Y deja de llamarme Ron.”

”No, tú no eres mi amigo ¿o sí, Weasley? ¿Te gustaría serlo? Te pagaré.”

”No puedes comprar la amistad de Ron”, dijo enfurecida Hermione.

”No, no puedes”, estuvo de acuerdo Ron, luego agregó. “¿Cuánto dinero estás ofreciendo?”

Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas a su novio.

”No estaba pensando en nada tan ordinario como dinero”, arrastró Draco. “Pensé que tal vez te gustarían boletos para los Chudley Cannons.”

”¡Guau!” Exclamó Ron. Hermione lo miró con furia, así que rápidamente fingió desinterés. “Quiero decir, mi amistad no está en venta.”

”Boletos para toda la temporada, de hecho”, agregó Draco. 

Un gemido lastímero escapó de Ron, quien mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Draco sonrió con sarcasmo. “Usando el palco de los Malfoy por lo menos en una ocasión.”

Ron se giró para mirar a Hermione. “Por favor. No será como si fueramos los mejores amigos, ni nada.”

Ella sacudó la cabeza.

Sombríamente, Ron se giró hacia Draco. “Mi amistad no está en venta. Ahora, por favor, discúlpenme mientras voy a mi habitación a azotar mi cabeza conra la pared.” Con una última mirada de ruego a Hermione, quien sacudió la cabeza otra vez, Ron fue escaleras arriba.

”¿Qué tal usted, señorita Granger? ¿Su amistad está en venta?”

Hermione resopló. “Absolutamente no.” 

Draco se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella. “Como mi amiga, podrías visitarme en la mansión Malfoy. ¿Sabes qué tenemos en la mansión Malfoy?”

”No, y no me importa.”

”Tenemos una biblioteca.”

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron grandes, pero no dijo nada. Draco continuó su labor de convencimiento, acercándose más.

”¿Tiene alguna idea de cuántos libros hay en la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy, señorita Granger?

”No la tengo.”

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, para susurrar en su oreja. “Yo tampoco.”

Dando varios pasos hacia atrás, Hermone levantó su mano y le apuntó con un dedo. “Tú… tú eres una persona malvada.”

”No lo soy. De verdad que no. Bueno, sí, supongo que lo soy, pero si fuera extremadamente malvado habría mencionado las bóvedas.”

”¿Bóvedas?”

”Sí, donde guardamos los libros más raros y únicos que poseemos. Algunos volúmenes, me parece, podrían ser en realidad los únicos de su especie.”

La boca de Hermione se abrió.

”También en las bóvedas hay pilas y pilas de pergaminos escritos por siglos por Malfoys que creían que sus vidas eran tan importantes que sus memorias deberían ser preservadas. Imagina su historia. Imagina su conocimiento. Imagina su vanidad…”

”Mi…”, Hermione tomó un profundo respiro, luego continuo. “Mi amistad no está en venta. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a ayudar a Ron.”

Con un vuelo de su tunica, Hermione escapó escaleras arriba. Draco sonrió al verla irse y luego se giró para encarar a Harry.

”Ni siquiera lo pienses, Malfoy. No puedo ser comprado.”

Draco se acercó hacia él, acosador; su voz calmada ocultaba la chispa en sus ojos. “Qué lástima.”

Se acercó más y Harry peleó contra la urgencia de hacerse para atrás. Draco tenía un ligero puchero en el rostro y Harry se negó a reconocer que su boca se veía infinitamente fascinante.

”Estaba reservando lo mejor para ti”, murmuró Draco. 

Sus caras estaban separadas por centímetros. Harry tragó con fuerza. “¿Qué?”

La boca de Draco se acercó más.

”Yo.” 

Su aliento rozó al pasar por los labios de Harry, quien tembló de anticipación. Tomaría un solo, débil movimiento hacia delante para que sus bocas se unieran. Podía casi probar a Draco. Casi sentirlo contra él.

Draco se quitó y le tomó a Harry un momento procesar el hecho de que no se iban a besar. Ese sentimiento no era, definitivamente, decepción, resolvió Harry con firmeza.

”Lástima, Potter. Podría haber sido divertido.” Dijo Draco, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. “Oh, y ¿recuerdas lo que dije hace unos pocos días sobre que tu virtud estaba segura?”

Harry asintió.

”Mentí”, con un guiño, Draco se fue.

Después de que la puerta se cerró tras Malfoy, Harry se preguntó si Ron y Hermione necesitarían algo de ayuda en eso de golpear sus cabezas contra la pared.

* * *

En el desayuno, a la mañana siguiente, Draco sonrió al sentarse al lado de Harry, quien solo gruñó un poco ante su presencia.

”¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”, preguntó Ron, detrás de un monte de comida.

Draco extendió un plato de bollos a Ron, quien se sirvió dos de ellos sin darse cuenta.

”Pensé que todos ustedes estarían encantados de regodearse en presencia del estudiante que obtuvo resultados perfectos en los ÉXTASIS.” Se alcanzó el té y se sirvió una taza.

”Hiciste trampa”, dijo Hermione.

Draco puso ambas manos sobre su corazón, como haciendo un juramento. “Yo hice los ÉXTASIS justa y honestamente. Las dos veces.” 

”Debería haber una regla contra eso.” Rabió Hermione. 

”Sí, debería”, Draco estuvo de acuerdo, complacido, regalándole su más encantadora sonrisa antes de girarla hacia Harry. “¿Y cómo estás esta mañana, Potter?”

La sonrisa hizo que Harry sintiera una calidez extraña, así que la cubrió con agresividad. “¿Por qué  _estás_  aquí, Malfoy?”

”Quería discutir sobre nuestra cita. Para el baile de graduación.”

Ron, quien había estado tomando jugo, reaccionó escupiéndolo. Hermione había mordido un muffin y ahora peleaba por desatorarlo de su garganta. Harry se volvió de color rojo brillante.

”Yo no voy a… Quiero decir, no iré contigo. Ni siquiera soy gay.”

”Por supuesto que no lo eres, Potter. Eres bisexual.” Draco se acercó, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron separados por centímetros, su aliento dando contra la piel de Harry, su voz era un bajo y ronco murmullo. “Ahora, sobre nuestra cita…”

Bajo la mesa, Harry sintió la mano de Draco deslizarse por su muslo y dejó escapar un pequeño chillido, que causó que Hermione y Ron le miraran, confundidos.

”Yo… no puedo ir contigo. Ya tengo una cita con… con Ginny”, mintió Harry, encontrando a la hermana de Ron algo alejada, en la misma mesa.

Escuchando su nombre, Ginny se giró hacia Harry.

”Tenemos una cita esta noche, ¿verdad Ginny? ¿Verdad?” urgió Harry, señalando a Draco con los ojos, esperando que Ginny lo apoyara.

”¿Esta noche? Ah, cierto… esta noche. Sí, Harry y yo vamos a ir juntos.”

La mano de Draco se movió lentamente unos centímetros más arriba en la pierna de Harry, cuando se inclinó hacia delante, mirnado con dureza a Ginny. “Pero eso fue antes de que te saliera ese horrible y desfigurante brote de sarpullido.” 

Sintiendo la amenaza, Ginny le dio a Harry un ligero “Lo intenté”, se encogió de hombros y regresó a su desayuno.

”Correcto, lo hizo”, tartamudeó Harry. “Por lo que entonces se lo pedí a Lavender.”

La mano estaba llegando a terreno peligroso ahora, territorio que estaba creciendo a cada segundo.

Harry se acercó a Lavander, dándole codazos hasta que paró su conversación con Parvati y lo miró. “Justo le estaba diciendo a Draco que te pedí que fueras al baile de graduación conmigo”, soltó.

Lavender estudó el rostro desesperado de Harry por un momento, luego asintió. “Sí, sí que me preguntó. Fue muy romántico.”

”Y por eso”, dijo Draco, con voz amenazadora, “estuviste tan terriblemente decepcionada cuanda esas gravísimas predicciones te dijeron lo que pasaría si fueras con él.”

”Oh, es cierto. Me olvidé de eso. Lo siento, Harry.” Lavender se volteó rápidamente hacia su amiga.

Frustrado, Harry miró con furia a Draco. “¿Vas a amenazar a todos los que invite a ir?”

La mano bajo la mesa hizo un hueco y luego apretó, ligeramente.

”¿Voy a tener que hacerlo?” 

Harry cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un pequeño gemido. “Bien. Tú ganas.” Harry abrió los ojos, ignorando los horrorizados gritos ahogados de Hermione y Ron. “Malfoy, ¿irás conmigo al baile de graduación?”

”Vaya, Potter, pensé que nunca lo pedirías.” La mano fue retirada y Draco se levantó, luciendo una gran sonrisa. “Ven por mí a eso de las ocho. Ah, y, Potter, de verdad, intenta hacer un esfuerzo con tu cabello. Tengo estándares.”

La vida era más fácil, pensó Harry, cuando Voldemort lo perseguía. Por lo menos todo lo que Voldemort quería hacer con él era matarlo. 

* * *

Las miradas fijas habían parado. Ahora solo había algunas miradas de reojo y susurros que seguían a Harry y a Draco mientras permanecían uno junto al otro en el baile de graduación.

A pesar de que Draco había distribuido las más graves amenazas en las que pudo pensar si alguien era grosero con Harry, todavía se aseguró de estar listo cuando Potter se asomó en los dormitorios de Slytherin. 

Le hizo cumplidos a Harry sobre su tunica y varonilmente lo llenó de comentarios sobre el resto de su apariencia. Harry, como fuera, no había regresado los cumplidos a pesar del hecho de que Draco había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para estar todavía más devastador que lo usual.

El patrón continuó una vez que entraron al Gran Salón. Draco diría algo que estimó educado. Harry lo ignoraría. Él intentaría preguntarle a Harry si quería ponche o un canapé. No habría respuesta. Draco incluso había llegado tan lejos como para asegurar que Granger y Weasley hacían una bonita pareja. Otra vez, silencio. Finalmente, Draco había tenido suficiente.

”Vamos, Potter. Me doy cuenta de que mi intensa presencia te ha dejado sin habla, pero de verdad, intenta gruñir de vez en cuando para que sepa que sigues vivo.”

”Vete al infierno, Malfoy.”

Draco trató de controlar sus gestos, pero no pudo al escuchar el eco de las palabras del otro Harry. Podía sentir la sangre lléndose de su cara y podía ver a Harry mirándolo fijamente, confundido. Su gracia desapareció al tropezarse.

”Yo lo… lo siento, Potter”, tartamudeó.

Harry parecía sorprendido cuando Draco se giró y caminó hacia las puertas, pero a Draco no le importó. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba respirar. Pasó por las puertas y siguió caminando hasta que llegó al claro, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, donde en otro mundo él y Harry habían asesinado al basilisco, donde él y Harry se habían besado. Respirando con fuerza, miró fijamente hacia el cielo, prguntándose cómo hacer para que el dolor se fuera.

Escuchó un ruido tras él y se dio cuenta de que había sido seguido. Tenía que ser Potter, todavía haciendo su parte de salvar a todo mundo.

”¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó Harry, quedamente, parándose a su lado.

Draco quería mentir, quería inventar algún comentario sarcástico que devolviera a Harry a refugiarse con sus amigos con la cola entre las patas. Abrió la boca, queriendo emitir algún comentario venenoso, pero en lugar de eso, se le escapó un sollozo, que reprimió de imediato, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. 

”¿Draco? Cuéntame.”

”Ve-vete al infierno, Malfoy, fue lo último que el otro Harry me dijo”, Draco escuchó la fuerte aspiración de Potter. “Me enteré de que el hechizo que me había enviado ahí estaba desvaneciéndose. Tenía que decirle, advertirle. Él… él pensó que lo estaba abandonando. Que quería dejarlo."

Harry dejó escapar una penosa exhalación. “Nunca lo habría dejado, si hubiera tenido opción.”

Estirando el brazo, Harry colocó una confortante mano sobre su hombro.

Draco continuó mirando el cielo. “No debí haber hecho esto. No debí haberte forzado a venir al baile conmigo. Tú no eres él, lo sé. Es sólo que… yo quería mejorar la situación de alguna forma. Mejorarla para mí. Mejorarla para él. Dios, él estaba tan dolido.”

”Se repondrá”, dijo Harry quedamente. 

”Tú no sabes eso”, Draco soltó una arrepentida y amarga risa. “Ni siquiera sé si yo me repondré.”

”El otro Draco… no era tan malo.”

Draco se giró hacia Harry y levantó una ceja. “¿Se supone que eso es para hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Pensar que estará bien sustituyéndome con mi gemelo?”

”Bueno, ¿no era eso lo que tratabas de hacer conmigo?”

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Draco respondiera, quedamente. “Tal vez.” Otra vez, Draco miró fijamente las estrellas. Cuando la mano de Harry en su hombro lo atrajo, en un abrazo, se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía reconfortante, estar ahí, sosteniéndose uno al otro, la música del baile colándose hacia fuera del Gran Salón.

Harry aclaró su garganta y luego se separó un poco. “Malfoy, viendo cómo me obligaste a venir a esta cita, probablemente deberíamos sacarle provecho, ¿no crees?”

Draco se encogió de hombros, así que Harry continuó.

”Este es mi último baile en Hogwarts y como que me gustaría bailar. ¿Bailas conmigo?”

”No me gusta recibir lástima, Potter. O darla, en todo caso.”

Harry se movió para que Draco pudiera ver su rostro. “Esto no es lástima. Baila conmigo.”

Escapándose de los brazos de Harry, Draco sacudió la cabeza. “No lo haré.”

Harry cerró la distancia entre ellos. “Sí lo harás.”

Hubo una familiar mirada de determinación en el rostro de Harry. Esa era mirada que decía que nada iba a detenerlo y un zumbido de anticipación cruzó por el cuerpo de Draco. Por supuesto, él no iba a ponérsela fácil a Potter. 

Dio otro paso hacia atrás y Harry lo siguió con un paso hacia delante.

”No.”

”Sí.”

Draco empezaba a dar otro paso hacia atrás cuando Harry lo jaló por las caderas, hacia delante, sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Inclinándose, susurró al oído de Draco “Baila conmigo”, antes de capturar el lóbulo entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo. Sus labios mordisquearon la suave piel de la mandíbula de Draco, luego se movieron a probar la carne de su cuello. “Baila conmigo”, repitió, con voz apagada.

Un gemido escapó de Draco cuando sintió los dientes de Harry clavándose ligeramente en su piel.

Maldición, pensó Draco, Harry pelea sucio. Dejó una sonrisa esparcirse por su rostro.

”Ya que has rogado tan agradablemente, supongo que lo haré”, gruñó Draco. 

Mientras se dirigían de regreso al baile, compartiendo miradas especulativas, Draco resolvió que su relación podría funcionar, después de todo. 

* * *

”Lo último que recuerdo es a mi padre muriendo para salvarme”, suspiró Draco. “De verdad espero que Harry… el otro, haya logrado la victoria.”

Harry estaba visitándolo, mientras descansaba en su cama en la enfermería, recobrándose de las heridas recibidas en otro mundo. La escuela había terminado y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían empacado y se habían ido. Draco sospechaba que la única razón por la que Ron, Hermione y Harry todavía rondaban por ahí era él, y estaba muy agradecido por eso.

”Estoy seguro que el otro Draco lo ayudó”, fue la firme y tranquila respuesta de Harry.

”Yo no estoy tan seguro. Aquel Harry parecía detestarme. Me daba la impresión de que el sentimiento era mutuo.”

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la mano de Draco entre las suyas. “Confía en mí. Él fue ayudado.”

Draco miró directamente hacia sus manos unidas y, lentamente, Harry retiró su mano.

Puntualizando, el otro Draco, evidentemente, le había dado a Hermione una carta que explicaba sobre los mundos diferentes. Cuando Harry había encontrado a Draco, la noche de la tormenta, lastimado, sangrando por varias heridas y gimiendo sobre Voldemort, la carta había sido de mucha ayuda para descubrir lo que había ocurrido.

Luego, después de que hubiera recobrado la conciencia, había estado un poco confundido por el hecho de que su novia ahora era la novia de su mejor amigo y que todo mundo sabía que era gay.  _Era_  gay, pero era extraño que eso se considerara un hecho aceptado sobre su vida.

No le había tomado demasiado tiempo, en la otra dimensión, darse cuenta de que su contraparte también era gay. Aquella primera noche, cuando les había dicho a sus compañeros de Slytherin que se iba a la cama, había recibido una interesante y detallada oferta de compañía por parte de un chico de sexto año. 

Ahora, mientras se recuperaba, Ron y Hermione lo visitaban seguido, usualmente acompañados de Harry. Esta vez lo habían dejado solo en compañía de un Harry de sonrisas tímidas que le causaban sospechas de que el otro Draco había hecho un poquito más que un anuncio general de su sexualidad.

”Fue lo más raro, realmente”, dijo Draco. “Me la pasé tratando y tratando de convencerlos de que estaba de su lado, pero entre más me desairaban, más antagonista me volvía yo.”

Tentativamente, puso la yema de su dedo en la frente, limpia de marcas, de Harry.

”Tú, el otro tú, tenía una cicatriz con forma como de rayo, causada por Voldemort. Le dije que en realidad debería ser la letra “N”, por Niñato”(***)

Harry reprimió una risa. “Estoy seguro de que todo fue de maravilla.”

”Todavía peor, cada día después de eso lo saludaba con un nuevo insulto que empezara con N. Nenita, negado, noneco, nalgasanchas, nictálope…”(****)

Incapaz de contenerse más, Harry empezó a reírse. Después de un momento, logró controlarse lo suficiente como para hablar. “No puedo imaginarme por qué no corrieron hacia ti con los brazos abiertos inmediatamente.”

Draco esnifeó, “Sí, es algo difícil de entender”, luego sonrió. “De verdad me porté imposible. Y todo lo que quería era ser amigo de Harry.”

Por un momento ambos se quedaron mirando las sábanas de la cama, evitando los ojos del otro.

Draco tenía memorias borrosas de un angustiado Harry inclinándose sobre él en medio de la lluvia mientras él se retorcía en agonía por las heridas. Mientras se había ido curando también había podido lograr abrir los ojos algunas veces y encontraba a Harry estacionado en la silla junto a su cama, frotando su codo, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Draco pensó que el frotarse constantemente el codo debía ser un tic nervioso. 

”Tú y el otro Draco… ¿eran amigos, no?” aventuró Draco lentamente.

Harry tragó con fuerza. “Eramos más que amigos. Mucho más.”

”Ah.” Después de una pausa, “¿Considerarías, tal vez, ser mi amigo?”

”Creo que podemos tratar.”

”Viendo que tú eres un Slytherin ¿Debería enlistarte bajo sicópatas o bravucones?” Draco le sonrió con superioridad y a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta con ese gesto tan familiar. 

Encontrando un lugar en el brazo de Draco que no estaba cubierto con vendas, Harry lo pellizcó, aunque sin mucha fuerza.

”¡Auch!” Draco se sobó el brazo, fingiendo que le había dolido. “Eres muy físico. Bravucón será.”

”Imbécil” dijo Harry, cariñosamente.

”Engreído.”

Tal vez, pensó Harry, tal vez, esta relación podría funcionar, después de todo.

* * *

Epílogo – Un año después.

”Potter, muévete. Se supone que debemos estar allí pronto.”

”No voy a ir.” Harry permanecía contra la puerta de la recámara, con sus brazos cruzados, mirando a Draco, quien se vestía para salur. “Va a estar lleno de Slytherins.”

”Por supuesto que sí. Naturalmente, el bautizo de mi ahijada y tocaya será concurrido.”

”No puedo creer que Blaise y Millicent le pusieran tu nombre.”

”Yo no puedo creer que la bebé sea linda” 

”No me importa cuán linda sea, de todos modos no voy a ir. ¿Sabes cómo me tratan?”

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon y su tono de voz cambió de bromista a amenazante. “¿Alguien te ha amenazado?”

”Quisiera”, dijo Harry y Draco se relajó notablemente. “Las amenazas las podría soportar.”

”¿Entonces qué es? Yo voy a todas tus pequeñas reuniones Gryffindor y soy amable con tus amigos.” 

”Nunca eres amable, Draco. Si lo fueras, Ron no amaría la manera en que Percy, George y Fred se esfuman cuando estás cerca.”

”Sólo porque tengo ese hechizo rebotador de bromas en mí…”

”En realidad, pienso que es por la vez que lanzaste aquella maldición a Fred y a George para hacerles crecer erecciones cada vez que Percy entrara en la habitación.”

”Bueno”, dijo Draco, sonriendo con el recuerdo, “Percy Weasley  _tiene_  una buena figura masculina. Además, no sólo le gusto a Ron. Sabes que Hermione me adora. Creo que quiere tener a mis hijos.” 

”Si te referías a “libros” cuando dijiste “hijos” tal vez estés en lo correcto”, refunfuñó Harry. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. “¿Sabías que en la cena pasada Pansy  _de verdad_  me dio palmaditas en la cabeza?”

”¿Eso es todo, Potter? Simplemente les gustas. Después de que el Gran Harry Potter dio un apasionado discurso sobre el perdón y la unidad de la Comunidad Mágica sus vidas se hicieron más fáciles.”

”No actúan como si les gustara. Actúan más como si…” Harry lo miró con sospecha, cuando la verdad le llegó. “Actúan como si fuera una mascota.”

Draco empezó a toser. “¿De verdad? Estoy seguro que debes estar malinterpretando sus acciones.”

”No, no creo. Eso explicaría los ‘eres un buen chico’ que he estado escuchando.”

”¿Quieres decir que no has sido un buen chico?”

Harry avanzó hacia un sonriente Draco. “¿Qué les dijiste?”

”Nada. De verdad, nada. Tal vez dije algo sobre cómo me traes el té cada mañana y me saludas todos los días cuando llego a casa del trabajo y que… que tal vez todo mundo debería tener su propio Gryffindor.”

Harry empujó a Draco. Con fuerza. 

”Ya sabes”, Draco siguió riéndose, “por compañía y protección. No son tan brillantes, pero se les puede entrenar.”

Harry empujó a Draco otra vez, causando que se cayera sobre la cama: luego se montó rápidamente a horcajadas sobre él. La sonrisa se fue del rostro de Draco para ser remplazada por lujuria anticipada. 

”Sin mencionar cuán increíblemente afectivos tienden a ser.” Draco enredó sus manos en el cabello de Harry y luego lo jaló para que sus bocas se encontraran. 

Acabaron llegando tarde al bautizo, sonrojados y despeinados. Fue un tiempo después cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que la túnica que se había puesto encima no era suya. Le pertenecía a Harry. 

  
Otra vez era un Slytherin vestido de Gryffindor.

Draco decidió que podría vivir con eso.

El Fin


End file.
